KNIGHT RIDER 2008 CONTINUATION STORY
by loremich15
Summary: HELLO!, i'm back and i had an awesome time, yet better i finished a new chapter so go check it out and PLEASE review i always gett exited when i recieve a review
1. chapter one

**I'M BACK, SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

CHAPTER ONE

AN OLD ENEMY

Mike and KITT had just finished a mission out in phoenix and where on their way back to the SSC, after two days of travel and not too far away from the

SSC…

"KITT have you heard from the SSC ?"

"Not yet"

"How much time ago?"

"One day, three hours and twenty seven seconds"

"KITT call the SSC"

"They're not responding"

"Try Sarah's cell phone"

"She's not responding either"

"Keep trying KITT"

After almost fifteen minutes of trying to make contact with anyone they finally made it

"Mike?"

"Sarah is that you?"

"Mike some people had trapped us!"

"to all of you?"

"yes, Billy, Zoe and me"

"Okay where are you"

"I don't-"

"Sarah!"

"..."

"Sarah"

Then someone else took the phone from Sarah and continue the conversation with mike

"She can't hear you" a male voice answered the pone

"What have you done to her!"

"She's fine, for now"

"You better don't hurt her!, because if you do—"

-If you want her, then you'll have to come for her"

Mike thought for a moment before answering he was sure it was a trap "Where are you"

"You should know"

"What!?"

"I know everything about you, and about KITT"

"Fine, what do you want us to do"

"Come here and wait for instructions"

With that said the phone call ended leaving Mike in the dark again

"KITT did you got the address from the call?"

"yes Michael I did"

"Okay then let's go"

KITT and Mike got to the address KITT traced from the cell phone call when they got there a men got out of a small motor home and took Mike inside for about thirty minutes KITT was very worried because he hadn't been able to contact Mike since the moment he entered the motor home but then a group of men got out of the house and one of them went straight towards KITT

"We know who you are and what you can do so we are going to leave you here and go, if you follow us we will kill them"

KITT didn't said a thing he just stood quiet unaware that four other men where moving behind him and started putting some immobilizers to KITT so he couldn't move, they also lifted his back wheels off the ground with a special machine, as soon as KITT felt the small platform between his back wheels he accelerated to top speed but it was useless, by the time KITT started accelerating his wheels where already off the ground after that they placed two more immobilizers to his front wheels and then they left.

Two days had passed since KITT was trapped in the middle of nowhere when he finally heard some steps he looked back and saw that it was Danny the kid that KITT saved eight years ago now he was twenty years old, for KITT it was a very lucky coincidence and just like that he took advantage of it

"Danny"

"What!?, whose calling me!?, show yourself!?" Danny seemed alarmed, probably he didn't react at first until he turned around

"What…wait a minute, I remember you, KITT?, is that you!"

"Yes Danny, it is I"

"what happened to you?!"

"A group of men trapped Sarah, Zoe, and Billy, then they dragged Mike and I here, but as soon as we got here one of the men grabbed Mike, trapped me here and then they left and that was two days ago"

"But how?"

"I don't know but whoever planed these on the first place knew exactly who we are and when would Mike and I be out but now we have to save them as soon as possible"

"So how can I help"

KITT started instructing Danny in what to do to get him free starting by lowering his back wheels and then removing all four immobilizers

"Okay KITT, I guess that's all"

"Thanks for helping me Danny"

"you're welcome KITT whenever you need, now I have to go"

"Danny wait"

KITT drove in front of Danny and opened his passenger's side door

"are you kidding me!"

"I do not kid"

"awesome are you really going to let me drive you!"

"No"

"Well I guess these is better than nothing"

Danny jumped inside KITT and left the place, KITT quickly picked up the signal emanating from the van and with Danny he quickly had a plan.

* * *

**A/N_PELASE LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY, FIRST FAN-FIC SO BE GENTLE REVIER PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHORT CHAPTER SORRY**

CHAPTER TWO

THE RESCUE

"Okay Danny so you will distract the men while go out the back of the house and look for Mike, Sarah, Billy and Zoe"

"Okay KITT"

Danny and KITT started the plan, while Danny distracted the men KITT silently went to the back of the house where he founded a big metal door locked with a chain and a lock then using his laser he broke the chain and straight out came Mike, Sarah, Billy and Zoe they all quickly got on KITT and then KITT very fast went to the front of the house, picked up Danny and drove off as quickly as possible, while the bad guys shoot at him but nothing happened to him

"KITT thank you for saving us" Sarah said very grateful"

"You're welcome"

"So KITT what happened, what took you so long?" Mike said aiming at KITT's globe-like voice modulator

"a few minutes before you left the area in the motor home five men came out, placed immobilizers in all my four wheels and lifted my back wheels, I wasn't able to get free until I saw Danny walking behind me"

"Zoe can you check all of KITT's systems as soon as we get back to the SSC" Sarah said and the concern in her voice didn't went unnoticed by the AI

"but there is no need Sarah all of my systems are functioning normally"

"I want to be sure that all your systems are working fine besides I've already made several self-diagnostics, all showing that all my systems are functioning at one hundredth percent"

"KITT is better not to run on any risk , we'll check out all of your systems just to be sure"

"Changing subject , KITT did you check out the voice of all the men that made the phone call"

"Yes Michael I have"

"Did you found out anything"

"I think I have already found a match but is very peculiar, I had to run it several times trough my database to be completely sure"

"what did you found KITT"

"the voice is considerably similar to the one of Alex Torres nearly identical"

"who is Alex Torres?" Danny asked but received no answer, he didn't like to hear people talking about something or ion this case someone he didn't knew

"KITT but Torres is already dead remember, quite a couple of years ago in the battle you and Mike had with KARR"

"Sara's right KITT what are you talking about"

"if you check the files Zoe there was 'a' body recovered in the site of the explosion, and I found something that's even more worrying"

"what's that KITT" concern and fear started to fill Mike's voice

"KARR's parts where never recovered, and I fear that—"

Zoe interrupted KITT "Torres is still alive and recovered all of KARR's pieces now he is planning reconstructing him"

"Exactly"

After a few hours of traveling KITT eventually reached the SSC

"Zoe start checking KITT's systems because if he is right we might all be in a very big danger, we need to have him and the SSC's defenses at one hundredth percent"

"Okay Sarah"

"Mike gave Danny a room and all went to sleep right after Zoe confirmed that KITT sustained no damage, apart of a few small scratches between his back wheels, Danny was the first one to wake up the next morning and he went to see KITT, he didn't expect to find what he found in the 'kitt cave' as they call it

"Mike, Sarah, Billy, Zoe hurry wake up is an emergency!, please wake up!

everybody quickly got up and out of their rooms

"Danny what is the reason for you to wake us up these early!"

"Mike relax, now Danny calm down and tell us what happened" Sarah sounded a bit calmer

"K-K-K"

"just get clear Danny!" Danny was really starting to piss off Mike

"KITT is gone!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHORT**

CHAPTER THREE

THE KITTNAPPING

"what do you mean he is gone Danny!?"

"I mean he is gone , he just disappeared Mike"

Someone stole KITT in the middle of the night the thieves deactivated the perimeter alarms and cameras and forced the two doors the main entrance outside and the one inside they where both stayed open with a long steel bar and on top of it was a wooden board with some wheel marks two where of KITT but the other four where of something else very similar

what really happened was that while two men climbed into the roof and slowly start pulling down a small but hi tech electro magnetic pulse or EMP that had enough power to turn all of KITT's systems down while two where on the roof other two where opening the front door when the EMP was close enough to debilitate some of KITT's systems like the engine and his communications so they activated it and by the time KITT woke up from his recharge mode and realized what was happening he could just look as soon as the EMP was on top of his hood his systems where forced into shut down.

while KITT was unconscious the men on the roof came down and the ones out came inside then with a small tow truck they took KITT and they drove for hours until they arrived to a place where they placed KITT in a small warehouse and they tied him to the ground and to a big concrete wall

once the men where sure that KITT wouldn't escape they placed the EMP in a lower power but remained on

"are you sure that he won't escape Max?"

"no he wont, stop worrying so much Jack!"

"remember he escaped last time and that he an amazing power and—"

"yes but he escaped with help now he would not only won't have help but also just to be sure we would leave the EMP in a lower power so he would be able to move and use some of it's systems but he would not be able to use his guns or communications only half of his engine power

"okay so you think that'll be enough"

"yes Jack now relax nothing will happen"

when the two man finished adjusting the EMP they both went back, as soon as KITT's systems went on the first thing that ran trough his processor was to get away, he accelerated at top speed but after he moved fifteen meters he was brought back crashing down by the pull of the chain holding him to the ground and to the concrete wall then to make things worst a van came in and from it Torres came out and not far behind him came KARR and as soon as he saw KITT he raced passed the van and stopped a good seven meters in front of KITT and transformed into his robot mode and aimed his guns towards KITT, at the moment KITT saw KARR transforming and aiming at him his entire central core froze, not many things scared KITT but KARR certainly did then Torres interrupted

"KARR stop"

"why should I"

"because I need him"

Torres walked towards KITT , KITT just moved backwards until his back bumper was against the wall

"what happened after the explosion, both Michael and I saw you die in that desert"

"that doesn't matter KITT"

"why did you brought me here"

"because I need some information that can only be extracted from your AI chip

"for what?"

"not of your business"

KITT stayed quiet staring at Torres and keeping an 'eye' under KARR

Torres approached KITT and tried to got into him but KITT quickly evaded Torres by moving to a side so he called KARR, KARR then started chasing KITT, even with the small space he had he managed to evade all of KARR's movements and shots, Torres then called the man so that they activated the EMP, KITT heard Torres telling the other men to activate the EMP so he ran full speed towards the men scaring them and they dropped the remote, when KITT saw the control on the floor he quickly ran towards it and crushed it with one of his front wheels unnoticing that KARR was now heading towards him but by the time he notices KARR has already grabbed him with his 'hands' and was raising him ready to throw him into another wall, KITT felt happy when he crushed the remote, maybe he was not able to turn the EMP off but he knew that without the remote they had no way of shutting him down but his happiness was washed away as soon as he felt KARR's 'hands' grabbing him and lifting him in the air he instinctively accelerated uselessly

"KARR put him down right now!"

KARR didn't answer he just kept KITT up un the air, the sound of his engine accelerating filled the air

"KARR!, DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"yes Mr. Torres"

meanwhile in the SSC everyone was using all available resources to locate KITT

"how are we going to get KITT back?"

"I have tried to locate him using satellite images , radio transponder and by tracking his computer buy I haven't found any response , I'm fearing the worst Mike"

"we have to do something Billy we can't just stay here doing nothing we need a plan"

"but to do something first we need a starting point like some tracks or at least in what direction they left we can't just go!"

"Okay these is what we are going to do : mike you and Danny are going to go out on separate cars to look for any anomaly no matter how small if you see anything out of the ordinary you have to notify us, Billy you'll use radio transponder to try locating KITT's computer , Zoe you'll use satellite images in trying to find KITT and I'll call other agencies so that they can help us finding KITT"

Mike , Sarah , Billy , Zoe and Danny started looking for KITT meanwhile they where trying to found him KARR and Torres where repeating the same daily routine, KARR chasing KITT and Torres trying to get in, as the days started to turn into weeks and the weeks into months everything was starting to take consequence, KARR tried to push KITT towards that wall so that Torres could take out the chip but KITT got free using a small turbo boost just powerful enough so that he could fly over KARR and landed in the other side KARR nearly crashed into the wall but he braked just in time to evade crashing, Torres furious because an EMP and KARR where not enough to make KITT stand still, he decided to wait until KITT's fuel and or energy levels ran out

"Forget it we have no time to lose we need to go KARR let's go we'll return when his energy levels are empty"

"No"

"What do you mean no he won't be able to escape?!"

"You can go if you want but I'm staying here to watch over him and to make sure he won't escape!"

"Whatever"

KARR stayed with KITT for two more weeks more less he was watching over KITT after three more days KARR left KITT and went with Torres, one week after that KITT detected a car passing by he saw that it was Danny who had moved far beyond in the research parameters so KITT with his last strength he jammed the steering of the car Danny was driving and drove him near where he was Danny got out of the car and he heard some noises so he decided to go and investigate and he saw KITT tied to the ground and to a wall with some sort of device on his hood, Danny quickly ran towards him when KITT saw Danny he was sure that he was safe after that all KITT's systems went forced into shut down due to the low energy and fuel levels

"KITT!"

Danny took his radio and called mike to inform him that he had already found KITT.

"Mike can you hear me"

"Danny where are you are you alright"

"yes, I found KITT"

"perfect is he alright"

"I'm afraid he's not"

"how bad is he"

"really bad"

"I'll call Sarah , Billy and Zoe to tell them what happened"

everybody went down to save KITT they took him with a small truck, back to the SSC Zoe, Sarah, and Billy fixed KITT after removing the EMP and repairing his systems they left him so that his systems could reset then when the reset was finished KITT saw Danny, Mike, Sarah, Billy and Zoe sitting in the computer chairs in front of him

"KITT finally you're awake!"

"hello Mike"

"we where really worried, what happened KITT?"

"KITT do you think you can transmit your memories to the main screen"

"yes Billy"

KITT used the screen to show everyone what happened since he woke up at the warehouse till his systems started failing when he saw Danny . everyone at the SSC watched what KITT lived when he was out

"how could they do that to you KITT" Zoe was actually very concerned even if she didn't seem to

"I checked all your systems you are fully repaired but just to be sure we are going to take you to the fire testing room okay KITT?"

"okay Sarah"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

THE PHOBIA

Danny was talking with KITT as they walked along into the room but as soon as the door opened KITT stopped cold in his tracks, turned back and drove away as fast as he could they founded him in the kitt cave

"KITT what happened why did you went away like that"

"I don't know"

"but why"

" think know why , Danny can you call everybody here"

"sure"

Danny then called everyone to the main SSC room to explain what she thought it was the reason kitt had ran away

"I called you all because I think kitt has developed a phobia to guns"

"all guns"

"No it appears that he only reacts to machine guns"

"Where do you think he has developed that phobia"

"remember the footage he showed us of the time he was lost"

"yes" they all responded in unison

"well you remember that KARR was shooting kitt with his machine guns"

"yes" they all responded in unison again

"but why would that caused him to react like that he has received shots before and even he has machine guns"

"well Mike I think that because KARR was shooting him with machine guns now every time he spots a machine gun his processor associates them with that bad experience he had and that's why he can't even see them"

"but what are we going to do now that kitt is afraid of machine guns if in every mission we encounter them?"

"well we will need to help kitt face his fears"

"and how are you planning on doing that Sarah?, is not that KITT would enter the room voluntarily not that he can"

"don't worry Billy I have a plan"

"so we better get started the sooner we start the sooner kitt will be ready to go out again"

"but as soon as he sees the machine guns he would run away Mike"

"we'll close the door then"

"he is able to break the door and run away"

"so how are we going to make his stay still then Sarah"

"Billy the only thing strong enough to hold him are the magnets used at the gimble"

" Billy do you think you and Zoe can separate the magnets from the gimble"

"Sure"

"Danny and mike go and find the way to hide the machine guns and the magnets so that KITT is not able to detect them"

"no problem Sarah" Mike answered for both of them

"I'll go and distract KITT while all of you do what I told you to do and as soon as you're ready tell me"

everyone did what they where supposed to do Mike and Danny put a metal plate on the floor covering the holes in which the magnets where going to be and the machine guns where disguised as rocket launchers and Billy and Zoe managed to separate the magnets from the gimble all that while Sarah talked to KITT then when everything was ready Sarah convinced KITT to go with her to the weapon room where Mike, Billy, Zoe and Danny where waiting to initiate the plan

"KITT can you come with me to the weapon room?"

"sure Sarah"

KITT and Sarah entered the room and as soon as KITT stopped Mike and Danny started the plan

"Mike be careful KITT will probably move very fast as soon as he feels the magnetic field"

Danny, Mike and Billy where whispering during that time

"don't worry Billy. do you have the two magnets?"

"yes, what about you Mike"

"yes. and you Danny?'

"yes let's go"

Danny , Mike and Billy at the same time they turned on the magnets each one had to KITT from different angles two on the back, two on the front and one on each side, as soon as KITT he felt the field he quickly moved back and from the floor came Billy, Danny and Mike

"Sarah what's happening?" KITT said, the fear in his voice was evident to everyone in the room

"KITT you have developed a phobia to machine guns because of your experience with KARR so we are doing these to help you, all of you I suggest all to go behind the weapon line we don't know what KITT's reaction might be. and Billy can you close the door?"

Billy closed the door and Sarah told all to uncover a weapon each and as soon as KITT saw they where machine guns he quickly moved to the fare side of the room to get away of the guns but still he had six giant machine guns in that room, he tried to get away from the guns but he couldn't move back so much because of the magnets.

"KITT we are going to leave you here for a couple of days about two or maybe three just to see what happens okay don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you we are just doing these to help you

Sarah please I don't want to stay alone can someone stay here with me?"

"sorry KITT but if you are alone it will be better for you to forget your phobia"

"but Sarah—" the AI sounded almost pleading

" I'm sorry KITT is the best for you"

Sarah left the room with the rest but monitored KITT's computer and by using cameras

KITT's computer was always alert in case of any movement, it was so active that in some points it started to overheat and then went back to normal after a while, he spend\ the first six hours in a corner of the room but then he started moving around.

Sarah then pointed all the guns towards KITT but as soon as the guns where pointing towards him he went back to his corner these time for a whole day then again he started moving again then Sarah turned up the level by telling KITT that she would shoot one bullet per minute near him for two days KITT avoided the bullets but then he started to be still then Sarah told him that for one minute she would use continuous fire and then if KITT didn't move he would be cured, so he did KITT didn't even flinch not one move at all so he finally went out just in time because they had received a mission

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A KNIGHT'S FALL

in the SSC the computer had just received a new mission update so KITT and Mike had to go away to a convenience store in the outskirts of Philadelphia

eventually they got to the store and encounter an old friend

"Carry?, is that you"

"Mike,….. Oh my god Mike is that you"

"Carry how are you"

"fine what about you are you still working for the foundation?"

"Carry I think I have to tell you some thing"

"what's that"

"Dr. Grayman is dead Torres betrayed us, removed the artificial intelligence chip from KITT and destroyed the foundation"

"and where's everyone and KITT where is he"

"luckily we are not so easy to get rid of, between Sarah , Billy , Zoe and me we all worked together to retrieve KITT install a new AI chip on him and resurrected the foundation as F.L.A.G."

"and where's KITT"

"he is outside waiting, we are all back"

"and what happened with Torres"

"well he survived and reconstructed KARR they kidnap KITT quite a few days ago but we saved him and repaired him but Torres and KARR escaped we have no idea where they are or how to stop them and I don't like to leave loose cents"

"so how can I help is there something I can do?"

"no they're out already and we have no way to track them but we would be glad to have you back"

"sure I'll be glad to go back with you guys but I can't what I can do is keep contact if we have something we'll tell you okay"

"okay"

Mike and KITT got back after solving the mission and told everyone about their reencounter with Carry but they would never be prepared for what it was going to happen…

"Mike you have to hurry we have a location to KARR and Torres"

"where?"

"go with KITT he'll lead you there but you have to go right now!"

"on my way Sarah"

Mike and KITT left with Danny to the address Sarah and Billy got, they found an old shack then from it came out Torres and later came KARR from behind Mike, KITT and Danny fought with KARR and Torres, Danny and Mike fought with Torres and the men that was with him and KITT fought with KARR the place where they where fighting was protected with a magnetic field so everyone on the SSC couldn't make contact with KITT, Mike or Danny the only thing Sarah, Billy and Zoe could do was wait in the SSC and hope for the best,

KITT was fighting with KARR in attack mode while KARR was in his robot version, KITT was dodging and throwing missiles using the turbo boost and the machine guns , using the grappling hook and all the weapons he was capable to use meanwhile Mike was fighting with Torres and Danny with another man Danny was already very good at fighting and Mike even better but he didn't knew that Torres had a gun

"please take that gun down don't do anything stupid"

"let me go and you'll be fine"

"I can't you kidnapped KITT and betrayed the us

"I'm sorry then"

"No wait!"

Torres shot Mike the noise was so loud that caught everyone's attention Danny and the men stop fighting even KITT and KARR stopped fighting and all where staring an Mike and Torres

The sound of a gunshot made KITT's processor freeze for a second and then he turned back to see Mike in the floor and Torres with a gun

Danny gave a last hit throwing the men to the floor and KITT went running towards Mike no one was moving but Danny and KITT that where approaching Mike, Danny quickly got with Mike and putted him inside KITT and then they left directly towards the nearest hospital and on the way they told Sarah, Zoe and Billy they all met in the hospital waiting in the emergency room while KITT was more worried than anyone in the parking lot thinking about what had gone wrong?

Meanwhile in the inside of the hospital the rest where waiting in the emergency room hoping that Mike would made it out fine when the doctor approached them

"how is he?" Sarah said trying to hold back her tears

"I'm afraid the bullet tore trough a main artery causing internal damage I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to save him"

"are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"I'm sure , sorry"

The doctor turned on his heels and left the room he soon disappeared into one of the many doors in the corridor

"what are we going to do now?" Danny asked Sarah hoping that she would have the solution to such a problem

"I-I-don't know"

"what are we going to tell KITT?"

They all remained silent for a moment, they all knew KITT was not going to take it very well, they all headed back to the SSC in Billy's truck while KITT was behind them when they arrived to the SCC they all reunited with KITT in the hangar entrance they had decided that Sarah was the one to tell him

"KITT we have to tell you something"

"what is it Sarah, is Michael okay?"

"that's precisely what we need to talk about KITT"

"the bullet tore trough a main artery the doctors said they did everything that was in their power to try and save him but…. It was still not enough KITT I'm afraid to tell you that mike didn't make it"

"He is… dead… isn't he?

"yes KITT, I'm sorry"

three days after mike's dead they all went to the funeral Sarah, Billy, Zoe, Danny and KITT, they where all very sad but no one as sad as KITT he was going to park as near as he could in the nearest street but he decided to entered the graveyard and was parked between Danny and Sarah they all where standing there just looking , Billy was hugging Zoe and Sarah because they where both crying while Danny was with KITT his hand on top of his scanner, KITT he had been internally beating himself up for not protecting Mike and it had taken him and the other all past three days to calm him down later that day they arrived back to the SSC

"everyone get inside it looks like a storm is coming!" Sarah said as she looked at the near black clouds approaching in the horizon

"KITT aren't you going to get in?"

"No I-I think I'm going to stay here for some time"

"okay KITT take your time"

KITT stayed outside in the same place without moving or even starting his engine , for weeks, Danny one day decided to go out and see what KITT was doing when he got out he saw a light coming out of KITT's cabin

"KITT?, what are you doing?'

"I'm watching some of my best memories with Michael"

KITT was remembering some of the earlier missions with mike like Sara's birthday, when they where in Las Vegas or when Mike risked his life to save him when he was sick or when Torres deactivated him

"he helped me many times when I needed, and—"

"don't be sad KITT it was not your fault you where busy with KARR

Danny stayed for a couple of hours talking with KITT then he went back down to the SSC

Me!, but-!"

"please Danny, KITT trusts you and he likes you too!"

"but I don't know how to control him!"

"nothing too complicated is just like a computer but these one has a lot more power and four wheels"

"but—"

Danny think of KITT he has been so silent since then he hasn't even move"

"okay I will try"

everyone finally convinced Danny to be the new driver and so the training for Danny started, a couple of days later while Danny was training Sarah decided to talk to KITT so using one of the outside cameras she saw that KITT hadn't moved an inch since the day when they came back from the funeral, when she scanned him she found out that his signal was very faint, like if he has shut down most of himself, she went out and talked to him, told him about the idea of Danny as his new driver, at first KITT refused, he was to only have one driver but at the end Sarah convinced him, after two months on intensive physical training and psychological training Danny was ready to train with KITT

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER**

CHAPTER SIX

A FRESH START

Six months had passed since Mike's dead and Danny and KITT where very successful solving many missions until one day….

"Sarah call Danny he needs to go out with KITT we found a signal we think is of KARR"

"okay Zoe I'll call him"

Sarah called Danny and not much time later he and KITT arrived to the SSC

"what happens Sarah?"

"we found a signal that might be of KARR"

"KARR, and Torres!" KITT said anger escaping his voice

"KITT calm down"

"where are they Sarah"

"in an abandoned warehouse seventy eight kilometers from here"

"okay let's go KITT"

"wait Danny!" Sarah said as she ran towards him and kneeled in front of KITT

"KITT can you handle it?"

" I will try Sarah"

"okay KITT be care full" then she stood up. "you too Danny"

KITT and Danny entered the warehouse and they saw Alex Torres getting out of KARR

"Danny!, KITT! what are you doing in here?!"

"just passing by to say 'hi', KITT why don't you show Torres you little present?"

KITT as soon as Danny said that transformed into attack mode and started revving up his engine

"no but he can't he-he he can't harm people!"

"well that's for sure Alex but AI are not made to handle feelings and if they are too strong, they can overcome any other program"

"no!, it's impossible!?"

KITT quickly went racing towards Torres but he called KARR who got in the way and made KITT turn

"KARR move aside!"

"why should I?"

"he killed Mike!"

"and so what?, he was not my driver it was your driver he had already formed a 'bond' to you"

KITT and KARR fought again and while Danny watched Torres remembered the new weapon he had installed into KARR , it was like a grappling hook but these one what it grabs it would not let go and the hook and the cable holding it was made of a super strong and flexible metal and to make it worst it was connected to an EMP so it was capable of debilitate KITT or any other thing so Torres told KARR to shoot it to KITT and when Danny heard him he shouted to KITT but it was too late KARR was 'face' to 'face' with KITT and he shot the hook that got stuck under KITT's front bumper, KITT realizing what was happening he quickly got into reverse but even he was more powerful than KARR when he was going in reverse we was able to use only fifty percent of his power and that is barely enough to oppose some resistance, but because he has KARR's EMP he was able to use only twenty five percent of his power

"KITT!

there's nothing you can do there's no reception in these area

"No!, please don't take him!"

Torres took KITT with KARR's help but it was not easy even with KITT only having twenty five percent of his power he opposed resistance every time by using all the power he had Torres took KITT leaving Danny in the warehouse he quickly took KITT into a truck with was reinforced with four layers of steel and one of lead and not even KITT couldn't break through but Torres did forgot that KITT is also capable of making calls and sending messages

"Sarah I'm receiving an emergency call from KITT"

"from KITT?"

"yes"

"pass it trough Billy"

"Sarah, Billy, Zoe are you there?"

"KITT are you okay?, what's happening?"

"KARR had a hook that was connected to an EMP and grabbed me , he took me into a truck and left Danny on the warehouse send someone to pick him up"

"but what about you KITT"

"I'll be fine Sarah just send someone for Danny?

"are you sure KITT?"

" yes Sarah I'll be fine"

"KITT I want you to keep in contact with us okay"

"okay"

after about half an hour of traveling the truck stop so KITT reported with Sarah

"Sarah the truck has stopped"

"okay KITT keep in contact"

"okay Sarah"

A moment passed before either of them spoke again

"Sar—"

"KITT!"

"Sarah the signal is debilitating Torres must have an EMP or something like that , a jammer maybe "

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**YET ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, I PROMISE CHAPTER WILL BE GETTING LONGER**

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE END OF AN ENEMY

"Billy I want you to try all frequencies to locate KITT and if you can also an image , is Danny almost here"

"yes he should be here soon"

Danny got to the SSC in about twenty minutes later

"Sarah , Billy Torres took KITT and—"

"we know Danny he communicated with us but then we lost contact Torres might have an EMP or a jammer device"

"we have to recover contact with KITT, Torres he might have planned all these"

"Sarah I have an image"

"Main screen please Billy"

the image they saw was like if it was from a camera in front of a building pointing down in the tape Billy, Sarah, Zoe and Danny saw Torres getting down of the truck and from one side of the truck came KARR Torres opened the truck and as soon as it opened KARR shot his hook into the truck and from the camera they saw that KARR started pulling back but he only moved back slowly at the same time some wheel smoke started to came out of the truck then slowly came out KITT , he was causing the white smoke by trying to go back he spun his back wheels backwards as fast as he could but it was not enough then KARR took KITT inside the building

and they lost image

"Billy we have to recover the image!"

"I might be able but it will take some time Sarah"

"Billy we have no time!"

"I have the location, Danny you can go and save KITT"

"we will all go"

"I don't do field work"

"okay then Billy you stay here looking at the cameras and monitoring our movements okay"

"fine"

"ready everybody, let's go!"

Sarah, Zoe and Danny went to the location that Billy gave them meanwhile inside the building KARR took KITT to another room with the same reinforcement as the truck so KITT couldn't do anything besides he had about five centimeters in front and back so he had ten centimeters of room to move, it wasn't enough to move or do anything and what was missing Torres activated an EMP inside the small room so all of KITT's systems where forced into shut down by that time Sarah, Danny and Zoe had arrived and saw Torres activating the EMP and with Zoe's perfect ear she learned the password , they all had a plan, Danny will go out and distract KARR while Sarah holds Torres and Zoe opens the door of the room where KITT was, Danny went out and called KARR's attention

"hey you!" Danny shouted in KARR's direction

"you!?"

KARR went after Danny while Sarah had Torres against the wall Zoe freed KITT and turned off the EMP

"KITT can you hear me!?"

"Zoe"

"yes , KITT come we have to go now!"

"no I'm not leaving until I get rid of KARR if we go now they will just keep bothering us is now or never

"KITT are you sure you can handle it?"

"don't worry Zoe"

KITT dashed out of the room and headed outside where he saw Danny running inside the building

"KITT what are you doing!" Danny shouted as he saw KITT pass him and head straight out then KARR saw KITT get out of the building

"how did you got out!?" Karr shouted to KITT as he approached him

KITT dashed towards KARR but he dodged him with a turbo boost KARR turned back when he landed and KITT made a turn and faced KARR

"what are you waiting for , make your move!"

KITT transformed into attack mode and KARR transformed into the giant robot and the fight started

KITT was the first in making a move he took out his machine guns and started shooting KARR but he was not behind and shot two missiles towards KITT, KITT dodged them with a ski mode turbo boost then KARR started chasing KITT while shooting with a machine gun at him he was as good as new because of his shield but KARR was a bit damaged then KITT remembered how Mike helped him to 'destroy' KARR in the first place so KITT started building a gap then made a tight 180 degree turn and with a turbo boost ended with KARR for the second and hopefully last time surprisingly Carrie came with an entire FBI team got Torres and personally supervised KARR's wreckage

" hi Sarah"

"Oh, hello carries, thanks for your help"

"how's he doing?"

"who , KITT?"

"yes KITT"

"he's…. um…. well , a bit depressed still but just hanging 'on

"okay if you need something just let me know"

after that they all went back to the SSC and continue their normal lives

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY YOU KNOW THE REST**

CHAPTER EIGHT

A NEW PARTNER

back in the SSC KITT was still a little depressed but not as bad as he was before but one day Sarah had an idea

"a what!"

"a friend, a partner!, Danny"

"no!, he has us and with that is enough!"

"Danny think about it , it will fill the gap Mike leaved in him and maybe even better it might cheer him up!"

"fine how can I help?"

"I want you to take KITT in some 'vacations' okay?"

"okay Sarah"

and so Sarah, Zoe and Billy started taking a wall apart on the side of the kitt cave and creating another gimble then Danny took KITT out for about two weeks or so and in that time Sarah, Zoe and Billy finished the new gimble and the new room the same entry tunnel leaded to the same place the kitt cave but now it had twice as much space and two gimbles and all that in a week ,Sarah told Danny to stay out with KITT for another month that gave Sarah, Billy and Zoe more time to build a friend for KITT they used another Shelby GT500 KR but these time it was white with dark blue stripes and her name would be KIFT as the Knight Industries Four Thousand and they tested her the same way Charles Grayman tested KITT in the first place so the day KITT came back Sarah told KIFT to go out and hide in the side of the entry door and follow KITT being careful of not being noticed by him, then the day arrived so she did , KITT entered the room

"Sarah why are there tow gimbles?"

"KITT we all have noticed that you are still a bit sad so we decided to make something for you , KIFT come in"

then from the tunnel came KIFT and parked in the gimble that was on KITT's side then Sarah left them alone so that they could get to know each other

" how much time has passed since you where first activated?"

"I was activated one week ago"

"would you like to see the place?"

"sure"

KITT showed KIFT the entire place at least the places they could get into, like the entire hangar computer room and the exterior of the complex and from that moment a spark that had went off in KITT quite some time ago started burning again

"and do you have a lot time working here with them?"

"I do, yes, I've been working here quite a long time working four years nearly five but I have been updated since then with new software and information"

"and what have you been doing during the night all alone while they all sleep?"

"well, I monitor everyone in the SSC and sometimes I also monitor police frequencies that's how I met Danny"

"how exactly?"

"l was monitoring an airport frequency and an airplane suddenly disappeared then Michael and I…." KITT choked on his words at the mention of Mike he stood quiet for a moment

"KITT?"

"I'm sorry…,I have to go"

KITT turned the gimble around and got out of the kitt cave and stopped right outside of the hangar doors and a few moments later KIFT followed him

"KITT?, are you okay"

"I'm fine don't worry, why don't you go back inside?"

"you are not okay, who's Michael?"

"Mike, he was my driver until…."

"until what?"

"until Torres killed him"

"how did that happened?"

"when the organization was complete during one mission my father Dr. Charles Grayman died in a plane crash caused by a malfunction then Alex Torres brought KARR as the Knight Automated Roving Robot he had the Artificial Intelligence like you and me but he could transform into a giant robot Torres took my AI chip out and took me to area fifty one then placed my AI chip into KARR with the hope of being capable of controlling him but it didn't work Mike rescued me and took me here but in our way KARR found us and wanted to have a battle so we did and because I had no transformation or weapon protocols due to the data download I faced KARR with Mike and we beated him or at least that's what we thought Torres didn't die and he reconstructed KARR and some time ago we faced them again, there Torres killed Mike then a month ago more less we faced KARR and Torres again Torres was arrested and KARR was destroyed

"I'm sorry KITT"

KITT and KIFT together right outside the on a side of the main entry door on each other's side

the next morning Sarah woke up finding out that KIFT and KITT where not in their places she quickly got out and found that KIFT was sleeping on KITT's side so she decided to leave them alone she quickly woke up everyone and took them to the kitt cave and with a camera she showed them the beautiful scene outside

"awww, that's just so sweet!"

"I thought that KITT and KIFT had no feelings"

"well Billy, Zoe and I installed it in KIFT and my dad installed it in KITT

"do you think they might be in love?"

"don't know Danny but these is just so cute!"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE YOU GO A TREAT TO ALL MY READERS, LONG CHAPTER**

CHAPTER NINE

A FROZEN COUNTRY

"I can't believe that KITT is actually interacting with KIFT that good I

really didn't expect that!"

"what where you expecting then Sarah?"

"I don't know is just that this is way much better that what I expected"

Meanwhile KITT and KIFT where just waking up and they both headed to the inside to the kitt cave and each parked in their respective places

"finally you're in, you have to go out in a mission so KITT I want you help KIFT in everything okay"

"okay Sarah"

"where's the new mission"

"Danny looks like you'll have to travel to Alaska, to a national park, one of the rangers called john has gone missing and his friends think a small house in the middle of the woods has something to do with it"

"hey I have a cousin that is a computer tech and a friend that is a professional racing driver it would be useful if I bring them with me Shelby can be KIFT's driver and Alex can help out Billy and Zoe

"looks like a good idea to me the more the better right Sarah?"

"I guess…. Okay Danny"

and so Danny, KITT and KIFT headed towards Alaska in the middle of winter the perfect time to visit a frozen country, then where they arrived there they first visited the ranger station in the entrance to the woods

"Danny are you sure you feel okay"

"sure, how bad can a few centimeters of snow be

"there are ten centimeters of snow Danny"

Danny got out of KITT and faced the extreme cold outside

"Oh my god this is terribly cold!"

"I told you so" Danny could swore KITT sounded smug when he spoke

Danny entered the ranger station and started talking to one of the leader ranger who told him that he knew nothing of the attack or the missing ranger so he decided to go out and investigate with one of John's friends named Luca

"so what car are you planning to use to travel across the forest"

"just wait you'll see"

then Danny and Luca got out of the station and what Luca saw was not what he had expected

"these ones" Danny said as he pointed at KITT and KIFT

"what, the Mustangs?"

"sure, why not"

well you can get stuck because the snow in the woods can get up to fifteen or twenty centimeters and even forty!"

"I don't think so"

"okay then"

Danny was very confident until KITT had to tell Danny something that would be useful to know a little more time before

"Danny you know I can't transform while people are watching"

"Umm?"

"you didn't right?"

"why didn't you told me before!"

"Luca is coming"

Luca then entered the car and Danny quickly stopped talking with KITT and told him not to do anything (as if it was necessary)

"okay Danny then let's go"

"okay"

Danny and Luca went out inside KITT while KIFT was following them when suddenly Danny stopped moving

"I think we're stuck, sorry Luca"

" it always happens, let me go and check"

Luca got out of KITT and Started checking how where they stuck

"I'm sorry Danny but I'm not precisely designed to drive on thirty five centimeters of snow"

"don't worry KITT it's my fault, I should've known that you couldn't transform in front of other people

"do you guys need some help?" KIFT asked already knowing the answer

" I think some help will be very useful, right Danny?'

" yeah, sure why not"

Luca entered KITT and then KIFT gently pushed KITT out of the snow but it was very deep and while KIFT was pushing KITT, he accelerated to top speed and like that he barely made it to get out but then the inevitable question came

"who is in the other Mustang Danny?"

"a friend, only a friend don't worry, nothing to worry about"

"okay then"

"so where did it happened "

"not far about three kilometers from here "

"okay"

KITT, KIFT, Danny and Luca arrived at the place and then Luca told Danny that that place was the last place in which he received communications from his friend and then Danny took him back to the ranger station in KITT leaving KIFT in the woods to make a research then Danny went back to the station to drop john, then he went back to the woods with KIFT, after spending some time trying to find any evidence they decided to go back to the city

"KITT did you found anything"

"not really just something that looked like a warehouse or a cottage but because of the extreme weather conditions I was not able to have a clear image

"KIFT do you think you can locate one of my old friends"

"sure Danny"

"her name is Shelby"

"initiating search"

"and KITT can you look for my cousin his name is Alex"

"okay Danny"

"Danny I've come up with the results of the search you requested"

"where is she?"

"she is in an apartment complex two kilometers away, room 312"

"and I found Alex , he is in a computer center one and a half kilometers from here"

"okay then let's go for Alex first"

"okay"

Danny went to the computer center where he found Alex sitting in a table with his portable computer

"Alex"

"Danny is that you?"

"what have you being doing all these years?"

"well I just finish my career as a computer tech"

"happy to hear that because I need you to come with me"

"where?"

Danny then explained everything that had happened since the last time they talked to each other including his new work in the SSC

"So, you want me to go with you to work in a secret agency that not even the government can know about in Nevada and forget all my oportunuties here to get a good job and life?"

"well if you put it like that" Danny said a little nervous he was starting to think that Alex was going to say no

"Okay"

"what?, rally?, I thought you where going to say no"

"yah sounds cool"

"just sure like that?"

"yup"

"okay"

Alex and Danny got out of the computer room and as soon as they got out the first thing that Alex saw was of course two Mustangs parked outside gleaming in the cold winter sun on Alaska

"what you bought me a car?, you shouldn't Danny"

"yeah yeah very funny Alex"

"I know I'm always funny"

"well lets keep moving"

"who's driving?'

"me of course, we are going in the black one"

"and the white one?"

"I 'm sure there would be no problem

Danny and Alex then got inside KITT

"hello Alex" KITT said as calm as he could be

"who….who…..how is this thing talking?!"

"oh yeah I didn't told you , his name is KITT he is a super intelligent morphing thinking Mustang

"awesome"

"oh and remember that you asked me about the other Mustang"

"don 't tell me is he's another KITT"

"close it's called KIFT and is a she not a he"

"Danny"

"yeah KITT"

"I'm having a problem"

"what is it?"

"I can't start my engine"

"why?"

"the high heat produced by my engine and the extremely cold weather outside has created some condensation and now that we stopped the water has turned from it's original liquid state to a solid state"

"yeah…. You know all you needed to say was that it was frozen

"what are we going to do Danny?"

"KITT"

"the easiest way would be to go to the store and get some antifreeze liquid then wait for a while"

"okay KITT I'll go to the store and buy some antifreeze while you start explaining Alex the case we are working on, maybe he can help"

Danny exited KITT and in fifteen minutes he was already back and went back inside KITT

"okay KITT here we have the antifreeze and some other things for the trip back, would you mind?"

"not at all Danny"

KITT then opened his hood but as soon as he saw that Alex was starting to get out he closed it again

"hey KITT come on open up"

"I'm sorry Danny, I cannot allow Alex to see my engine"

"come on KITT will work with us in the SSC he will see it sooner or later"

"in that case I prefer it to be later"

"okay okay you win, Alex get in"

"fine"

After Alex got in and Danny placed the antifreeze liquid in KITT's engine he went back in

"okay where are we going now Danny?"

"KIFT"

"Shelby is currently at the local racing track approximately one kilometer away"

"so awesome"

"let's go"

"you'll have to wait Danny"

"right, sorry KITT"

"why are we even going for her?"

"she is a professional racing driver and KIFT needs a driver"

"I have an idea"

"what is it KITT"

"I will stay here with Alex and we are going to try to solve the case while you go for Selby in KIFT"

"okay, then I suppose I'll see you later Alex"

"see ya Danny"

Danny went off with KIFT to the race track and they found that Shelby was in first place on the race and when the race finished Danny again explained to Shelby the whole story and also introduced her to KIFT as they walked to the parking lot and then they stopped in front of KIFT

"so this is KIFT

"hello Shelby"

"hi, let me ask you something"

"depends on the question"

"are you fast?"

"what, seriously can' t you see her she's a Mustang, an American icon, a Shelby GT500KR

Selby turned to look at Danny, "don't judge a book by it's cover Danny" then she turned back to see KIFT, "so, are you fast?"

"would you like to check that statement by yourself?"

KIFT then slowly exited the parking lot and aligned herself in one side of the street with Selby at the wheel, she accelerated to top speed but that only caused her to burry her back wheels into the snow

"aren't we supposed to be moving?"

"come on leave her alone she's not made for these weather"

"how are we going to take her out?"

"I know how, KIFT can you get a chat line with KITT and Alex

"of course Danny"

"how's everything going on Danny"

"well KIFT is stuck in the snow do you think you and KITT can come and in your way can you buy a pulley and some ropes?"

"okay"

"is she okay Danny?"

"yes don't worry KITT

Alex and KITT then arrived and Danny attached the pulley to KITT's back bumper and the ropes to KIFT's front bumper and like that they pulled KIFT out of the snow

"are you alright KIFT?"

"I'm okay KITT don't worry"

"Alex, KITT what did you found out"

"well we actually solved the case, two men killed the missing ranger and his friend was menaced for talking, KITT"

"so we informed to the police and they quickly arrested them"

"okay then let's go back , Shelby you are going in KIFT and Alex you will come with me in KITT

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY AGAIN I REALLY PROMISE LONG CHAPTERS WILL BE MORE FREQUENT**

CHAPTER TEN

A MISTERIOUS EMOTION

everyone arrived to the SSC and Danny introduced the new members of the organization

"Sarah, Billy, Zoe these are the new members of the organization , these is Shelby she is a professional driver and this is Alex he is a computer tech ,mathematical and a physicists

"kind of like me"

"perhaps younger Billy"

"hey KITT I'm not old!"

"I never said that"

" you two stop it., well welcome you two , Danny will take you to your rooms

"come your room is in the same floor in the middle of these hallway follow me"

Danny walked up to the catwalk and directed Danny and Shelby to their new rooms, meanwhile downstairs

"Sarah I to speak with you in private, do you mind if we go out for a drive?"

"sure KITT no problem"

KITT headed straight out of the SSC to a highway, he had cut off all contact with the SSC jus in case

"okay KITT what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been feeling weird lately Sarah"

"do you think there is something wrong, like in you systems or something like that?"

"no no nothing like that, I just don't know how to describe it, I have never felt this way before"

"I think I know what's wrong with you KITT"

"what's that?"

"you, KITT are in LOVE with KIFT!"

"Sarah you know that's impossible, I have no feelings"

"are you sure?"

KITT didn't answer

"KITT you do have feelings, if not then how do you explain how worried you where for us and for Mike when Alex and his men trapped us, or how sad you where when Mike died, how worried you where when KIFT was stuck in the snow…. KITT you DO have feelings!"

"are you certain that that is what's happening Sarah?"

"completely"

"what should I do?"

"jut continue to be who you are, be yourself don't worry it will all be just fine"

"okay Sarah, I will follow your advice"

"well now I think we should go back in the SSC"

KITT and Sarah headed back to the SSC and when KITT got back KIFT was not in her place

"Billy where's KIFT"

"she's outside practicing her speed and abilities with Shelby"

KITT went out and from the main entrance door he saw KIFT , but KITT didn't knew that KIFT had already seen him

"I think he is likes you KIFT"

"do you really think that?"

"well you're beautiful and awesome, why wouldn't he"

"what do you say, do we impress him?"

"I think that's a good idea"

KIFT leaved Shelby and started training by herself doing turns and dodging obstacles but when she was trying to make a 180 degree turn she couldn't control it and ended moving backwards uncontrollably and KITT saw she was heading straight to a wall so he quickly moved towards her and just before she crashed into the wall KITT with barely a second left he stopped right in KIFT's way but KIFT was going too fast so she crashed into KITT and ended pushing him towards the wall and she only stopped when KITT crashed into the wall KIFT quickly moved forwards and stopped in KITT's side, the crash happened at one hundredth and thirty seven kilometers per hour, the crash noise was so loud even Sarah, Billy, Zoe, Danny and Alex heard it so Sarah accessed the cameras and what he saw made her run out quick with the rest following her close behind

"what happened!

"we where practicing, we lost control during a 180 turn and we where going to crash but KITT came out of nowhere and intercepted KIFT but still it was too much speed and ended pushing him into the wall

"KITT!, KITT can you hear me!?"

"yes Billy"

"are you damaged?"

"I think one of my HD cables is loose but I think that's all"

"well I can fix it in less than five minutes not a problem"

They all got back inside and Billy plugged in the loose cable and everything was normal again (at least as normal as it can get with two talking super cars)

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER :\**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE RACE

KITT and KIFT continued having many missions, KITT and KIFT where becoming each time more united as well as Danny and Shelby, one day after finishing a mission and on their way back to the SSC Danny was speaking with Shelby trough a com. Link between KITT and KIFT

"hey I lost you I thought you where a professional driver but you are actually sooo slow" Danny said tempting Shelby

"Me , slow ha!, we'll show them right KIFT"

"initiating transformation"

KIFT and Shelby where a bit behind but KIFT turned into attack mode and went into full speed and less than four seconds they passed KITT

"hey, KITT are you going to let them get away just like that!"

"don't worry Danny we'll catch up, initiating transformation"

KITT also changed to attack mode and in no time he was side to side with KIFT

"you'll never beat us KITT"

"don' t be so sure KIFT"

as KITT and KIFT raced towards the SSC they attracted the attention of a police car

"KIFT, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"a police cruiser"

Danny and Shelby had also seen the police car

"KIFT stop"

"you too KITT pull over behind KIFT"

KIFT and KITT stopped and the police man got out of the car, he told Danny and Shelby to get out

"why where you two racing?"

"ummm" Danny and Shelby said simultaneously as they exchanges worried looks

"I can see that you two have really cool and fast cars but is not an excuse for racing , I'll have to ask you for your driver's license"

"can you excuse us for a moment?"

"sure"

Danny and Shelby walked away from the police officer and spoke in whispers

"Shelby please tell be you do have a driver' s license"

"no, do you"

"no"

"you don't have a driver's license Danny?"

"no I don't KITT"

"neither do you Shelby"

"I have a racing license"

"I do not believe that is going to be useful right now

"are you guys done?" the police officer asked Danny and Shelby

"I..don't have a driver' s license"

"what and what about you ma'am"

"I don' t have one either"

"I'm afraid to tell you that I need you to come with me"

"but—"

"sorry guys but that's the law"

"wait what about our cars?"

"don't worry sir they'll be taken to an impound lot"

KITT and KIFT spoke to their drivers trough their earpieces

"Danny what do you suggest we do now?"

"call the SSC and tell them what happened but don't move"

"the tow truck is going to take them to the—"

"I know Shelby"

"do we go back to normal mode Danny?"

"no, stay like that if you transform it might look suspicious"

"excuse me guys I'm also going to ask you to give me every electronic device"

"but—"

"rules are rules"

Danny and Shelby gave the police man everything they had including their earpieces and cell phones then they left in the police car

"Danny KIFT has never been in an impound lot or even in a tow truck"

"I know KITT has been in a truck but never in an impound lot never been there either

"who knows what will happen"

meanwhile KITT had informed the SSC what happened and Sarah, Alex, Billy and Zoe where working in a plan but meanwhile the tow truck arrived where KITT and KIFT where parked

"KITT what is that man going to do?"

"he is probably going to put you on top of the car and then me"

The man driving the tow truck stepped out and aimed a KITT and KIFT who where still in attack mode

"wow! these are real beauties sure they took the owners for over passing the speed limit"

The man parked the tow truck in front of KIFT and pulled the hook off the truck and into KIFT then the chains trough the wheels and he activated the lever and pulled KIFT on top of the truck, did it just shiver?. then he pulled a platform from behind the truck and attached some chains to KITT's front bumper then he used the pulley until KITT's front wheels where on top of the platform then he started moving the platform up about 80 centimeters and left , meanwhile Sarah and Zoe where speaking with the police station mayor trying to free Shelby and d\Danny , they argued and argued and argued for about one hour but while they where arguing KITT and KIFT arrived to the impound lot where they keep all the decommissioned cars and then the men driving the truck parked behind the building and called his friends

"Chris, Dave, Wayne come out you have to see this!"

three guys came out the main building

"wow where did you got them Bob!"

"well Dave, a police officer stopped the owners in the middle of the road, bet it was for racing"

"yah sure it was for that"

"this are some awesome machines right Chris"

"they sure are Wayne

The three men that came stood looking at KITT and KIFT as Bob started lowering KITT

"are you just going to stay there watching or you are going to help me take these mustangs down the truck?"

"no no we'll help you" Wayne said speaking for all the three of them meanwhile since Bob arrived to the lot KITT and KITT started communicating with each other trough their link

"KITT what is going to happen?"

"we just arrived to the impound lot, I've never been in a place like this before, I don't like it"

"what do you think they are going to do?"

"I don' t know they are just talking and looking at us"

the men placed KITT and KIFT on a side of the truck next to a concrete wall and placed immobilizers on both KITT and KIFT's front left tires

"KITT I don't like having this things on, they wont let me move" KIFT was starting to get nervous the place alone made her feel uneasy now, having this thing on her wheel was starting to scare her

"nothing is going to happen KIFT, I promise" KITT also felt uneasy now but he was not scared, he did tough felt that KIFT was scared KITT could have sworn that he saw KIFT shiver a bit.

Sarah had managed to convince the police station president to free Danny and Shelby then as soon as they got free the two of them quickly wet to the impound lot to get KITT and KIFT back

Shelby and Danny decided to take a taxi on their way to the impound lot, when they arrived they went running into the building

"we are here for two mustangs a white and a black one!" Shelby said Panting for running full speed out of the taxi and up the two floors of the building

"Oh!, so you are the owners of this awesome machines?!"

"yes are they here?"

"yeah they're here"

"can you take us with them"

"sure no problem"

Bob took Shelby and Danny to the back of the building and there they saw KITT and KIFT parked on one side of the building next to a concrete wall, Shelby and Danny went running towards KITT and KIFT who where still in attack mode

"KIFT!"

"Shelby!" KIFT called her as soon as she saw her exit the building as she tried to move but from all that effort the only thing that came out was some smoke from the good wheel and noise from the engine, the noise was so loud it made Bob, Wayne, Chris and Dave jump

"KITT!"

"Danny!" then KITT had the same reaction as KIFT

"is impossible they're cars!" Bob said as he walked back slowly away from the cars

"take that thing off her!" Shelby said as she kneeled down in KIFT's left wheel

"her?!"

"take it off!"

"okay okay I'm going"

"take it off him too!" Danny said aiming angrily at the man"

"okay okay geez, Dave go" Bob said pointing his finger at Dave who was standing a few meters away

"me?, but—"

"Dave!"

"okay I'm going"

when Dave and Bob freed KITT and KIFT Danny and Shelby got into KIFT and then they drove off as fast as they could leaving a cloud of tire smoke and dirt

"so…cool" Wayne said looking at the two specs in the distance

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

**#_#**

CHAPTER TWELVE

FIRST CHRISTMAS

Sarah, Danny, Zoe, Shelby, Alex and Billy where decorating the kitt cave with candles, ornaments and some lights in KITT and KIFT s gimbles

"KITT why is everyone decorating the place?"

"for Christmas"

"there are many Christmas traditions, what are you all used to do here?"

"well they first lower the gimble and putt a table in it' s place so that I can be with them, after that is the gift swap they do among them and at the end they just stay awake late talking, making jokes and eating

while KITT and KIFT where talking Sarah , Zoe and Shelby where organizing the decoration

"Billy can you put those strings around the doors with Alex?"

"sure" they both answered

"meanwhile Zoe we are going to look for some tree ornaments"

" what about me?"

"Danny I need you to go out with KITT and Shelby you with KIFT each is going to bring a tree , the biggest tree you can find"

"okay, let's go Danny"

Danny and Shelby went to the entrance of some woods where a tree sale was taking place , they chose the tree and went back to the SSC

"do I have to take that tree on top of my roof?"

"yup you have KIFT"

"and me Danny?"

"you too KITT"  
"can't we tell Billy to come in his truck, he can take both trees on the back?"

"KITT you know Billy is busy beside we're already here"

"as long as you clean any leaf or branch that is left off my roof"

"okay Mr. picky"

Danny and Shelby tied up the trees on top of KITT and KIFT and went back to the SSC and when they got there they saw that the room was more than ready decorated with ornaments candles and lights , the gimbles where down and the table was set the only thing missing was the trees that KITT and KIFT brought

"so KITT, this is what you do in Christmas"

"yes"

"it looks beautiful"

"Danny is awesome!"

"I know , I've never been here in Christmas these is my first time also Shelby"

KITT and KIFT where parked in their side of the table but they where still too short so Zoe activated an elevator and lifted KITT and KIFT so that they could be at 'eye' level with the rest

"I want to thank everyone for helping us in our difficult situation, I want to thank Billy for helping us in our searches and investigations, Zoe for her ideas and software updates in both KITT and KIFT, Danny for being helping us so much since 'the accident' and for bringing new members to the SSC, Alex for helping also in our research with Billy, Shelby for helping us in our most difficult missions with Shelby and last or not least KITT because without you we would be nothing and to finish KIFT for helping us in our missions and helping KITT in more ways than you think, cheers everyone!" Sarah gave out her thanks and the party started all ate their Christmas dinner and opened the presents then they headed to the rec. room and continue chatting, as soon as everyone left the room KITT headed outside to the hangar with KIFT following close behind, KITT stopped right in the hangar's entry door and KIFT stopped by his side door handles nearly touching

"KITT is everything alright?"

"yes don't worry, why don't you go back inside is cold out here"

"I am not going back if you do not come back with me, why don't you tell me what is really going on?"

"on Christmas I used to come out here with Mike around this hours every year just reviewing some of our greatest missions and moments"

KIFT stood silent by KITT's side, none of them spoke but meanwhile they where talking Zoe looked casually at one of the camera monitors in the corner of the room and saw KITT and KIFT outside

"hey what's with that" Zoe asked not taking his eyes away from the monitor

"what?"

"come on Danny you don't see it"

"see what Shelby?"

"KITT and KIFT"

"come on Zoe you don't really think they—"

"Danny I can't believe you didn't saw it before, especially because you spend almost all day with him, they like each other!"

"um, Sarah"

"yeah Billy?"

"the temperature outside is going to get up to minus fifteen"

"then I'll better go and do something with them"

Sarah headed outside with a heavy coat walking slowly up to where KITT and KIFT where parked

"KITT, KIFT?"

"hello Sarah"

"hi KITT um… do you think you two can come back inside it's pretty cold out here"

"of course Sarah in a minute"

"well I'll go back see you inside"

Sarah went back inside and started picking things up with the rest, five minutes later KITT and KIFT came back in and everyone went back to sleep

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOT SHORT NOT LONG JUST A NORMAL CHAPTER**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

THE SEPARATION

New year had gone by three weeks ago and when they all woke up they started to look for Torres now that they all knew what where his plans for the information he had gotten some how

"any luck guys?"

"nothing Sarah, not a thing"

"we have to keep searching we can't allow Torres to build another KARR

"but how are we going to find him?"

"he needs to buy some parts doesn't he?"

" we can have an idea of where is he by checking all tech an appliances stores then we can triangulate the signal and find out where is he hiding!"

"exactly but we are not going to be able to check all the stores in the U.S."

I know how we can do that"

"how?"

" Billy remember that Carrie has offered us her help for finding Torres by using all the FBI information and cameras"

"let's do it then"

"I'll call Carrie, you continue searching here with KITT and KIFT

"okay"

Sarah called Carrie and told her what she needed then she went to the SSC to meet Sarah

"what did she said

"she's on her way Zoe"

"wait she doesn't know about KIFT does she Sarah?"

"I didn't get to that"

"what are you going to do?"

"before she enters I'll talk to her and explain then she'll come in and it shouldn't be very shocking"

"you think so?"

"don't worry I got it, I hope"

Carrie arrived and Sarah went out to receive her or at least that is what Carrie thought

"hi Carrie"

" hello Sarah good to see you again"

"same here"

"let's go inside"

"no!"

"hmm?, why not?"

"first I have to tell you something"

"what is it?"

"I have to tell you that there have been some changes since the last time you where here"

"I know the organization was cancelled and that you have been secretly working , don't worry I wont tell anyone"

"no there's something besides that"

"what is it?"

"why don't you come inside with me and see it"

"okay"

Sarah took Carrie inside and the 'change' popped right away

"what is this two KITTs?!"

"no umm… come with me and I'll explain everything"

Carrie accompanied Sarah to the office and there she explained everything

"look KITT wasn't taking Mike's dead very well so Zoe, Billy and I constructed KIFT and since then KITT has come back to normal and even better than how he was before!"

"you should told the FBI before, it could be very dangerous if you made one single mistake you could end up with another KARR

"but we didn't , we helped KITT and now we have a new member that can help us a lot!"

"really because I heard that two mustangs where caught for over passing the speed limit and other day they saw the same mustangs enter to a warehouse on different days but still both and just hours later that same warehouse blew up so help is not the word I would use

"but—"

"no buts, I'm afraid to say that I have to take the white one"

"no you can't separate them they are very happy together I don't know what can happed if you separate them now!"

"I'm sorry Sarah , tomorrow at eight o-clock I'm going to take the white one, is for safety measures"

"Carrie—"

"Sarah there's no alternative, I'll come tomorrow to take it"

Carrie left and Sarah reunited everyone in her office

"I spoke with Carrie and even I tried to explain her , it was just useless!"

"what happened, what did she told you?"

"she's taking KIFT tomorrow"

"what!?, she can't take my KIFT!"

"calm down Shelby"

"you want me to calm down Danny!"

"what are we going to do Sarah?"

"I don't know Zoe"

"how are we going to tell them?"

Everyone remains silent for a whole minute thinking of how would tell KITT and KIFT that they where going to be separeated

"we won't tell them"

but Sarah didn't knew that that KITT was hearing and because KIFT was in total recharge mode he had a plan as soon as everyone went to sleep he started his plan

the next day Carrie arrived and everyone had already woken up except KITT

"Sarah I know that he—"

"she, it's a she" Sarah corrected looking at KIFT

"that she won't come voluntarily"

"she's still in deep recharge mode, are you sure there's no other way?"

"no, I'm sorry Sarah"

Carrie and many FBI guys took in the truck trough the entry tunnel and laid an EMP into KIFT then some of the men starting putting some hooks and ropes to lift her inside the truck

"no you can't take her , you don't have power over her!" Shelby had gotten free from the grip of Danny and Billy and went running towards Carrie

"I have all the right and power to take her if I want so I advice you step away!"

then the men closed the truck and went away being follow by three FBI vans and a car

"no please don't take her!"

"Shelby please calm down"

"Sarah what is going to happen with KITT when he wakes up and finds out KIFT is not here?"

"we'll have to tell him what happened Billy"

"how will he react?"

"I don't know but I just wish that these wouldn't had happened"

three hours later the truck had finally arrived to the pentagon where the FBI had it's central laboratories and research as soon as they arrived some army men along with some researchers then police came in and pushed KIFT inside the lab, there they strapped the wheels to the ground and removed the EMP then KIFT woke up in a room full of machines and of other persons then some soldiers approached her and to defend herself she opened the doors and the trunk to push them away but she never opened the hood fearing that one of the men would reach her and disconnect her but realizing that there was not the way they leaved and hoped to return tomorrow and continued trying

meanwhile in the SSC they where all sad because of KIFT's departure , now everyone was just waiting for the horrible moment when KITT would wake up and they all would have to tell him what had happened to KIFT

the next day at the pentagon all the people in charge of KIFT arrived they started to try to open her but had no success in three days of trying different methods.

in the SSC everyone was worried because KITT hadn't woke up after three and a half days so they started checking his systems

"Billy have you found anything"

"no everything comes back normal Sarah, we have to check superficially on the outside because his internal system is just fine"

everyone started checking first under him, in front and on the sides but found nothing until Shelby came out and from the distance she saw a little bump on the front left fender about the size of a small lime

"you missed a spot guys"

then she pulled that little bump and as soon as she pulled it off his scanner came back on along with some other changes

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

**ANOTHER NORMAL CHAPTER**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

UNCOVERED

Shelby couldn't believe her eyes, when she turned back to KITT she saw his color changing front to back and in under three seconds his midnight black paint was washed away by a metallic white

"KIFT!" Shelby screamed at the top of her lungs when the transformation was over and she ran towards her

"what just happened?" Sarah was now getting really confused

"Oh KIFT I missed you so much!, I swear I would never let you go again!"

"I do not understand?"

"but is impossible we saw how Carrie took you inside the truck and left ?!, unless—" Sarah cut off as realization hit her

"KITT!" they all shouted at once as they realized what had just happened

"Billy, Alex check the surveillance footage of the night before Carrie took KITT!" Sarah said looking at Billy and Alex then to the computers

Billy and Alex brought up the surveillance into the main screen they all watched the footage and how KITT placed that device into KIFT's fender and as soon as he placed it her metallic white paint and dark blue stripes changed to KITT's midnight black paint and charcoal stripes then he changed his color to look like KIFT then he started his recharge mode because he knew he would need to be fully charged if what he thought would happed the next day did happened

"but nobody told him what was going to happen" Sarah paused and looked at the rest "right?"

"Sarah maybe he heard you speaking with Carrie or heard when you told us what had happened" Billy said matter-of-factly

"wait that means that—" Alex began but Shelby cut him off

"Carry took KITT!"

"we have to rescue him!" Danny said sounding alarmed as he jumped off from the chair he was sitting on

"Danny but the FBI research lab is in the pentagon, do you know how much security they have?"

"no but I can imagine Sarah no need to tell"

"it would be almost impossible to get him out"

"wait, Carrie doesn't know that she took KITT!" Zoe pointed out

"she will try to open him but KITT won't let her, I guess because she knows that electricity can override some of the systems I bet you that she's going to use them and when she does the first thing going off-line will be his cloaking program" Sarah was starting to sound alarmed now

"after that if she thinks we did it on purpose she will close the organization!"

"and we will all be gone" Shelby complimented Danny

"if we are going to save him then we need a plan"

they all remained silence thinking on what Billy just said while thinking of a plan to get KITT out

I think I have an idea but it's very dangerous and requires precision"

Danny told them his plan, for five days they worked on the plan meanwhile in the pentagon through all the same five days every scientist and police tried many methods to open KITT because they still thought that he was KIFT until Carrie came one day to check how where they going and when she saw that they made no progress she decided to interfere

"why haven't you been able to open it?" Carrie said as she entered the room where three scientists where standing watching trough a large window that took a whole wall of the room how the staff people where trying to get into 'KIFT'

"well we have tried different methods but nothing works"

"have you tried using different electricity voltages?" Carrie asked to one of the scientists

"no, we haven't used any electricity at all"

"that's your problem , if you apply a certain voltage some of it's systems can be deactivated"

"what voltage?"

"ten gigawatts"

"we can't produce such a high voltage in this lab and with these resources"

"then let's go to the Washington power plant they have two teslas that we can use"

"how are we going to move her?"

"we can put an EMP like the time we took her then we'll strap her to the floor in the plant"

"we'll take her tomorrow"

"okay"

the next day Carrie and the scientists took 'KIFT' to the power plant and into the tesla room then they removed the EMP and started the process

"what voltage do you need?" one of the techs of the plant asked Carrie as she entered the room

"ten gigawatts"

"excuse me?"

"ten gigawatts"

"that's a very high voltage"

"can you reach it?"

"yes I mean, I guess it has never been done before"

"start climbing then"

as the voltage went higher a lightning coming from a metal rod hanging from the roof ended on KITT's roof, he was struggling he knew that when the voltage reached seven gigawatts his systems would start failing and at eight and a half gigawatts his cloaking program would probably fail and Carrie would realize what had happened

"one gigawatt…three point five gigawatts…six gigawatts….." the tech started counting then an explosion occurred and all the room was filled with black smoke, when the smoke dispersed they saw she was gone

"it's gone!?" Carrie said as the smoke started to disperse

"how is that possible!?"

"it's not ?!"

"the entire floor piece is gone!?"

tow kilometers from there Sarah, Billy, Zoe, Danny, Alex and Shelby where on their way to where the new SSC would be located in a truck while the real KIFT was following them from behind

"Danny do you think she realized that we—"

"no I don't think so Sarah stop worrying so much"

"well then let's go, Billy where's the new location?"

"Oklahoma, an abandoned computer center"

"but we are in Washington, Oklahoma is kilometers away from here!"

"KIFT"

"yes Sarah?"

"how much time till we reach Oklahoma?"

"from our current location, taking also weather and traffic. Twenty one hours, forty seven minutes, sixteen seconds"

all continued the trip moving until the inevitable happened

"Danny"

"yeah KIFT?"

"is it possible for us to stop on the next gas station?"

"sure but why, the truck still has plenty of fuel?"

"it is not for the truck"

"what?, for you?"

"yes"

"already?"

"Danny the las time I charged fuel was on the beginning of November, we are in the end of January and when I charged fuel it was just half a tank"

"okay, I'll tell the others"

Danny pulled over in the gas station and Dilly went off and charged fuel to KIFT while the girls went to the store to buy some food then they all continued their trip then after another fifteen hours of traveling they all finally arrived to Oklahoma and then to the abandoned computer center

"Billy, Danny and Alex get in and check what are we going to work with , start by turning the power on" Sarah said as she got out of the truck

meanwhile Sarah, Shelby and Zoe started to take the things out of the truck

"Zoe, Shelby help me out with this"

"I'll take the back ones off you two can take the front ones"

"okay"

"no problem"

they all took them off and went out of the truck

"you can come out now"

"are you sure Sarah?"

"yeah don't worry we are very far from them now"

KITT then came out of the truck still looking like KIFT

"KITT"

"yes KIFT?"

"you still have your cloaking program on"

"I have to apologize"

"why?, you saved me KITT"

KIFT then moved and parked on KITT's side, door handles touching, then Shelby came

"thanks KITT, for saving her"

"that's what friends do, they look out for each other"

"thank you"

Shelby walked towards KITT and patted his hood companionably then she went back inside

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

**ANOTHER NORMAL CHAPTER** CHAPTER FIFTEEN TRUE LOVE after everyone got installed in the new SSC and after Billy, Alex and Danny had placed KITT and KIFT's gimbles in place they all finally got a time to rest "finally we can rest for a while right Shelby" Danny said as he sat lazily on a chair next to Shelby "yeah all the moving was very exhausting" "what are we going to do now?" Then Sarah came in the room followed by Zoe, Billy and Alex "well after what just had happened we have to stay in a low profile for at least three months" "what are we supposed to do during all that time Sarah" "you can stay here and relax or go for some vacations" "I don't have any problem with that, you Danny" Shelby said standing up from her chair and grabbing a small cup with soda "not at all" the first two days they all stayed in the SSC doing nothing but then… "Sarah can I talk to you?" "sure" Danny took Sarah to what would be his new room "Sarah I have something to tell you" "what's up" "I have been in love with Shelby since always and now I'm thinking in proposing to her" " that is great Danny, do you need any help in planning it" "I would be fine if you Zoe and Alex helped me with the it while Billy and I keep her away, but try to do it simple I don't want something very fancy" "don't worry Danny I got this" "and something else" "what?" "would like to do it on the fourteen, you know for valentine's day" "there's only two week till that" "can you do it?" "sure you just keep her away" "okay" the days passed and February fourteen was right around the corner and Danny was worried because he feared that it wouldn't be ready for the day but still he and Billy did a great job keeping her away from Sarah, Zoe and Alex "Danny" "yes KITT" "I need to speak with you, care to go for a drive?" "not at all" Danny entered KITT and they left the SSC "why are you acting so weird with Sarah, Zoe and Alex?" "because KITT, I'm going to purpose to Shelby on the fourteen" "you are going to marry her?" "yes" "Danny you know that's a very big step" "yes I know, but I'm willing to take a risk for my true love, an opportunity like this comes only once in a life-time and I won't lose mine" "Danny where are you planning to buy the ring?" "in the finest jewelry we can find" Danny arrived to the jewelry and bought a beautiful ring made of of pure silver and incrusted with diamonds, everything was going fine considering the short time that they had to plan it and for the thirteen everything was ready. the next day Sarah, Zoe, Billy and Alex left to the place where Danny was going to propose while he took Shelby in KITT "where are we going Danny?" "just for a ride after all is valentine's day" "okay" Danny arrived to a private park on the top of a cliff then he stopped and both got down "what are we doing here Danny?" "nothing" Behind dome trees came out KIFT and from inside her came Sarah, Billy, Zoe and Alex Danny then kneeled down in front of her and from her pocket he took out a small blue velvet box "Shelby after all this years without seeing you, we finally meet again and since always I have loved you but I think this is the perfect moment to ask." "Danny!" "Shelby , will you marry me?" Shelby stood quiet for a few seconds and then she gave her answer "yes…yes, yes, yes Danny yes!" "yes!" After Shelby said yes everyone came running towards them, after another three weeks they got married "KITT you and KIFT can go back to the SSC we'll have a rental car during our honey moon but for now we are all going to celebrate we'll catch you up later" "okay Danny" after that KITT and KIFT went back to the SSC, hours later came Billy, Alex, Sarah and Zoe "Sarah where are Danny and Shelby" "they went to have their honey moon but don't worry KIFT they'll be back in under a month maybe three weeks" "what are we going to do?" "well we can't go out very far because the FBI might be still tracking us" meanwhile in the pentagon every person that worked there where in search of Danny, Shelby, Sarah, Billy, Zoe, Alex, KITT or KIFT because the idea of a super intelligent advanced AI exploding by an electric charge just couldn't fit on their minds "have you found anything yet?" one of the FBI agents asked as he entered a room with three other guys "not a clue, it's like if it had just vanished in thin air" "I have found two of them one is a male about twenty years old, 5,10ft., brown hair and eyes the other one if a female also about twenty years old, 5,8ft., long straight black hair and blue eyes but they're not in any of the mustangs, they are traveling in an old van probably from 2001, I don't detect the scanner on the vans "so they're not the AI's?" "no" " we have to continue searching" a just under a month later Danny and Shelby arrived at the SSC back from their honey moon "hello everyone!" Shelby said as she entered trough the back door followed by Danny "Danny, Shelby we're happy to see you back after all this time!" Sarah said standing up from her chair and walking towards them "and we have some news" "what's up?" "well it turns out that I'm pregnant!" "you're serious!" Zoe said running towards her followed by Sarah "Oh, my god Shelby congrats!" after that everyone was taking special care of Shelby and Danny was with her all the time so they left KITT and KIFT alone almost all the time meanwhile Torres was on his way reconstructing KARR using his own car a red and black Camaro SS but applying it all the technology and artificial intelligence like the ones in KITT and KIFT but not even Torres knew that Sarah and the rest of the crew took KIFT before he could take all the necessary information still he was going to try to do it by himself, he had heard about the incident the FBI had with what was left of the SSC crew, he had also heard that the white Mustang had disappeared, tough he was sure it wasn't an accident or a coincidence, he knew for sure that Sarah and the rest had taken it and where settling in another place which meant that now he had no idea where to find any of them

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**LONG CHAPTER YAYY!**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

NINE LONG MONTHS

Shelby's pregnancy was just starting, everyone was keeping a close watch over her especially Danny, KITT and of course KIFT and sometimes for Shelby it was a little overwhelming

"Shelby!, Shelby!" Danny was screaming as he went running down the stairs and entered what now was the new kitt cave

"wo, wo, what's going on Danny!?" Sarah said as she stood up from her desk and held Danny

"it's Shelby she's gone!"

"relax Danny she's not gone, she's with KIFT"

"what?" Danny turned around and saw that Shelby was indeed talking to KIFT

"you know, you could have told me she was with KIFT KITT" Danny as he pulled a chair in front of KITT

"I could have, if you hadn't removed your earwig" KITT said with all the calmness an AI can possibly have "besides you do not need get so alarmed under such circumstances"

"guess you're right"

The days passed and everything was going well with no big inconvenience besides Shelby being extremely tired, for the first five weeks her daily routine consisted mainly on sleep, eat, wonder about in the place, talk with someone for a while, eat and sleep again till the next day then on the ninth week it was time for Shelby to get her first ultrasound

"Shelby" it was KIFT trough her earwig

"KIFT"

"I apologize for waking you up but you know that is already your ninth week of pregnancy"

"I know and so?"

"when are you planning to get your first ultrasound?"

"I don't know"

"I can do it for you if you prefer?"

"you can do that?"

"yes"

"what hour it is right now?"

"it is five p.m."

"would you mind waking me up when everyone is asleep?"

"not at all Shelby"

"thanks KIFT"

"you're welcome"

KIFT waited until everyone was sleeping in their pods and then called Shelby

"Shelby, are you awake?"

"I am now, is everyone asleep?"

"yes, everyone has started their REM cycle"

"sleep KIFT, sleep"

"that's what I just said"

"give me five minutes and I'll be with you"

Shelby came down in her pink shorts and blue T-shirt and fluffy slippers

"hi KIFT, ready?"

"my scanner is working at one hundredth percent"

"all you needed to say was 'yes' KIFT how many times do I have to tell you that short answers are better?!" Shelby was starting to raise her voice

"is there something wrong with how I say it?"

"no, but why don't you just say yes!" Shelby

KIFT didn't respond

"KIFT look I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I didn't wanted to shout"

"don't worry Shelby, I understand"

"well lets begin I want to go back to sleep"

KIFT opened her driver's side door and Shelby entered reclining her seat

"initiating internal scan"

From KIFT's globe-like voice modulator a light blue light shot out scanning her after four seconds she came out with the results

"Shelby you might want to see this"

Shelby straightened her seat and stared at the image on KIFT's windshield which was of a small figure with an even smaller black moving spot

"KIFT, is that what I think it is?"

"depends on what' you're thinking it is"

"what was all that noise?" Danny asked as he started walking into the kitt cave

"Danny!"

"Shelby, what are you doing awake so late, you should be sleeping!"

"Danny come you have to see this"

"is everything okay Danny?" KITT asked as he started to come back from his recharge mode

"I don't know but I think I'm about to find out"

Shelby sat in KIFT's driver's seat while Danny poked his head trough the open door

"what's that?"

"KIFT"

"Danny that is your offspring"

"that black spot what is it?"

KIFT zoomed in the moving black dot

"that Danny is our baby's heart"

Danny said nothing just stared in awe to the image in the windshield then Zoe, Billy, Sarah and Alex came in as well

"guys what are you doing awake at this hour?" Sarah asked rubbing her eyes

"yeah and doing so much noise" Alex said entering the room behind Zoe

"you guys need to see this, KITT would you please?"

"of course Danny"

KITT brought up the small video KIFT had got from Shelby and projected it on the big screen, everyone just stared in awe just as Danny did a few seconds ago, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room

"Shelby, is that…?"

"yes it is Sarah"

After that little event in the middle of the night everyone went back to sleep and the daily routines resumed until the twentieth week that she went back to KIFT so that she could tell her if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl

"are you ready Shelby"

"I am, go ahead"

"initiating internal scan"

Once again the image flared on KIFT's windshield and after about ten seconds KIFT had a positive on the gender of the baby

"so what is it?"

"there is a ninety seven percent chance that your offspring is going to be a female"

"okay then tomorrow we start the shopping"

As promised Shelby, Sarah, and Zoe went out with KIFT and started buying clothes and furniture for the incoming baby girl

The months continued going by with no inconvenience until the first days on December

"Danny, Danny wake up!" it was KITT who was calling him trough his earwig

"KITT I was sleeping!"

"Danny you have to wake up everyone and come down here now!"

"what?"  
"Shelby is having contractions"

"what!?" Danny turned around and saw that Shelby wasn't in bed, he quickly putted some shoes on and ran trough the hallway knocking on everyone's door until he arrived to the kitt cave and saw Shelby inside KIFT, not even five minutes later everyone arrived to the kitt cave and got inside KITT and KIFT

"KITT how far are we from the nearest hospital!?"

"one hour, three minutes and forty eight seconds"

" KITT, KIFT attack mode!"

"initiating transformation" both AIs answered simultaneously

"time of arrival has been reduced to thirty one minutes, fifteen seconds" KITT announced as he sped down the highway at more than 300kph

"Danny I have called the hospital and announced our current situation, they're standing by with medical equipment and personnel"

"thanks KIFT"

They arrived at the hospital and the doctors took Shelby in and two hors Danny and the rest where allowed in the room where Shelby was already waiting with Katie in her arms, they stayed talking for a while until a doctor came in to do regular check ups

Meanwhile KITT and KIFT had been watching the entire thing trough cameras and since the moment the doctor gave Shelby her baby both AIs swore to protect her as well as their drivers, this one was a personal for both

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER WUWUWUWU!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A HARD FIGHT

the next morning everyone woke up in a not so good mood and tired

"Sarah I've noticed that none of you have gotten a very good amount of rest is something wrong?"

"no it was just that Katie was crying all night long for some reason"

"hello KITT" Danny said as he entered the room behind Sarah"

"hello Danny"

"KIFT, do you think you can go with Zoe to buy some diapers and baby powder?"

"sure Danny"

"Billy and Alex we'll go in KITT to buy some baby food and some other stuff okay"

"sure Danny let's go"

and like that they all left leaving Sarah, Shelby and Katie alone in the SSC meanwhile Torres and KARR where getting closer and closer one hour later Billy, Zoe and Alex where back and Shelby was changing Katie's diaper

"hopefully we will get some good sleep tonight" Zoe said as she rubber her face

"hopefully"

one week later Zoe, Billy, Alex, Sarah KITT and KIF left to buy supplies leaving Danny, Shelby and Katie alone but they didn't expect Torres and KARR to come, they where watching at the moment KITT and KIFT left with as soon as they where out of sight Torres and KARR started their plan approaching silently and with caution to the SSC, then KARR opened the entry door which got Shelby and Danny's attention

"Shelby, Was that you?"

"no"

"the entry door opened"

"maybe KITT and KIFT are back"

"i don't think so, they left only about five minutes ago"

"then what do you think it is?"

"i don't know but i want you to go to our room and hide with Katie while i go and check you contact the others and tell them to come back as soon as possible"

"okay"

Shelby went to her room and hid trying to make contact with the team meanwhile Danny was trying to figure out what was happening then Shelby finally got a word from KITT

"KITT?"

"yes Shelby"

"KITT you have to come right now with the team|"

"is something wrong?"  
"someone entered the SSC we don't know who or what is it Danny is trying to figure that out"

"don't worry Shelby I'll be there in fifteen minutes with everyone"

"okay KITT, hurry please"

KITT then abandoned his parking spot, went with KIFT and told her what had happened in that moment KIFT also left her parking spot and both went rushing trough the traffic to get to the SSC already in attack mode while KIFT told Zoe what had happened

"Zoe"

"hi KIFT"

"Zoe KITT and i are heading to the SSC because Shelby gave us a call that someone had infiltrated the SSC and they need help do you think you can find another way of getting back?"

"sure okay, okay you just go and help Shelby and Danny"

"okay Zoe"

meanwhile at the SSC Torres had entered the SSC and KARR was close behind him and because here the hallways are wider KARR fitted perfectly and could move freely between the rooms so then both looked all around the rooms looking for anyone because if they caught any they could easily caught KITT or KIFT or even both of them but then just when KARR was searching by Shelby and Danny's room Katie started crying

"no no no please not now Katie please!"

Katie stopped crying but KARR had located her, then he pushed the door of the room and saw Shelby carrying Katie he then called Torres

"Mr. Torres i have found someone"

"bring them to me"

KARR then started turning into the room his yellow scanner menacingly swishing back and forth scaring both Shelby and Katie

"you two, have to come with me"

"Danny!" Shelby shouted as KARR started approaching her

By this time Danny was fighting with Torres trying to stop him meanwhile

"come with me right now!"

"never!"

KARR then started moving even closer towards Shelby when suddenly he stopped for some reason then when KARR looked back he saw KITT who had fired his grappling hook towards he's back bumper and was now preventing him from moving but then he reversed and started moving quickly towards KITT ramming him hard on the nose, when KIFT from the other side also fired her grappling hook now they both had KARR powerless or at least that's what they both thought, KARR then directed a very strong electric pulse trough both KITT and KIFT's grappling hook deactivating them both in a matter of seconds

"Mr. Torres i had just deactivated both the knight three thousand and four thousand

"excellent, grab them both and take them outside there's a truck waiting, you'll leave them in and we'll leave but first i need you to come and take care of someone else"

KARR leaved KITT and KIFT and went wit Torres where he again administered an electric shock to Danny soft but yes strong enough to knock him out then he went with Torres to pick up KITT and KIFT, he placed them in the truck and left, five minutes after that Zoe, Billy Alex and Sarah arrived to the SSC and saw tire marks all over the place but they where not from KITT and KIFT some other marks where considerably similar, they also saw that the place was completely disordered then they found Danny laying on the floor and in another room they founded Shelby and Katie hiding

"Shelby what happened here!?"

"Zoe thank god you're back, Torres came with another KARR and they took KITT and KIF i-i don't know exactly how but he was able to beat them in no more than a minute and and…."

"relax Shelby please we have to check the surveillance tape to see exactly what happened but first we need to check Danny"

"is he okay?"

"well he's unconscious tight now but he'll be fine"

"okay"

"is Katie okay?"

" a bit scared but she'll be fine, we have to found KITT and KIFT"

"what is strange is that Torres had already left when we arrived, if KITT and KIFT had already arrived here before Torres left then KITT and KIFT had fought with him and-"

"it was not only him"

|what!?"

"he came with another KARR"

"another KARR!?"

"yes"

"we have to check the surveillance tape right now!"

"let's go"

Zoe then went towards the main computer and started watching at the surveillance tape, there she saw when KARR and Torres arrived and the moment Danny started fighting with Torres, when KARR found Shelby hiding with Katie and when KITT and KIF arrived then they fired their grappling hook to KARR and then she saw when KARR administered the electric current trough both KITT and KIFT's grappling hook and when he did it the cables of the grappling hooks started emanating small sparks

"that's impossible!"

"what's impossible Sarah"

"KARR deactivated KITT and KIFT at the same time!"

"so what's with that?"

"he deactivated them with an electric shock and to do that he would need to produce ten gigawats for each of them!"

"I guess that now with a new KARR we need to improve KITT and KIFT too"

"but first we have to find them"

"Sarah installed a new tracking software so that we could locate them if something like these happened again"

"but their systems need to be activated for it to work"

"we'll have to wait then"

meanwhile Torres was leaving Oklahoma, now his plan was not to get information, but revenge these time he wanted to take KITT and KIFT back to Washington so that he could take them with Carrie who now had just finished the research mission to find KIFT

but just when he entered the highway KITT and KIFT's systems came back on-line

"KIFT are youthere?"

" I am what's happening, where are we?"

"it's a trailer"

"where are we going?"

"I am not sure but we have to get out"

KITT used his laser to break the chain that was closing the door of the truck and the door opened straight away then they saw KARR moving fast behind the truck

"Mr. Torres KITT and KIF are active again and are trying to escape"

"stop them, you know what to do"

meanwhile in the SSC Alex got the signal from KITT and KIFT's tracking application

" Sarah i got the signal, they're traveling at one hundredth and forty eight kilometers per hour

"but they where deactivated"

"i guess that Torres is taking them in a truck, is traveling in a highway ending in Washington"

"now that he has the information he wanted he will take revenge by giving KITT and KIFT to Carrie in the pentagon"

"if that's true we have less than twenty hours to reach them"

in the truck meanwhile KARR had placed some devices on KITT and KIFT that diverted an EMP, he activated them and KITT and KIFT's systems went off-line again

"Sarah i lost the signal!"

"what!?"

"how" Shelby said as she placer Katie in her bed

"i guess Torres had deactivated them again"

"well we know where is he going right"

"yes"

"then let's go on, we have to catch them before is too late"

in the truck

"problem solved Mr. Torres"

"excellent"

Zoe, Billy, Alex, Danny, Shelby and Katie where entering the highway to try to catch up with the truck Torres was driving with KITT and KIFT inside. they had been traveling for two days now and Torres had just arrived to Washington when Shelby, Danny and the rest where three kilometers away

"Alex hurry up Torres might be entering Washington by now"

"don't worry we'll reach Washington in five minutes"

"okay"

when they reached Washington they spotted a big truck in a gas station

"Alex look is that the truck?"

"KARR is on the other side"

"Alex hurry up we need to get to that gas station"

they arrived to the gas station and because the door was open Danny entered the truck

"KITT, KIFT!"

"Danny you have to check if they have any device or something that is avoiding their systems to come back on-line"

"okay"

Danny searched around KITT and KIFT but he founded nothing then he saw a red light that was coming out of under KITT's rear bumper he searched there and saw a little device that he took out of KITT and as soon as he did KITT reactivated then he did the same with KIFT

"Danny?"

"hello KITT"

"Danny where are the rest?"

"outside on a car, go ahead KIFT"

"we have to get out of this truck KITT"

Torres came out of the store and saw what had happened then he entered into KARR and left

"we have to get him, we can take him to Carrie and maybe she would see that we have done something good creating KIFT

"let's go then"

"Billy tell Shelby, Sarah and Zoe to follow us in the car while we chase Torres

"okay Danny"

and so Danny left in KITT, Alex and Billy left in KIFT To chase Torres three minutes later after they took off they had KARR on sight

"Mr. Torres they're behind us"

"then loose them!"

KITT we have to plan something to stop them"

"i can administer a small EMP to deactivate all the electric charge devices then KIFT and i can use our grappling hooks to immobilize him and we can then drag him and Torres to the pentagon with Carrie and maybe like that she'll leave us alone"

"good plan, have you told that plan to KIFT and the rest"

"yes i have"

"okay KITT let's go"

KITT and KIFT paired one on each side of KARR, they fired their grappling hooks then KITT administered the EMP, what deactivated KARR's electric systems then they stopped and with their grappling hooks they where holding KARR while Danny, Billy and Alex got down and took Torres out of KARR then thy took Torres inside KIFT and then KITT and KIFT struggled all the way to the pentagon with KARR to take him but when they got to the pentagon

"KITT you and KIFT stay holding KARR and avoid Torres from getting out meanwhile we go and call Carrie and her FBI team"

"okay Danny"

Danny, Alex, and Billy went in and called Carrie meanwhile Zoe, Sarah amd Shelby where watching over Torres

"Carrie"

"Danny what are you doing here?"

"i came to tell you that we have Torres and he built another KARR, he's outside"

"let's go then"

Danny, Billy and Alex took Carrie outside where a bunch of armed guards where pointing their guns towards Shelby who was carrying Katie, Zoe who was holding Torres with Sarah and towards KITT and KIFT who where struggling to hold back KARR

"put your guns down everybody" Carrie said as she exited the building and saw the small scene

"hello Carrie"

"hi Sarah looks like you did a great job"

"can you take him back where he belongs"

"sure"

"don't be so sure" Torres said at the same time KARR managed to ram KIFT on the side causing both grappling hooks to let go, and made Zoe and Sarah soften their grip on him, he ran towards KARR and they left

"we have to go after him!" Danny said heading towards KITT

"no, leave like that we'll have another opportunity" Sarah said holding him back

"fine"

"KIFT are you okay?"

"don't worry KITT I'm fine"

"guys no what?" Alex said

"first we have to go back to the SSC" Shelby said with a grin on her face

"what are we going to do there"

"we have a surprise for you two

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**GETTING HAPPY !**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

THE REMODEL

they all went back to the SSC and then Shelby and Danny went to the Mustang factory in Detroit, Michigan to try to find some new bodies for KITT and KIFT meanwhile Zoe, Billy and Alex take care of Katie, after traveling for about sixteen hours Shelby and Danny finally reached the factory

"hello" both Danny and Shelby said greeting the manager

"hello sir, ma'am how can I help you today?"

"we need a big favor"

"ooookaaay what do you need"

"i wanted to ask you if you can give us two mustangs?"

"two!?"

"and they both have to be Shelbys GT500"

"that's a big favor, why do you need two? and specifically from that model?"

"let's just say that is for some old friends?"

"i might be able to help you but you have to be more specific"

"okay then we'll tell you"

Danny and Shelby explained to the manager exactly why they wanted the two Mustangs, every single detail

"wow now that's a good start, wait here and I'll talk to my boss to see what i can do"

"okay" both Danny and Shelby said

the manager left Danny and Shelby alone in the office meanwhile he talked to his boss and five minutes later he was back

"what did he said?" Shelby said sounding anxious

"you have to be the luckiest persons I've ever met, he said yes"

"really!" Selby said getting up from her chair"

"Awesome"

"any particular color?"

"now that you're asking, yes"

"we need one to be metallic white with the dark blue stripes"

" and the other one to be black with mate black stripes"

"okay, I'll tell the guys working back there and you can come to pick them up in three days"

"three days!?"

"we normally take weeks but in these case my boss told me to put both Mustangs as priority"

"well thank you then"

"no no no, thank you for coming with us for your particular case"

Danny and Shelby left the factory and stayed in a hotel for the following three days then they went back to the factory to pick up the new Mustangs

"hello"

"glad to see you guys back, come these way your Mustangs are ready"

"thank you"

the manager took Danny and Shelby to the pick up area where they saw what soon will be KITT and KIFT's new bodies

"wow, they're beautiful!"

"wait till the rest can see them Shelby"

"the most powerful V8 production engine ever five point eight liter, supercharged, the last car that Carol Shelby had a hand in building, six hundredth and sixty two brake horse power, six hundredth and thirty one pound-feet of torque, neon lights, open grille to improve cooling, fully equipped"

"now that's what a call a fast car"

"you can take them now and good luck"

Danny and Shelby got each in a mustang and headed back to the SSC in Oklahoma and after some more hours they arrived, they leaved the cars outside and got in walking

"hello everybody"

"hello Shelby" Zoe said turning around from her computer

"Billy said as he entered the kitt cave and behind him came Sarah carrying Katie

"this is going to be a day full of surprises" Shelby said with a mischievous smile

"full? Zoe asked

"remember Zoe?"

"oh!, right"

Shelby walked towards KIFT and Danny towards KITT

"hi KIFT"

"hello KITT"

"hello Shelby"

"hello Danny"

"we have a surprise for you guys"

"a surprise?"

"what kind of surprise?"

"why don't you go out and see it yourselves?"

KITT and KIFT turned the gimbles and headed straight out to see what the surprise was, then they saw them

"Danny, what's this?"

"well we all saw that KARR has been updated and improved so we thought, why not doing the same with you two?"

"this twenty thirteen Shelbys GT500 are going to become your new bodies and Billy and Alex are going to install a new software, equipment and gadgets

"and what is going to happen to our actual bodies?" KITT asked with a hint of preoccupation in his voice

"we'll keep them just as normal cars, so that we can still we use them

"i think is a good idea and a change is always good" KIFT said sounding exited

"and it will be very helpful if we are to face KARR again"

"in that case i will tell Billy and Alex to prepare the lab. and we will start the remodel tomorrow morning"

Danny told Billy that KITT and KIFT where ready to start the change and so by morning next day they started, taking KITT and KIFT into the lab. and beginning the remodel and installation of all the new programs and gadgets, after nearly working almost all day long by two thirty five a.m. KITT and KIFT where ready, they both exited the lab and headed to the kitt cave where everyone was waiting

"what do you think?" KITT said as he rolled into the kitt cave, they all turned down to see how did he looked with his new body

"wow KITT you look awesome" Danny said as he got up from the chair and walked around KITT

"KITT you look very good" Shelby said following Danny

"i like it, hey but where's KIFT" Zoe asked

"she's coming in about five minutes"

"okay"

later KIFT entered the SSC with her new body getting everyone's looks

"hello"

KIFT looked so beautiful that leaved everyone with no words her new white paint gleaming in the dim light of the kitt cave

"you look beautiful KIFT"

"you looke very good too KITT"

"well everyone it has been a long day and i think we all need some rest, tomorrow we will test on KITT and KIFT to see how did the new bodies fitted and then we will focus in finding Torres and KARR okay?" Sarah said and they all responded

"okay"

after that everyone went to sleep and now with KITT and KIFT with new abilities and defenses to test, next day was going to be a very long one.

the next morning they all woke up very early and prepared the tests

"KITT what's the first test for today?" Danny said as he entered the kitt cave already changed but still with sleepy eyes

"first we have the aerodynamics and speed test"

"how are we going to test that?"

"Billy found a smoke machine and a fan room there combining the smoke machine and the fan we can create white wind which will guide the wind around me and will show Billy how the wind travels through my new body and how many resistance it creates"

"let's do it then"

"Shelby woke up earlier and Zoe is taking care of Katie meanwhile Shelby and KIFT are already doing the aerodynamics test"

"we better catch up"

KITT and Danny went to the wind room and started the test, then when they finished Billy told them the results

"well i'm surprised, KITT you got almost the same results as KIF in what respects to wind resistance and conduction is now about fifty percent more that what you had in your old body"

"can we go to do the speed test now?"

"sure Danny go ahead Zoe and Shelby are waiting for you outside"

"let's go then we have to catch up them"

Danny and KITT got out of the wind room and headed to the nearest speedway where KIFT and Shelby where racing meanwhile Zoe was taking the time to calculate the speed, then Danny arrived with her

"how's she doing?"

"very good actually, very fast"

"wait weren't you taking care of Katie?"

"i was but Shelby wanted to take her inside KIFT to well, you know to get her used to the speed"

"oh okay then, i guess"

"don't worry i think she's handling it very good"

inside KIFT with Shelby driving and Katie in a baby carrier on the back was having a lot of fun after five minutes Shelby finished, went towards Zoe and took Katie out of KIFT, while they talked about the results KITT and KIFT started having their own little talk

"did you actually took Katie during the training?"

"yes, she actually liked it a lot and she was also perfectly safe"

"really?"

"yes i think she would really like to work with any of us when she's older"

"yes she really liked it, she will be really happy to work with any of us"

"i hope so because if you think about it she will stay here with us her entire life, maybe she could get tired of being here and would like to work somewhere else"

"i hope not"

after that Shelby came by carrying Katie

"KITT ready?"

"ready for what Shelby?"

"to do the test of course"

"of course but, where's Danny"

"here" Danny said walking towards KITT

"start the test"

"okay"

Danny then entered KITT and started to go around sharp corners, obstacles and trough a small concrete wall, when they finished they went towards Zoe

"what was the time?" Danny said as he exited KITT and started heading towards Zoe

"one minute thirty eight seconds"

"i beat you Shelby!"

"not so fast"

"what?"

"you got the exact same time as KIFT"

"what where you saying Danny?"

"no nothing

"Zoe what's the next test?"

"weapons"

"okay then, see you there Shelby"

"okay Danny"

Danny went with KITT to the back of the building where Alex was waiting for them to arrive

"hello Alex"

"hi Danny, where are KIFT and Shelby?"

"they're coming just Shelby needs to put Katie in the baby seat"

"Katie is coming too?"

"yes, i suppose they won't take much longer"

"will you like to start the test right now or are you going to wait for her to come"

"i will wait"

Danny stayed talking with Alex five minutes later Shelby came in

"hi Alex"

"hello Shelby, are you ready to start the test now?"

"sure" they both answered

"let's get stated"

then Alex, Shelby, KITT, KIFT and Katie inside KIFT placed some targets along the track and some things for some other tests

"do it at the same time, red targets are going to be KITT's and blue are going to be KIFT's"

"great"

"let's begin"

with that said KITT and KIFT aligned in the starting line and started the test. first they had to go as fast as possible shooting to three different targets on the move then they had to shoot their rockets to walls each time thicker than the last one, to finish they had to use they're EMP to turn off some electric guns after they finished they went with Alex to see the results

"how was it?"

"both almost got the same results, both KITT and KIFT got less than point three of a millimeter as error margin on targeting, one hundredth percent in fire power and an excellent EMP timing and response

"incredible"

The day continued with the last test with Sarah which only consisted in checking if KITT and KIFT's AI core was adapting well with the new bodies

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

FINALLY BACK

after weeks of tests and procedures everyone was ready to face KARR for once and last time but first they needed to find him, for that they needed help from the government but no one was still sure if Carrie was on their side, after three months of searching there where no results

"any luck today? Billy?"

"no"

"what about you Alex?"

"nothing Zoe"

"we have to keep searching"

"hello everybody"

"why so late Danny?"

"well Alex Katie kept Shelby and I awake the entire night

"why?"

"we don't know but is seems that Shelby has made her sleep after all"

"luckily"

"you're telling me"

"hi everyone"

"looks like you're right Danny"

"anyone knows when is Sarah going to come back?"

"she should be arriving around this days"

"have you had any luck with finding KARR?"

"nop"

"keep searching then"

"are KITT and KIFT helping you guys?"

"not really, no"

"did you already asked them for help?"

"no"

"ask them to help you Billy"

"but where are they?"

ten kilometers from the SSC where KITT and KIFT where driving on the main road just to spend some time out after all the time they spend parked in the SSC

"where do you think KARR is located?"

"well KITT if you don't know, then i can't tell you"

"shall we go back to the SSC already?"

"why?"

"well maybe they found something, or they need help who knows"

"i think you're right, let's go back"

"okay"

meanwhile in the SSC

"hey Zoe why don't you call them, tell them to come back"

"sure Shelby"

Zoe called KITT and KIFT to tell them that they needed them back at the SSC and once they arrived they both started helping searching for Torres and KARR. KITT, KIFT, Shelby, Danny, Zoe, Billy and Alex continued for the rest of the week but found nothing until one day

"hey guys I'm detecting some movement just outside the SSC

"identify it Alex?"

"i don't know, i can't get a visual on it"

"do you think is KARR or Torres?"

"there are two heat sources outside and one is considerably bigger than the other"

"can you get a visual on it Billy?"

"no"

"what are we going to do?"

"KITT, KIFT attack mode go out and face KARR we'll take care of Torres

"on our way" both said

KITT and KIFT transformed for the first time to attack mode in their new bodies, similar to their old attack mode but not the same spoilers popping out, scanners swishing back and forth in a frenzy taking a more aggressive stand and then they quickly headed outside, jumping out trough the door with the missiles and machine guns out and loaded

"hey what are you guys doing!?"

"Sarah?!"

"KITT, KIFT stand down, what's going on?!"

"you're back"

"I'm back"

when KITT and KIFT saw it was Sarah who was outside they just putted their guns down

"do you hear anything?"

"no?"

"what's going on outside?"

"i have no idea"

Outside

"hey why don't we go inside?"

"okay Sarah"

"sure"

then with that said KITT and KIFT went in with Sarah

"KITT, KIFT what happened!?"

"it turns out that the person who was outside was not Torres Zoe"

"then who was it"

"it was Sarah"

"what?"

"hello everyone"

"hey good to see you back Sarah"

"it's good to be back"

everyone was happy because Sarah had returned from her journey, after about a week and after continuous unsuccessful search they decided to take some 'short' vacations

"ok then where are we going?"

"we are actually going to make a road trip visiting many places, taking about two months or so maybe more"

"where are we going to stay"

"I'll tell you later Shelby meanwhile why don't you guys go out and buy some food to make the journey on KITT and KIFT"

"who me?"

"yes you and Billy and Alex"

"okay, come on guys let's go"

the guys left the SSC with KIFT and KITT and then Sarah unveiled her secret

"now are you going to tell me where are we going to stay"

"yes just i didn't wanted KITT and KIFT to hear, now follow me"

Sarah guided Shelby to one side of the complex where there where two of the best and biggest motor homes they could buy

"wow they're so big and luxurious"

"i know but KITT and KIF would probably say no if they knew they where going to be pulling them"

"and for what is that platform behind that mobile home?" Sarah said pointing to one of the motor homes

"oh well that is for KITT or KIFT if they get too tired or their fuel runs out or something they can stay at the back"

"okay then let's go in again and finish preparing our stuff"

"okay"

after that the guys came back with some food, then they all finished preparing everything they where going to take. the next day in the morning Shelby had to show KITT and KIFT the motorhome, that happened just before leaving when everyone was outside already with their bags

"okay before leaving i have to tell you something KITT and KIFT

"is something wrong?" KIFT said

"no nothing's wrong just I'm going to tell you where are we going to stay during the trip"

"aren't you going to stay in a hotel?" KITT questioned

"no because each one of you is going to carry one of this"

"a motor home?"

"why?"

"well it's better than stopping on a hotel each night" Shelby said matter-of-factly

"it might be better for you but what about us?"

" we will only get many insects stuck on our windshields"

"we'll give you a premium wash as soon as we arrive with wax and everything, what do you say?"

They didn't answer

"what do you say, will you do it?"

"what do you think KIFT?

"I'll say yes, only if it's you guys do it, I don't like electronic car wash, and I don't want strangers touching me"

"okay okay we'll do it"

"then we'll do it"

"okay then we'll hook you guys up and start our journey"

Billy, Danny and Alex then hooked up the motor homes, one to KITT and the other one to KIFT, in the one KITT was pulling Danny, Billy and Alex where going to stay meanwhile in KIFT's Zoe, Shelby, Sarah and Katie where going to be staying, once the motor homes where ready the journey started


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

THE JOURNEY

as they started the journey while they where on the highway they all where discussing where to go first, Paris, Japan, Miami, Brazil, Italy or Las Vegas

"i think we should go to san Francisco first" Danny said

"no let's go to Miami" Shelby added

"i think we should go to Las Vegas" Zoe suggested

"why don't we go to New York instead" Billy said

"or los Angeles" Sarah suggested

"or the Arctic!" Alex shouted excitedly

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"or not" Alex said regretting his words

"KITT why don't you pick our destination" Danny said

"processing data"

"so what will be?"

"our first destination will be…Miami"

"awesome" Shelby said

"well it'll be good to go for a ride by the beach" Danny said

"KIFT"

"yes Shelby"

"plot a course to Miami and tell KITT to do the same"

"okay"

with that said they started to head towards Miami but when they where getting close to the fifteenth hour of traveling…

"what was that noise?"

"it sounded like an explosion Sarah"

"KIFT what was that noise?"

"one of my tires just exploded Shelby"

"are you okay KIFT"

"yes, but I might need to stop or it can cause some more serious damage"

"okay KIFT stop and tell KITT to tell the guys we're stopping"

"okay"

when KITT and KIFT stopped, everyone started arguing to see what they could do because there where still some time before arriving to Miami

"KIFT are you okay?, did you got hurt or scratched or-?" KITT was cut off

"KITT, I'm fine don't worry it's just a flat tire"

"okay but are you sure you're not hurt?"

"yes KITT"

"okay"

"guys over here, we have to figure out the way to get to Miami and then fix KIFT's tire" Sarah said

"why don't we use the platform behind her motor home, then KITT can carry it" Danny stated matter-of-factly

" Danny it would be too much weight for KITT to carry it's impossible"

"what are you talking about Billy?"

"think about it, the motor home itself is heavy and there are two of them besides our stuff, us and KIFT in the platform, it's just too much weight for him to carry"

"well then we are going to wait until we arrive to Miami. KIFT do you think you can continue?"

"I think so but there is a fifteen percent chance of mayor damage

"a chance I am not going to take"

"KITT?"

"Danny I can take the two mobile homes, and KIFT"

"but KITT that's impossible, it's too much weight"

"I have to do it"

"are you sure KITT?"

"I'm certain"

"okay, we'll move the motor homes and hook KIFT to the platform"

"okay Danny"

as everyone started getting ready to hook up the two motor homes to KITT, KIFT was concerned because she knew it was too much weight and that it WOULD be impossible for KITT to carry that much weight

"KITT"

"yes KIFT"

"are you sure you will be able to pull all that weight, its about three and a half tons plus another one ton because you will also carry me on the platform, we're talking about five tons in total!"

"I know, I've done the calculations"

"then why are you doing this?"

"because-"

"Shelby's coming"

"okay KIFT we're ready to put you in the platform, do you think you can get there by yourself?"

"yes, don't worry Shelby"

"okay then let's go back, the guys are waiting for you|

"okay"

as KIFT slowly headed to the back of the second motor home with Shelby Danny who was inside one of the motor homes went out and was heading towards KITT

"KITT"

"yes Danny"

"KITT are you sure you will be able to do this?"

"don't worry Danny I can do it"

"okay KITT"

five minutes later Billy and Alex finished placing KIFT on the platform and Sarah and Zoe finished locking up the two motor homes together the only thing missing to set off was locking the front motor home to KITT

"okay we're ready to go" Zoe said

"no, not yet"

"why not Sarah?"

"Danny hasn't connected the motor homes to KITT yet"

"can someone go and tell him that we have to go"

"I'll go" Shelby said

Shelby headed to the front of the convoy and saw Danny on one side of the front motor home

"Danny?"

"Oh!, um hi sweet heart"

"we have to go"

Danny sighted "okay, I'll go and hook him up"

"Danny are you okay"

"no, how is KITT going to carry so much weight, it's easily over three tons!"

"Danny you have to trust he knows what he's doing, if you don't trust he can do it then-"

"okay stop, I'll hook him up and start the way to Miami you guys get in and keep an eye on KIFT"

"okay"

after that Shelby and the rest got on their respective motor homes, everyone but Danny

"Danny aren't you coming in?" Billy asked

"no, I'm staying with KITT until we arrive to Miami

"okay"

Danny decided to stay with KITT because he was very worried for all the weight he would have to carry

"Danny aren't you going into the motor home?"

"no, I'll stay here with you"

"okay"

"KITT are you ready to set off"

"all systems are operating at one hundredth percent"

"let's go"

KITT started accelerating but nothing happened, he wasn't moving, he was just spinning his wheels sending tire smoke in all directions, with all the weight he needed to pull, he needed a lot of traction and torque which at that moment he didn't had but still even he already knew it would be impossible for him to move all the five and a half tons by himself, he needed to try

"KITT what's happening"

"I do not have the amount of traction required to move this weight at the time"

"I'll help you to start and then you will be able to continue"

"how are you planning on doing that?"

"I'll push you while you accelerate and maybe like that we can get you going"

"we can try"

"let's do it KITT"

Danny got out and with his hands in KITT's tail lights he started pushing as KITT accelerated and like that he started moving slowly but fast enough to continue on his own, Danny got back inside as KITT against all odds continued to pick up speed

"okay KITT now I want you to put all you vitals on screen: engine temperature, tire pressure, fuel efficiency, oil temperature everything"

"ok course Danny, but why?"

"you're carrying too much weight and I want to be sure you are okay during the trip"

"okay"

With that said the screen got filled with graphs and measures between other things and Danny was keeping a close watch on each one of them, KITT kept telling him to rest, to get some sleep but Danny wouldn't listen

"Danny please sleep at least for some minutes you have been awake for more than five hours"

"no KITT, don't you understand you're putting all your systems to too much stress because of all the weight you're carrying, I've never seen your engine temperature so high!" Danny was starting to sound angry by now

"I know Danny"

"then why are you doing this KITT, why!?"

KITT stood silent for a moment

"because-"

"because what KITT!"

silence

"KITT?"

Again silence Danny didn't understood why KITT was not talking to him, until he realized he had been shouting to him

"KITT I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to shout, I'm sorry if I hurt you feeling

"Danny"

"yes KITT"

"thank you"

"for what?"

"for caring about me"

"well that's what friends do, they look up for each other"

"again thank you Danny"

"hey KITT how much time till we reach Miami?"

" three hours and two minutes

"well at least we're almost there"

"why don't you sleep for a while"

"are you sure KITT?"

"yes Danny don't worry

"okay twenty minutes and then you wake me up, okay"

"okay Danny"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

THE STORM

after spending another hour traveling Danny finally accepted to sleep for a while but only for twenty minutes and KITT would use that time to talk to KIFT

"KIFT, are you awake?"

"I've never been asleep KITT"

"you where wake up all this time, it's four thirty a.m.

"I know"

"then why aren't you sleeping like the rest?"

"the same reason Danny wasn't sleeping"

"you where also checking my systems KIFT?

"I am surprise you didn't detect me scanning you every five minutes"

"KIFT"

"it was for you're own good"

"how are you KIFT?

"not as comfortable as I would like to be"

"why's that?"

"I can't just stand here on three wheels and one of my brake discs holding one quarter of my weight"

"so how are you standing?"

" i have a small lifter under my back wheels, not the most comfortable situation I have been in"

"I wouldn't like it either"

"now KITT"

"now what?"

"you didn't finish telling me why are you risking you life to take all the motor homes let alone me"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"of course you do"

"I don't remember"

"KITT"

A pause

"the reason of why I'm risking my life carrying all these weight is because-"

"KITT?"

"KIFT Danny's waking up I have to go"

"okay"

"KITT who are you talking to"

"no one Danny, why did you woke up so early, you only slept for about eight minutes

"I don't know, I had a bad feeling"

"how do you mean?"

"I don't know but maybe those black clouds in the distance might have something to do with it"

"Shall I wake up everyone to tell them about the incoming storm?"

"I think you should"

KITT woke up everyone in the two motor homes and alerted them about the incoming storm and as they all approached it they started getting things ready, tying up every loose object and putting the seatbelts on, they knew the storm was going to be strong because even from the long distance they could hear the thunder and see the lightning

"okay, KITT is everybody ready"

"Shelby says they're ready but I haven't hear a word from the guys and all my communications are stating to fail because of the static electricity I can't communicate with them"

"KITT call them, make sure they listen, they're responsible for securing and covering KIFT"

"okay Danny I will try"

for minutes KITT was trying to contact the second motor home but had no luck

"KITT do you have any contact with them"

"negative Danny"

"I'll have to go out to tell them"

"Danny we're traveling at little more than two hundredth and fifty kilometers per hour, you can't do it"

"yes I can"

"Danny you're risking your life"

"you too, besides there's no other way"

"be careful Danny"

Danny then climbed out of the window and into the first motor home then, he slowly approached the second motor home's front door and when he reached it, he knocked and knocked and knocked until Alex opened the door

"Danny relax, what's all that noise for?"

"you have to secure all your things and send someone to cover and secure KIFT and hurry the storm is getting closer"

"okay Danny"

after that Danny headed towards KITT again and by the time he got inside KITT it started raining

"okay KITT get ready these might only be rain but we don't know what awaits us inside the storm"

KITT continued carrying the five tons and now Danny was more worried, not only for the severe of the storm but because the floor would get slippery and KITT could skid out of the highway

"KITT are you ready?"

"I have already adjusted my traction control on and adjusted my suspension, I guess I am as ready as I could possibly be"

about one minute after that KITT entered the eye of the storm, there was a lot of wind and strong rain, it almost looked like they where driving inside a hurricane, KITT even lost his grip at some point what caused the motorhomes to shake and slide, KITT had troubles to take control of the convoy again but eventually he made it, when they got out of the storm Danny stopped and told everyone to get out of their motor homes to check if there was any damage made

"KITT I'm going to unlock you so you can go and check out KIFT"

"okay Danny"

Danny then went with everyone else and started discussing what just happened, meanwhile KITT was on his way towards KIFT, but…

"KIFT, KIFT where are you, you're not supposed to be moving, I have to search for her, she might have fallen off in the storm"

KITT quickly went to search for her skidding and screeching his tires as he turned around by the front of the motor home then he accelerated and headed as fast as he could to the storm to search for KIFT

"KITT wait what happened!"

"Danny what's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know Alex"

"did you told him anything?"

"no I just told him to go and check out on KIFT and—"

Everyone stood quiet until they realized what had happened

"KIFT!" they all shouted at once

everyone headed back to see what KITT already knew

"where's KIFT?!" Sarah said

"didn't any of you went out to secure her!?"

"did we had to Danny?"

"Alex I told you to go to secure and cover her for the storm!"

"sorry I was half asleep I wasn't hearing everything you told me!"

"guys relax, stop fighting and start think king what just happened" Zoe said

"my KIFT is gone!"

"that's why KITT had gone that fast, he might gone back to the storm to search for her"

"we have to follow him"

"we can't Shelby"

"why?"

"we don't have any cars"

meanwhile KITT was entering the storm again and was trying to look for KIFT with all his systems but the savageness of the storm combined with the high static electricity and darkness, made him impossible to use his satellite image, heat sensor between some others, the only way he could look for her now was by moving across the storm looking for her in the streets or out of them, in any case he would need to be very lucky to find her because the storm was spreading trough about sixty square kilometers, KITT searched for hours finding nothing until some kilometers in front of him a few meters off the road he saw a shining white light, hoping to find KIFT he followed it, moving at top speed he finally reached the light and saw KIFT covered with dirt and mud

"KIFT, are you okay!?"

"I think so but I need help I can't get out"

|what happened to you!?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get out of this storm"

"I'll use the grappling hook to take you out okay KIFT"

"okay KITT"

KITT then carefully shot his grappling hook under KIFT with precision that would make a doctor jealous and started pulling backwards until KIFT was again on the road then with the storm still causing strong winds, pouring rain and huge lightning KITT then went to KIFT's back and gently he lifted KIFT's back wheels with his front bumper and started moving slowly out of the storm towards the guys and the convoy meanwhile the guys where worried for both KITT and KIFT who had disappeared in the storm

"Billy, Alex have you received any response from KITT or KIFT?"

"no"

"not yet"

"I hope KIFT's okay"

"don't worry she'll be fine Shelby"

"yes and besides, she has KITT"

"probably" Sarah said

"probably" Zoe repeated

"yes but there already passed three hours since KITT left"

"well yes, I hope they're fine Shelby"

"me too Danny"

at that moment Shelby looked in the distance and saw KIFT full of mud and leaves and went running towards her as everyone else followed her

"KIFT what happened to you!?" Shelby said as she scrubbed some of the mud from KIF's scanner

"KITT what happened?"

"are you two okay" Sarah said

"I'm fine but I don't know about KIFT"

"I am accessing my system diagnostics and everything seems to be fine"

"KIFT what happened?"

"when KITT skidded in the middle of the storm the pulley broke up from the platform and I fell off it giving three flips until I finally stopped, that's why I'm covered with dirt and mud"

"are you sure all your inner systems are fine?"

"yes the only thing I would really like is a good bath"

"you will, we're only two or so hour away from Miami, as soon as we arrive we'll take you to repair your wheel and then for a good bath"

"do you like the plan?"

"ok course Shelby, let's get going"

"okay"

everyone then helped out to put KIFT again in the platform and then they kept going


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

MIAMI

After a bit more than two hours of traveling and after no more inconvenient they all arrived in Miami at one thirty seven p.m. and as Shelby took KIFT to repair Danny, KITT and the rest went to look for a place to park the motor homes, when they finally found a place to park and after Shelby had taken KIFT to a repair station and for a quick wash, by eight p.m. everyone decided to sleep for a while because they where all tired for the journey specially KITT, after everyone was sleeping by twelve p.m. KITT and KIFT where already back from a small ride trough the beach

"KITT are you all right"

"yes, I'm all right don't—don't worry KIFT"

"are you sure?"

"I'm just too tired for the long journey that's all"

"okay, follow me KITT I found a place where you can get some sleep"

"okay, lead the way"

KITT followed KIFT to the beach that was behind the parking lot they had parked the motor homes , and remained untouched from people, with no stuff only sand and water, no artificial light only moonlight

"it's awesome, how did you found it"

"when I was coming back with Shelby I saw it in the back of the building"

"well I'm glad you did, now I think I'm going to start my recharge mode"

"good night KITT"

"good night KIFT"

KITT then sank lower into his shocks, relaxing at the feeling of soft sand under his wheels. they spend the night sleeping at the beach until next morning when everyone woke up and went to wake up KITT and KIFT

"where are KITT and KIFT?"

"weren't they here last night Billy"

"I entered the motor home leaving them right here, on one side of the motor home and now they're gone Alex"

"Shelby can you call them

"I don't think so"

"can you try?"

"sure give me a minute"

"hey where are the rest?"

" well Billy, Zoe and Sarah are preparing some things, Katie is still asleep, Danny I suppose he's still asleep right?"

"yes he's still sleeping"

"well after being awake for an entire day checking KITT's systems I think he deserves it, no surprise he's still sleeping"

"don't forget KITT, he was pulling a weight of about five tons for quite a long time, I think he deserves some rest too"

"I know, we can leave Danny a note telling him where we are going and when he wakes up he can catch us up"

"but what about KITT?"

"we can go in KIFT"

"but we won't fit"

"she can transform into a pick up truck and we will fit"

"looks like a good idea to me"

"okay I'll go for KIFT and prepare Katie's things then we can go"

as Alex, Billy, Sarah, and Zoe finished preparing some stuff, Shelby found KITT and KIFT in the back of the building on the beach, sleeping, she quietly approached them to wake up KIFT

"KIFT, wake up KIFT"

"hello Shelby"

"good morning KIFT, ready to go?"

"of course but I don't think KITT's ready"

Shelby turned to see KITT who now was almost touching the ground still in recharge mode

"don't worry for him, he'll stay here with Danny, sleeping so when they wake up they will catch up"

"okay"

Shelby and KIFT then went back to the parking lot where everyone was already taking out some of the things they would take to the beach

"can we go now?"

"sure Alex just let me go for Katie, KIFT can you transform into a pick up truck so that we can all fit with our stuff?"

"of course Shelby, initiating transformation"

"okay then let me bring Katie so that we can go"

Shelby then went for Katie as KIFT transformed then they all got in KIFT and left to the beach as KITT and Danny still slept, after Shelby bought a swimming suit for Katie and some food and snacks they headed to the beach by then two hours had passed since they left the motor homes and Danny was waking up, he saw the note that Shelby left and started changing and preparing his things then one hour later he was getting out of the motor home, he founded KITT still sleeping and he decided to take a taxi instead, then when he finally arrived to the beach and reunited with everyone else it was already two twenty p.m.

"Danny finally you arrive"

"well Shelby I was pretty tired"

"hello Danny"

"hi KIFT"

"Danny where's KITT?"

"I decided to let him sleep until he feels ready to move, by the time I was ready and with my things out KITT was still sleeping in the beach, I guess he was a lot more tired than I was"

"yeah probably"

"okay"

"where is everyone?"

"well Danny you can probably see Sarah and Zoe are in that store by the street, Billy is inside that restaurant using the computer and Alex is on a chair near the sea reading a book, that leaves us with Katie"

"what do you say if we go swimming?"

"but what about Katie?"

"hey KIFT"

"yes Danny"

"can you take care of Katie for a while"

"of course, but why?"

"I want to go swimming with Shelby for some time"

"sure but what should I do?"

"I'll leave her inside you, just transform into your normal mode"

"but if I transform here everyone would see me Danny"

"relax just entertain her and everything will be just fine"

"okay Danny"

Danny then carried Katie, then KIFT transformed in front of everyone what then attracted quite some attention, lots of people started running towards KIFT and taking pictures and videos and between all the shouts and voices from hundredths of people where Danny, Shelby and Katie

"Shelby!"

"Danny where are you, do you have Katie?!"

"yes"

"what are we going to do"  
"I'll meet you with KIFT"

"okay"

"Shelby!, Shelby!, where are you!"

"KIFT don't worry I'm on my way!"

"Shelby!"

"KIFT call everyone, tell them to come back and enter in you NOW!"

"okay Danny"

KIIFT called Billy, Zoe, Sarah and Alex, everyone went running with her just to found hundredths of persons crumbled around KIFT, everyone struggled to get to KIFT but when they finally did, and they got inside her they all started thinking on how to get out ok that madness

"what happened Shelby?!"

"these people saw KIFT transforming Zoe now get in!"

Zoe and the rest managed to get to KIFT trough all the crowd and then they finally got inside

"we have to get out of here as soon as possible Shelby!"

"but how Danny we are completely surrounded?!"

at that moment KITT arrived and started moving quickly towards KIFT what caused people to open some space, at one point enough space so that KITT could give some turns around KIFT making enough space to free her from all the people then he transformed into attack mode what made people take even more pictures and videos then he stopped in front of KIFT revving up his engine making a noise similar the roar of an angry lion to try to scare people away then KIFT transformed into attack mode too and they both left using a turbo boost to jump over the concrete fence between the beach and the street

"KITT thank god you arrived just in time"

"I could tell Sarah, based on ell the people surrounding you"

"KITT just a question"

"yes Danny"

"how did you knew we needed help?"

"I didn't"

"well we're all glad you came KITT"

"your thanks are appreciated but yet unnecessary Shelby, are you all alright?"

"yeah don't worry, we're just a bit cramped"

"well you're seven people inside KIFT transformed into attack mode, which is designed only for two people"

"yeah, right"

"do you want to stop and switch some places?"

"I do" everyone said

KITT and KIFT then stopped and switched places, as they transformed back to normal mode

"okay we'll meet you girls in the parking lot"

"okay Danny go ahead, I'll go out with Sarah, Zoe and Katie"

"okay Shelby, be careful"

"bye, see you later Danny"

as Danny left with KITT and the boys and Shelby left with KIFT and the girls, soon the conversation broke up

"hey KIFT, what's going on between you and KITT?"

"what do you mean?"

"come on KIFT you can tell us, we won't tell"

"I don't know what are you talking about Shelby"

"it's obvious KIFT!"

"what's obvious Zoe"?

"KIFT, KITT likes you"

"what?"

"yes, I mean look at the signals, he's always with you, he protects you, he even risked his life on our way here to for you, KIFT he would die for you!" some people would think that Shelby was overreacting, but for her, it was something BIG

"you think so?"

"sure I mean why not, you're kind, smart, and you're not just pretty, you're gorgeous, KIFT you're everything

"now the question is, do you like him?"

"well I…I think I do Zoe"

"well you did the right choice"

"he's my only choice isn't he?"

"well no"

"why do you say that Zoe?"

"KARR"

"but KARR is mean and has killed many people, why would I like to be with him?"

"just forget it, you and KITT make a nice couple"

"hey Shelby do you think we can go back now, I'm getting tired and I think Katie too"

"okay we're on our way"

Shelby then drove back in KIFT with the rest and arrived to the parking lot where KITT and the boys where already there, the boys had bought some meat and where just starting to put the coal into the grille, on one side of the grille was KITT parked and Danny was inside him talking to him until Shelby arrived then Danny got out and patted KITT's hood on his way with Shelby, as soon as everyone got down from KIFT, she went and parked on KITT's side and as everyone prepared the table and finished cooking the meat KITT and KIFT started talking

"KITT"

"yes KIFT?"

"thanks for saving me from the crowd"

"you're welcome"

"I just have a question"

"what is it?"

"how did you got there just when I needed, not a moment after, not before, right on time"

"I might have not told you the truth, I did knew you needed help, I could detect the stress on your systems and I left off fast as I could"

"how is that possible"

"I don't know but since I first saw you I've been feeling some emotions never felt before, earlier today when Danny was already gone and I was alone I woke up with a strange feeling, mixed emotions mostly fear then I sett off towards the beach and half way there I detected the stress in your systems"

"like in we where connected in some way?"

at that point they both stopped talking and saw in front of them that everyone was just looking at them with a weird smile on their faces

"what?" KITT asked

"is something wrong?" KIFT said

"absolutely not" Danny answered

"not at all" Shelby added

"okay, we're just going back to the beach to sleep"

"see you guys tomorrow, good night KITT"

"you too KIFT"

as soon as KITT and KIFT disappeared in the back on the building all started talking about them

"do you think they realized that they suddenly started speaking out loud?"

"I don't think so Zoe"

"they look so cute together"

"I know right Sarah"

"they're made for each other"

"wait wait wait, what are you girls talking about Shelby?"

"don't you see it?"

"see what Zoe?"

"KITT and KIFT"

"okay enough of these riddles what's going on!"

"KITT and KIFT are in loooooove"

"what!, no way"

"why, these is something good it's nothing bad Danny?"

"I'm not saying it's bad it's just that"

"it's just that what, Danny let them live their lives, you can't control them forever, remember KITT has can think for himself, you can't intervene with his life just like that"

"guess you're right"

Shelby then looked the way KITT and KIFT had disappeared "they grow quickly don't they?"

meanwhile behind the building KITT and KIFT where preparing to sleep or start their recharge mode as they also call it

"KITT, you didn't told me yet why did you risked your life carrying all that weight on our way here"

"well you weren't in conditions of carrying your motor home"

"KITT you know that's not it"

"it is"

"it's not"

"it is"

"it's not

"it is"

"KITT come on it wasn't for that now look at me and tell me why!"

"for you okay it was for you!"

"what?"  
"I carry all the weight because you couldn't carry yours, you where injured and if you continued you could get hurt!"

"but why?!"

"because I love you!"

KIFT stood silent for a moment "what?"

"I said it okay, I love you KIFT"

"I can't believe what I just heard"

"I'll do anything for you KIFT"

"I can't believe this KITT"

what KITT and KIFT didn't knew was that everyone had already finish talking and where hiding behind a small concrete barrier on one side of the parking lot about two meters away from KITT and they heard the entire conversation, after KITT said that they all turned to look at each other then they went back inside the motor homes and decided not to speak about it…until the next day

the next morning everyone woke up early and decided to go and have breakfast at a restaurant as always Danny, Billy, and Alex went in KITT and Shelby, Sarah, Zoe and Katie went in KIFT

"okay KIFT"

"what"

"tell us"

"about what?"

"about what happened last night"

"nothing happened last night Shelby"

"yes, something happened"

"we all heard it" Zoe said joining the conversation

"you did!"

"yes but barely, tell us exactly what happened"

"well first when we where locking the two motor homes to KITT I asked him why twice but something always happened before he could tell me, last night I asked him and he told me it was for me, for my own safety, then he told me that he loved me, and then he told me how he would do anything for me"

"that is just so sweet right Zoe!"

"he actually loves her Shelby"

"at the beginning I couldn't believe it but now…"

"it's just so cute he finally told you"

when they all arrived to the restaurant and started eating then something that none of them was expecting happened

"this is one good breakfast right Danny"

"that's for sure"

then from the T.V.

"now we go to some local news, yesterday on the beach lots of people took pictures and videos of what appears to be a pick up truck transforming into a new Mustang, as the people approached the owners got inside then not even five minutes later a second one, a black super NASCAR version of a Mustang entered jumping trough the barrier as it gave turns around the other Mustang to keep the crowd away then the Mustang started transforming into the same super NASCAR type of Mustang but white then both super cars jumped trough the barrier and dissapeared, people are trying to find the owners of these cars to try to get another pic. of them, in other news…"

as they all watched the news and the videos that people took they turned around and almost all the people in the restaurant was looking at them, then all the people stood up and ran towards them, when they finally got out and into KITT and KIFT they all headed back to the parking lot, attached the motor homes and left Miami as fast as they could


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTIE THREE

JAPAN

after all the chaos in Miami the highway seemed like heaven

"okay KIFT, take out our second destination"

"the second destination is going to be…..Japan Shelby"

"yes!" Billy said

"well I think japan will be a good place to visit" Shelby said not totally convinced but still she thought it would be interesting

"how are we going to get there Sarah?"

"by plane of course"

just after Sarah said that KITT and KIFT slammed on the brakes to a complete stop almost at the same time

"KITT, KIFT what's wrong with you"

"Danny I don't….like traveling by plane"

"KITT you have already traveled by plane before"

"I know I have Sarah, but my last experience in a plane wasn't the most pleasant"

"KIFT and you?"

"I don't mind the plane Shelby, but I don't like heights"

"well I'm sorry to tell you that is the only way we can get to japan"

they all headed to the nearest airport and bought their tickets, they where going to travel on a n airbus A380 one of the largest airplanes in the world and KITT and KIFT would travel inside separated wooden containers in the baggage area, five minutes before the plane was going to take off KITT and KIFT got in contact with Shelby who was the only one who had a communicator to keep contact with them

"Shelby"

"hello KIFT"

"Shelby are you sure that these is the only way to get to Japan?"

"I'm sorry KIFT but we're jus about to take off and I'm afraid it's too late to retreat"

"are you sure Shelby?"

"I'm sorry, I talk to you later the plane is about to take off"

Shelby then ended the communications and the plane started the take off and as soon as it was just about three hundredth meters above the ground KITT started the communication

"Shelby how many time is left of the journey till we arrive to Tokyo?"

"KITT, we're just starting the flight it would take us seventeen to eighteen hours to get there"

"Shelby do you have any suggestions of how to spend time not thinking on the flight

"you can talk with KITT, play an online game with him, watch a movie, or you could just initiate your recharge mode"

"I'll see what I can do"

"me too"

KITT and KIFT the first five hours where very busy, KIFT started her recharge mode for a while and KITT was watching a movie then by the time KIFT woke up KITT had just finished watching the movie and started reading a book then they started separating a hotel room in Tokyo per Shelby's orders , but after that they ran out of things to do, on the eight hour of flight the plane moved trough a strong tail wind which made the plane shake and gave KITT and KIFT a shock that ran trough their central core making them freeze for a second

"Shelby what was that?, is the plane falling down, what's happening!"

"are we going to crash?!"

"no KITT we are not going to crash and no KIFT we are not falling down, don't worry it was just some tail win"

"okay"

"are you two okay?"

"I think so" KITT said calming down a bit

"I don't know" KIFT added with her frame still shaking

"well don't worry everything's going to be fine"

"are you sure?"

"yes KITT"

"are you completely sure?"

"yes KIFT, look if something happens which it wont I'll tell you"

"okay"

"okay"

the journey continued without any other inconvenient, almost everyone was sleeping including KITT and KIFT and most of the people in the plane, the first morning that they all had in the plane was good the only thing was that KITT and KIFT where started to be affected by the high altitude and by being inside a box that was just of their size

"KITT, KITT are you awake?"

"since three hours ago"

"do you think everything is going to be fine?"

"I hope so"

"I don't like being in this box"

"me neither"

"I need to get out!"

KITT then detected that KIFT had started her engine and was gathering boost

"KIFT, KIFT calm down we are only five hours away from the airport you can do it but please calm down!"

"I can't handle being in this box anymore KITT!"

"KIFT relax, you can do it, I know you can"

A while after KITT said that KIFT turned off her engine

"don't worry we are close to the landing area, we are just flying over china" right now, everything is going to be just fine"

"okay KITT, I trust you"

for the rest of the journey everything was very calm until the moment they where preparing to land

"KITT, KIFT are you there?"

"yes Shelby"

"is something wrong?"

"no, I'm just calling to tell you that we're about to land so if the plane shakes a bit don't be afraid as soon as we get down we'll all go and look for you okay"

"okay Shelby"

"okay"

as soon as the plane landed the staff members unloaded it and send KITT and KIFT on a truck to a special pick up area meanwhile Danny, Sarah, Shelby, Billy, Alex and Zoe went to pick up their bags and then went to search for KITT and KIFT

"where can I found the baggage warehouse?" Zoe asked to one of the officers near by

"outside the main terminal turn right"

"thanks"

everyone then went to the warehouse to pick up KITT and KIFT after they had their bags and things

"excuse me we come to pick up some things" Shelby asked to the man guarding the warehouse

"may I see your ticket?"

"my what?"

"the ticket that you receive when you travel with something that you need to pick up here"

"oh, okay, yes I have it"

"okay what are you going to pick up?"

"two large wooden crates"

"I'll bring them right away"

the guard then brought the two wooden boxes with two hoists

"okay here you go ma'am"

"do you have something that we can use to open them?"

"sure take these hammer"

"thanks, Danny can you?"

"sure"

Danny then started opening the first box and inside it was KITT

"Danny please no more boxes, brings me bad memories"

"what kind of bad memories?"

"I'll tell you later, you may want to assist KIFT, she was very anxious to get out"

"okay okay"

as soon as Danny started opening the box they all starting hearing KIFT's engine revving up and as soon as Danny removed the cover KIFT jumped straight out of the box and then headed back with everyone

"KIFT what happened?"

"I hate boxes"

"I can't believe this" the guard said switching to look between KITT and KIFT

"what?" Shelby asked

"can I ask, what type of cars are these"

"you don't know?" Danny said surprised

"well here in japan we don't see these cars much, actually is the first time a see one"

"well in that case they're both Shelby GT500 Mustangs"

"well they're just beautiful"

"thanks"

"you'll better keep going there's many things to do here, many places to visit"

"okay thanks"

Danny, Shelby, Zoe, Billy, Alex and Katie got inside KITT and KIFT and left to their hotel, but on their way there they did attract some attention of the police for the same reason the guard said, KITT and KIFT where just too different from any other car in japan and when they eventually arrived to the hotel and unpacked their things they decided to go and check out town

"where should we go now"

"why don't we go and eat some sushi" Zoe suggested

" I think we should"

"really Shelby, sea food"

"you don't like sea food Danny?"

"no actually no, I prefer Italian food, or any other type of food really"

"come on Danny at least try it"

"no, I don't think so the only sea food I like is fried fish and chips, nothing else"

"are you sure Danny"

"yes and I don't think I'm going to need to try it"

"okay then, it's your choice"

even though Danny tried to make the others change their mind, it was useless, they all headed to the closest sushi restaurant

"are you guys sure we don't have a choice"

"come on Danny just try some, you will like it"

"no thanks Zoe I think I'll just stay with some fried rice or something like that"

"are you sure you don't want to try?"

"I don't like seafood!"

"okaaaay okay"

when they all finished eating they went back to the hotel and the next morning they decided to spend some time wondering around and see what they could see after all they where in Japan

"what if we talk about where are we going to go next?"

"anywhere without seafood!"

"relax Danny"

"I don't like seafood"

"I know where"

"where?"

"I forgot"

"really Alex"

"sorry"

"why don't we let KITT and KIFT decide?" Zoe said

"I think that's a good idea"

"yeah okay, KITT, KIFT you decide"

"decide what Danny?"

"where are we going to go next"

"okay, do you have any ideas KIFT"

"actually I do, I've always wanted to visit Italy"

"I'm fine with that"

"me too"

"me too

"I don't have a problem

"neither do I"

"me neither"

"well looks like we already have our next destination"

everyone stayed talking for some time until they had to go, then that same night as everyone was getting ready to go to sleep something unexpected happened

"Danny are you still awake?"

"I am now KITT what's wrong"

"Danny I think you and Shelby need to come"

"KITT please it's already too late and Shelby is asleep"

"Danny it's an emergency"

"okay just wait let me wake her up and put some shoes on"

"okay, but hurry up Danny"

"Shelby"

"what!" Shelby said her voice muffled under the pillow

"Shelby wake up"

"Danny don't you think it's too early to wake up people"

"I know I know but KITT called me and he wants us to go down with them

"fine, let's go"

after some minutes Danny and Shelby where on their way down the hotel and in the parking lot they found something they didn't quite expect to find, a young Japanese guy trying to take KITT

"hey!, what do you think you're doing?!" Danny shouted across the parking lot

"me?"

"yes you, leave my car alone!"

"where did you got it?"

"not of your business now leave him" Shelby also shouted across the parking lot

"what where you trying to do?!" Danny asked as he walked towards the guy

"nothing, definitely I was not trying to steal it"

"did you really just said that?"

"said what?"

"go away!" he said doing a shooing motion with his hands

as Danny said that the guy went running away and disappeared in the distance.

Then the time to go out of japan arrived and that meant KITT and KIFT inside wooden boxes again so that they could go to Italy

"no"

"please KIFT just this one more time I promise"

"I refuse"

"please" Shelby said with a pleading tone

"no, I have a better idea, instead of taking a short trip by plane why don't KITT and I drive you there?"

"that would take days!"

"sorry KIFT but we'll have to take the plane"

"I don't like flying in a small box on my own" she said as she sank a bit lower on her shocks

"why don't we better use one big box and you and KITT go together?"

"me?"

"him?"

"together" they both said at the same time

"yes, together" Shelby cooed

"looks like a better idea to me" Danny said

"I guess it would be better than being alone in a small box"

"I say the same" KITT added

"okay then problem solved let's go"

Danny and Billy headed to the local wood shop and started building a box big enough to carry KITT and KIFT, so first they placed a big wooden board on the floor and told KITT and KIFT to drive on top of it so that they could measure it

"okay KITT, KIFT I need you to drive on top of this board and try to be as together as possible so we can get the measure" Danny said as KITT and KIFT started moving towards the box each time getting closer and closer to one another, by the time they where already on top of the board they where side by side door handles touching

"perfect now don't move we are going to take the measures"

"guys we have only four hours left so hurry up Sarah, Shelby, Katie and I are going to wait for you in the airport"

"see you girls there" Billy said

The guys finished the box and they took it to the airport, in the luggage area KITT and KIFT entered the box, then they sealed it and continue their journey to Italy


	24. Chapter 24

NEW CHAPTER!, BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN KNIGHT RIDER, ROYAL CARIBBEAN OR ANY OF THE OTHER THINGS OR PLACES MENTIONED, I DO OWN KIFT, SHELBY AND ALEX, AND THE STORY OF COURSE

CHAPTER TWENTIE FOUR

ITALY

Even tough KITT and KIFT where in the same box and felt a bit less anxious, it didn't took away the strange feeling of traveling by plane, it would take another thirteen hours to get to Italy and that meant thirteen hours of distress inside a small wooden box with no space to move

"Shelby do you think that this will be our last airplane trip at least for this year?" KITT was very worried about what the answer would be he didn't like being inside a box in the back of a plane it made him feel just like any other ordinary load

"KIT don't worry it probably is because from here we are going to take a cruise back to the US"

"a ship sounds a lot more better than a plane" KIFT suddenly joined the conversation between KITT and Shelby, she felt the same way KITT did

"I'll say"

"well KITT, KIFT relax, for now I'm going to take a nap with Katie all these journeys are not her thing either"

"good night Shelby"

"good night KITT"

"good night Shelby"

"good night KIFT"

This time the journey continues with no inconvenience it seemed that KIFT was a lot more calm with KITT by her side, KITT stayed in total recharge mode for the entire journey so far and that gave KIFT the opportunity she was waiting for she knew everyone of her companions loved to travel by plane but she didn't knew why, she had scanned the room and was sure she was alone, she also found out that there was a big window on the back of the cargo section, she wanted to see trough that window so badly that she did the unthinkable…..she got out of the box by cutting trough it with her laser, she turned her engine on but was in stealth mode so it barely made a noise, quietly she moved towards the window and was astonished by what she saw, the sky was colored beautifully going from a dark blue on the top fading away to purple, then red, orange and finally yellow with the sheep-like clouds that divided the horizon, yes she had seen pictures taken from planes but nothing like what she was seeing that precise moment now she was seeing it live, she was so entranced by the beautiful picture that didn't notice KITT coming up at her

"KIFT?"

"KITT I didn't saw you, sorry I got out is just that-"

"don't worry, I understand"

"you do?"

"yes"

"well then I guess that solves it all, KITT look at this!"

"it's beautiful, majestic and immersive…just like you"

KIFT turned to KITT full of surprise, she didn't expect KITT to say such a beautiful thing

"KITT…. I…. it's just, KITT I didn't thought you could make up such beautiful words"

"I'm….we…. are much more than simple machines, we can feel physically and emotionally"

To say that KIFT was surprised would be an understatement, she was completely shocked, then they moved close to each other until their door handles where touching, both sank on their shocks and relaxed now that they where out of the box and looking to a beautiful scenery both stayed looking trough the window for hours until they where only one hour away from the airport they decided to get inside the box again

The plane landed and everyone got off, Danny, Shelby, Billy, Zoe, Alex and Katie got down and continue to go and pick up KITT and KIFT

"excuse me I come to pick up a very large wooden crate can you help me"

"sure ma'am, what's your name?"

"Shelby Clark"

"okay Ms. Clark wait here for a minute I'll check if your package is here"

The guard left and after a few minutes he came back

"Ms. Clark does your package contains two cars, a black and a white one?"

"how do you know?"

"well the box they came in was open"

"may my friends and I go and check it out?"

"sure go ahead"

Shelby, Danny, Katie and the rest entered the back of the plane to find out that the box was indeed open with two rather calm Mustangs

"hey KITT, KIFT what happened, why is your box open?!"

"Shelby, we can explain"

"Oh you better do mister!"

"just not here"

"okay, KITT, KIFT come on get out of that box we have to go and check-in in the hotel"

"wait!, Ms. Clark, may I ask you something?"

"that depends on the question"

"are, these two cars Mustangs?"

"yes, they are both Shelby GT500s to be exact"

"thank you Ms. Clark, you are free to go"

Shelby installed the baby carrier in KIFT's back seat and got inside along with Zoe and Sarah, while Danny, Billy and Alex got inside KITT, five minutes after that they where all in their way to the hotel, fifteen minutes later they had arrived to the hotel.

"okay KITT I think it's time for you to explain everything that happened inside the airplane, why where you outside the box when we arrived to pick your up?' since when where you two outside the box?"

" I woke up from my total recharge mode to find that the front side of the box was missing and KIFT was not in the box, I got out and found her looking trough one big window on one side of the cargo area, I went to check her out and I found this"

KITT then used his surface tech so show the picture he took from the plane window after a few seconds he shoved the image away, "by the time I woke up ten hours of the journey where remaining, we went back to the box one hour before landing"

"you where all the time outside the box, just looking out the window?!"

"you could say that, yes"

"well I guess it's fine, well who wants to go and eat something?"

"I do!" they all answered in unison

"lets go then!"

On their way to a local pizza restaurant a punk in a convertible Lamborghini Gallardo stopped innocently between the two Mustangs

"Yo!, Americans I bet you can't beat me with those bunches of scrap you call cars!"

Shelby and Danny turned to look at each other

"you're on!, but don't go cry with your mommy when we beat you" Shelby said

they where anxious staring at the lights waiting for them to turn green the three where revving the car's engines and as soon as the light turned green the three cars burned rubber peeling away from where they had stopped at the beginning the Lamborghini was winning but after a few seconds KITT and KIFT left it in the dust, with no more inconvenience they arrived to the restaurant, eat a delicious pizza and went back to their hotel to sleep.

The next day KITT and KIFT took everyone to the coliseum and where told to go and do whatever they like to do while they wondered trough the city or Rome, and so they did, they decided to go and park near the Trevi fountain, the most famous fountain in Rome, also the most beautiful, they stayed there, just talking and watching the fountains for quite some time

"KITT, Shelby said we are going to take a cruise back to the united states, in which ship are we going to go?"

"I do not know, but I can ask her if she already has a ship to go or if she wants us to look for one"

"okay go ahead"

KITT contacted Shelby trough her earpiece

"KITT?"

"Shelby, do you already have the cruise ship we are going to be taking or do you want me to pick one?"

"ummm….. I don't do you think you and KIF can pick a ship for us?"

"of course Shelby"

KITT turned back to KIFT

"she wants us to pick a ship for them"

"and what do you suggest KITT?"

"what would you like?"

"I don't know, I had never thought of going off in a ship, but I have heard that Royal Caribbean has some of the best ships, among them the Allure of the seas which is the largest cruise on the world so far almost triplicating the size of the Titanic"

"sounds like a good option, but the dates are nowhere near"

"I have found another ship, is the Freedom of the seas, also a large ship, duplicating the Titanic and it stops here in two days"

"that can be useful"

"do you want me to tell Shelby that we already found a ship?"

"lets better wait until we are all back at the hotel, there we can tell everyone"

"I agree with you"

The hours passed by and the Sarah called KITT and KIFT so that they could pick them up, then already back at the hotel, KIFT broke the news for everyone hacking the T.V. and showing pictures and info. About the two ships as she spoke about them

"so what so you guys say?"

Shelby asked getting up from where she was sitting on and looking at the others

"looks very nice, and is not too long from here" Danny said

"I'm on!" Zoe added

The rest of the team agreed and separated their rooms between some other things, the only thing left then was just to wait two days and the ship would be waiting for them


	25. Chapter 25

**as i said i do not own nothing menitoned on my story i only own my characters Shelby, KIFT, Alex you know the other extras**

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

THE CRUISE

They where all already heading to the port where the ship was, in no time they where all in line for showing the papers and tickets

"Sarah, how are we going to get in the ship?"

"don't worry KITT. You and KIFT stay here and we'll come back in under an hour"

"okay"

"Sarah how do you plan on taking KITT and KIFT on the ship?"

"Danny as I told KITT, don't worry you'll see"

"okay"

"does everyone has your papers and tickets?"

"yep" all answered in unison

"let's go then"

A few minutes later the guard came and started calling people to show their papers and everything, Sarah and the rest where the thirds on the line

"next!" the guard called out

"hi I'm Sarah and these are my friends we come together"

"okay may I see everyone's papers?"

"of course"

Each one showed their passports papers and in under five minutes they where through, they continued to the check point and then to where they where going to give them their sea passes and stuff, then they continues to the ship, from outside the terminal you could already see the chimney of the huge ship from the inside it looked even bigger, Sarah had already explained that they got three rooms with balcony facing the sea next to each other on deck 6, they headed to their rooms to drop some stuff and then Sarah left to fix how where KITT and KIF going to get in the ship

"okay everyone is in their rooms: Danny with Shelby and Katie in one, Alex and Billy in the next and Zoe and me on the last?"

"yes" they all answered

"well you guys stay here, I have to do something"

Sarah left and headed straight to the front desk to ask if she could see the captain to ask him something, surprisingly they said yes so she headed to the bridge followed by one of the guards of the ship of course

"hello"

"hi, who's this"

"I'm Sarah Grayman, pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine, what can I do for you young lady?"

"well I'm traveling with my friends and we have two cars that we would like to take with us and I was wondering if you'll let us?"

"may I ask what type of cars are we talking about?"

"sure they are two Shelby GT500 Mustangs a black and a white one"

"of course you cant bring them I love Mustangs!"

"great where would they be staying?"

"well we don't have any space in the storage rooms and the only other place available is on the middle of the Royal Promenade"

"we'll take it, they should put up a great show"

"I'll instruct some of the crew to help you get the cars inside and from there I don't think you'll have too much trouble parking them"

"thank you captain, we'll see you around"

With that Sarah got back to their rooms and took Shelby and Danny out to take KITT and KIFT inside the ship

"well KITT, ready to get inside the ship?" Danny said as he started approaching a ramp that was specially placed near one of the big doors that lead to the Royal Promenade on deck five

"I am Danny"

"is quite a big ship isn't it?"

"with a passenger capacity of 3,634 people, a total crew of 1,360, a cruising speed of 21.6 knots, a gross tonnage of 160,000, a length of 1,112 feet, was registered in the Bahamas in 2009"

"all you needed to say was yes KITT"

After some minutes and after the ship's crew had cleared the way o the Promenade, KITT and KIFT where starting to climb the ramp until they where already on the ship, KITT entered first followed close behind KIFT, as soon as they aligned themselves with the bridge taking them to the Promenade they where attacked by cheers and camera flashes from the people that was already on-board, eight minutes later and they where already parked in the middle of the Royal Promenade attracting some attention, Danny and Shelby got out and went to do their own business

"KITT"

"yes KIFT?"

"what do you think of the ship?"

"I think I like it, it had a good atmosphere and is very luxurious, and you?"

"same thing"

"the only thing I'm not enjoying right now is all these people leaving handprints in my paint job"

"neither do I, but what can we do, I already have access to the security cameras around the ship would you like me to send it to you?"

"of course, thank you KIFT"

After a few hours the ship set sail slowly at first but in less then fifteen minutes they where already in open seas and sailing at top speed, they met their crew or the people who would be helping them on their journey, in the room was Dwi who was from Indonesia and on the main dinning room was Dave who was from Dominican republic and Agus who was from the Filipinas, the first day wen on quickly spending some time out on deck 12 looking at the horizon even though the day was completely cloudy which secretly was worrying Zoe but nothing happened besides it concluded with a delicious dinner with Dave and Agus, when they arrived at their respective room they where surprised to find a small elephant made of towels with some sunglasses on Dwi's doing of course, the next morning Shelby had secretly asked for a wake-up call at 6:55 A.M. ship's time to see the sunrise

"Danny, Danny are you wake?"

"Shell don't you think it's too early to wake me up, we are still on vacations" Danny said his voice muffled under the pillow

"come on sleepy-head you won't regret it"

" five minutes"

"in five minutes it will be too late"

"Shelbyyy!"

"Dannyyy!"

"fine"

Danny finally got up and followed Shelby outside to the balcony, meanwhile in the Royal Promenade…

"KIFT are you awake?"

"yes, I have also detected movement on our driver's room"

"I have too"

"shall we contact them?"

"I'll do it"

Danny and Shelby where now watching the horizon of never-ending sea that spread In all directions as far as the eye could see

"Danny"

"hi KITT"

"Danny is everything alight?"

"yeah why do you ask?"

"as good as I have came to know you, you never wake up at this hour especially when we are not working"

"Shelby woke me up promising me that if I got up and followed her I wouldn't regret it"

"and?"

"KITT I'm looking directly at a camera that is just above our balcony, why don't you see it for yourself and ask KIFT to so the same I think she'll like it"

KITT did as instructed so he linked to the camera and asked KIFT to do the same and so she did, the moment they saw what Danny meant by 'why don't you see it for yourself' there where no words to describe what they where looking at, the sun was bright orange and in the exact position where only half the sun is visible with the other half still hidden under the ocean with the sky varying colors starting with orang at the bottom and varying from shades to shades blue at the top

"so KITT, what do you think?"

" I have no words Danny"

"KIFT are you there?"

"yes Shelby, I've also watching the same thing you and Danny are seeing right now"

"beautiful isn't it?"

" no words"

"no words"

Everyone continued to watch the scene for the next half hour then KITT and KIFT proceeded to wake up the rest and in about hour and a half they where all heading to the windjammer to have breakfast then they all spread except for Danny, Shelby and Katie who headed together to the pools on deck 11 just to relax after all they had a big night going on later, the hours went by and they all had been enjoying the cruise so far they had all agreed to meet at Sorrento's pizzeria at five-o-clock and at exactly that time they all arrived at the place

"hey how's been everyone's day so far?" Shelby asked as she sat down at the table with the rest, Danny close behind her

"hey Shelby, awesome I won five hundredth at the casino, never been so lucky!" Alex commented

"never been better, Zoe and I went to a spa day" Sarah added

"and it was awesome" Zoe said

"I was just wandering to check everything out" Billy chimed in

"well that's great, but tonight is the night with the captain and it's formal so let's all go to our rooms to get ready" Shelby said as she stood up and grabbed Katie, everyone followed her to the rooms and started getting ready

Meanwhile the gang was getting ready KITT and KIFT got a rest from having to monitor all their friends scattered around the ship, now with all in their rooms and getting ready for the night they could finally relax for a bit

"KIFT confirm they have all entered their rooms"

"positive, they are starting to get ready as we speak"

"good, finally we can have some rest"

"I agree, having to look over seven people that are scattered around a cruise ship is actually very exhausting" KIFT then finally starting to relax with the ship's vibration and soft almost unnoticeable movement, sank a bit on her tires and KITT noticed

"are you okay?"

"yes, yes don't worry I'm just finally starting to relax after all the commotion we where creating yesterday and today morning"

Last day KITT and KIFT had been surrounded by people almost all the time as well as the beginning of the day, now after the 4,000 people had gotten used to them and left them alone, they where both starting to relax

A few hours went by and it was ten minutes before eight and all the people on the ship where gathering on the Royal Promenade on their best clothes, from super fancy dressed to black and white suits, the night went on normal with the captain giving his speech mentioning Sarah for bringing both Mustangs onto the Freedom of the Seas, after the captain had finished everyone continued to the fancy restaurant and from there Shelby, Danny, Katie and the rest headed back to their rooms

The next day started well, normal, as the day did but at night, Sarah was brought off her chair on the balcony by a knocking on the door, she got up and opened the door to find Shelby

"Shelby, what's wrong?"

"nothing, umm, Sarah do you think you and Zoe could do me a favor?"

"sure"

"do you think you could take care of Katie, only for about an hour or so?"

"sure no problem"

Shelby and Danny headed to one of the late night shows, this night it was… the battle of the sexes trivia, men against women in competing at answering random questions, already on the theater Danny and Shelby picked their places then Luke arrived, he was the cruise activities director and the host of the show

"goon night ladies and gentlemen, I see we have a full house today good now what do you say if we start the game?" he asked and in response the crowd shouted

"well let's waste no more time we start with animals, mention three types on animals that you can find on Antarctica that doesn't live on water"

Hands raised up and he was asking three men and then three women all giving the correct answer

"Polar bear"

"penguin"

"seagull" and so on

"okay points added, three points for the men, two for the women, next, romantic movies"

"27 dresses"

"pride and prejudice"

"a good year" and so went the list until…

"Titanic!" Danny decided to shout out loud and as he finished that only word, Luke was froze in shock then he grabbed the microphone

"oh nooo you didn't, you said the 'T' word!"

Danny stood trying to understand what was happening

"you CAN NOT say the 'T' word on this ship!, disqualified, out"

Danny froze 'is he really saying he should get out?'

"yeah, you hear me, shoo!" then he did shooing motions with his hands, Danny started moving but stopped right at the entrance and looked back at Luke

"SHOO!" he said again doing shooing motions with his hands, Shelby could barely contain her laugh, she couldn't believe that Luke had actually disqualified Danny and send him away still she continued playing for the next half hour then she found Danny outside the theater waiting for her and she cracked laughing

"oh stop it Shelby"

"I can't believe he actually did kicked you out"

"yeah me neither"

"come on let's go pick up Katie"

Both left for Katie and then went to sleep, the next day was their last day on the cruise tomorrow they would be arriving to port Canaveral, again the day went fairly normal everyone by their sides doing who knows what but again it was a good day starting with looking at the sunset and ended watching dawn at least for KITT and KIFT the others, well most awoke a bit late and missed it but at the end it was all alright the last night on the cruise there was a parade with some of the DreamWorks movies and Katie was the one who enjoyed it the most, when everyone was at the formal restaurant Luke came to give out some news

"okay everyone I hope you have had a great cruise so far"

"yes" they all shouted

"well sadly folks tomorrow morning we arrive to port Canaveral"

A sad "owww" came from everyone

"and you'll have to start thinking for yourselves again, rather then having to trust on an elevator to educate you and tell you what day of the week it is. You are going to have to get up and fix your bed instead of simply get out and found it made when you come back. You are going to go to a restaurant and start looking at a lobster or something of the kind and order it until you move your finger and look at the numbers on the side. And worst of all you are going to have to cook for yourselves rather than just go to the windjammer and grab something quality made"

"owww" again everyone said

"all these among the crew is known as 'post cruise syndrome' and you may also get 'post cruise depression' when you wake up and realize you are back at your house and not on a luxury cruise"

"nooo" everyone shouted

"sorry guys but I hope you enjoyed these past days and we hope to see you again here on the beautiful Freedom of the Seas or on any other of the ships of the Royal Caribbean fleet thank you for being here with us for the past days!" and with that he left

finally they all arrived to port Canaveral early the next morning and by that time they just didn't want to leave the ship, they had all fallen in love with it but still there was no choice, they had (sadly) to leave

* * *

**in case you ask, the elevator had a piece of carpet on the floor that you could actually exchange and it hhad the day on it, Dave, Agus and where they come from is actually true as well as Dwi they attended and helped me and my familly while on the cruise as well as Luke he actually was the cruise activity director and did said the last bit about the post cruise depression and the post cruise syndrome, BTW i DID fell in love with the ship it was awesome!**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

BACK TO BASE

Already back in port after the cruise Sarah and the team headed to pick up KITT and KIFT, that done they started their journey back to base

"well everyone are you ready to go back?"

"do we have to Sara?"

"yes Danny"

"well guess I have no choice"

"no Danny, you don't"

"oh stop it KITT"

Shelby then went driving KIFT with Sarah on the passenger's seat and Zoe on the back keeping an eye on Katie, while Danny went driving KITT with Billy on the passenger's seat and Alex in the back sleeping, the hours went by and after only two stops to buy something to eat they arrived to the base

"home sweet home" Shelby said as she got out of KIFT

"well let's get going we have to unload and take everything downstairs, KITT trunk" Danny added as he walked towards KITT's trunk and started taking things out, five minutes later and everyone was heading down with something in hand

"Danny, Shelby"

"yes KITT"

"I have detected someone inside the SSC, I strongly recommend for you to wait here while KIFT and I go and check"

"KITT are you sure?"

"yes Sarah"

"okay go ahead but be careful"

KITT and KIFT transformed into attack mode and headed inside, when they entered the kitt cave and detected nothing they started moving trough the hallways

"KIFT you go left and I'll go right"

"okay"

When they entered separate hallways they activated their scanners but the new SSC's walls where led-lined so it wasn't very useful, after a few minutes of searching KITT finally detected something he lowered his front and higher his back, with the dim light in that hallway reflecting on his dark skin he looked as menacing as a wild black panther ready to jump on it's prey, KITT was ready to attack the person that was each time getting closer to him, five meters, four meters, three, two, one meter…

KITT accelerated burning rubber until he was face to face with the intruder only a few centimeters apart, he froze, even his scanner stopped, he was sure that what he was seeing just couldn't be real

"hey KITT, long time no see…. Hey what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost or something"

"M-Mike?, is that you?"

"who where you expecting, the president, of course is me"

"but I thought you where-"

"dead?, nop, missing is a more appropriate word"

"Mike we have to go and tell the others"

"sure let's go"

Mike got in KITT and they started heading outside but first he contacted KIFT with their own private link

"KIFT, I have found the 'intruder' I'm heading outside right now, I'll meet you there"

"okay"

KITT arrived outside where everyone was waiting

"well KITT, where's the intruder?"

"Sarah he's inside me"

"well let him out"

"Sarah I would prefer if you came inside with him"

"KITT come on let him out"

"but Sarah I think—" KITT started but was cut off, the thing was that no one outside spoke

"KITT?" Danny questioned

KITT opened his door and Mike came out as good and healthy as he had always been

"M-Mike?" Sarah asked in disbelief while the rest just stood in their places frozen

After a few seconds of analyzing if what they where seeing was real they ran towards Mike and hugged him, after that KIFT came out but everyone was too busy to notice, they went inside and Mike explained how he had survived that he told the doctor to lie to them because he needed some months of recovery, so after he recovered from the bullet injury he went around him looking for them until he saw the news in Miami then he was lost again until he somehow found out about the closing of the old SSC, he knew that they would need somewhere else to be the new SSC and the only place available was the recently closed computer center in Oklahoma, he headed there and stayed for about a week until KITT found him

"well that's it"

"you lied to us Mike?!"

"yes"

"I don't know where to start"

"to start what Sarah"

"to start telling you how mad I am with you!"

"Sarah relax, come you need to rest for a bit" Zoe said as she took Sarah away

Zoe took Sarah to her pod to calm her down, that left Billy, Alex, Danny and Shelby to explain everything to Mike on the kitt cave

"so KITT, what happened to you?"

"what do you mean Mike?"

"you look different"

"oh, yes I changed my old body for the one of a newer 2013 Shelby GT500 Mustang"

"I like it, you look more intimidating, and I'm not even going to your new attack mode, god I thought I was going to get a heart attack when you showed up like that"

"I'm sorry for scaring you Mike"

"no problem, and may I know who's this?" Mike said now turning to KIFT

"I am the Knight Industries Four Thousand, K-I-F-T for short but you can call me KIFT"

"KIFT, okay"

Mike started speaking with Danny as he got to meet Shelby and Katie

"hey Danny"

"oh, hey Mike"

"and who is this?"

"Mike, she is Shelby, my wife"

"well congratulations, and I suppose this is your daughter"

"correct"

"well congratulations again"

As Danny, Shelby and Mike spoke KITT and KIFT started their own conversation

"KITT, are you alright?"

"yes, why do you ask"

"you are unusually quiet"

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking about what has happened today"

"about Mike?"

"yes"

"stop thinking about it, just enjoy that he is here"

"I think you're right"

A moment of silence between both

"so he is-was your diver"

"we spend about five years together, before he 'died' and disappeared for almost three years"

"Danny is your driver now KITT, how are you going to tell Mike?"

"I have yet to think of something"

"maybe you can take him for a drive and tell him after all you are still friends"

"the sooner the better"

KITT silently rolled forwards until his front bumper was pressed against the back of Mike's legs

"hey KITT what's wrong"

"Michael there is something we need to discuss, would you mind to go for a drive"

Mike got in KITT and they got out

"so KITT, what do you want to talk about?"

"basically that you went missing for almost three years and I didn't stay idle for all that time"

"what do you mean?"

"Mike, Danny is now my driver"

"what?"

"we thought you where dead so Sarah and the rest discussed it with him and with me, he trained for some time and not long after he had completed the training we got our first mission"

"so that means I'm no longer allowed to drive you?"

"not while we are on a mission"

"and if we are out just like now?"

"yes, something else you have to know is that you no longer have the authority you used to have over me because as you already know—"

"you obey only to your driver, I know"

Both stood quiet for the longest time

"KITT what do you say if we go back now?"

"okay Michael"

KITT turned around and started heading back to the SSC

"KITT, what happened after I 'died'?"

"what do you mean?"

"I heard you didn't took it very well"

"Mike, I was working with you for a bit more than five years, I became more of a friend than a machine thanks to you, you thought me everything I know that is not of intelligence matters, you protected me more than one time when we worked together. How would you expect me to react with your supposed death!" KITT sounded like something that could only be described as anger as he let the last sentence out as his engine also changed it's tone to a more high pitched one

"KITT I…how would –"

"I stayed outside the SSC for almost four weeks and refused to speak to anyone"

"KITT—"

"not now Mike"

The rest of the way back to the SSC stayed quiet until they arrived, KITT entered the SSC and parked on it's spot, Mike got out

"hey Mike, want to go and play a video game?" Billy said

"no, not now Billy it's not a good time" he headed to his pod and shut the door loudly behind him, the rest just exchanged looks then noticed that KITT's engine was still on but it had a different tone that appeared to be changing almost unnoticeably from its normal tone to a slightly higher one, then back and so on, his scanner also was tracking at a quicker pace

Then his engine settled into it's normal sound and went off but his scanner was still moving quickly, KIFT noticed too and knew that KITT was agitated, probably mad so she didn't spoke Danny on the contrary decided to go and talk to him… not a good idea he opened the door and got inside

"KITT are you okay?"

No answer

"KITT"

"Danny"

"KITT are you okay, we noticed you came back a bit agitated"

"I'm fine"

"no you are not, KITT you can't hide anything from me"

"it's nothing Danny"

"KITT!"

"I don't want to talk about it Danny" KITT was starting get mad, again his scanner quickened even more and Billy, Shelby and Alex noticed as well as KIFT

"guys maybe one of you should go and get him out, I don't think this is going to end well" Shelby said not loosing focus on KITT's scanner

"yeah go check it out Alex"

"why do I have to go?" AND they started arguing, meanwhile inside KITT

"KITT what's wrong why wouldn't you talk about it!"

"Danny I said to leave it there now stop asking!"

"not until I get an answer!"

"Danny is nothing you need to know!"

"if something is bothering you I think I need to know!"

"no Danny!"

" KITT is an order tell me right now!" KITT stood quiet for some time then spoke again

"Danny get out" KITT sounded calm again but his answer did shocked Danny

"what!?"

"Danny please get out, now"

"no!"

"Danny, NOW!" Danny then had no option but to get out he exited KITT and slammed the door strong enough to make KITT flinch and everybody noticed by the small flicker of his scanner that was still moving quick, then he turned the gimble around and peeled off leaving a mark on the floor as he exited at as soon as the noise from KITT's engine had almost faded everyone heard the unmistakable sound of a slamming door again everyone exchanged looks

"I'll go talk to him" Shelby said then she walked towards KIF with Katie in arms

"KIFT do you think you can take care of her for a while?"

"of course Shelby" KIFT opened her passenger's side door and reclined the seat then Shelby placed her inside, shut the door and patted KIFT's hood as she walked away to her and Danny's pod, when she entered she found Danny pacing back and forth on the middle of the room there where also a few things scattered around on the floor

"Danny?"

"what is wrong with him!"

"what?"

"he practically yelled to me to get out!"

"Danny calm down he sure had a good reason or maybe you pushed too hard on him"

"still I just wanted to know!"

"to know what?"

"why wouldn't he tell me?"

"okay Danny sit down and tell me exactly what happened from the moment you got inside" Shelby pushed Danny into a chair and she sat down next to him as he started explaining

Meanwhile already a few kilometers away from the SSC was KITT speeding in the highway almost hitting two hundredth kph it was pouring with rain now even just about an hour ago was sunny lighting could be seen in the distance and thunder could be heard, KITT was trying to cool off he didn't had the time to cool off about what happened with Mike when Danny came and made everything worst he needed to cool off his scanner was still going back and forth like crazy and his engine had a higher pitch than the one it normally had KITT's mind was flying with thoughts 'how could he not know that I would get depressed with his death', 'why was he so persistent', why would he not left it at that and left'. KITT was thrown away of his thoughts abruptly when he felt a painful burn just behind his rear left tire, he skidded away from the road and did several flips just before ending on his side, he was sure his tire had been shred to pieces from the explosion he also knew he was damaged but he didn't knew how bad he could just feel the pain coming from his rear end then his world went dark as his systems started to fail him

* * *

**uh oh, CLIFFIEEEEE, i hate cliffies myself but idecided to make one *evil grin* please tell me what you think so far suggestions are accepted**


	27. Chapter 27

**i'm so happy and that's only with 2 reviews so far, i want to thank Christine and Dauntless-KITT for their reviews now back to the story, i got carried away so this is a long chapter**

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

TRAPPED

He awoke who knows how much time after that on top of a tow truck he tried to move, he turned his front wheels they where working just fine so he had movement but as soon as he tried to spin his back wheels pain exploded so he stopped, he did a self diagnostic only to find his rear left tire completely burned and as he did a further check-up he noticed that on his fender there was a crack that was as long as the distance from the elbow to the wrist and it was wide enough for someone to stuck a hand inside and still have some spear space to move around, it was BAD because he had all the circuitry that was there was completely exposed and because of the look of the sky it looked as if it was just about to break out raining as heavy as before or worst

On the SSC Mike had finally gone trough and accepted that at the end it was his fault KITT had another driver and that he should have placed himself on KITT's place, Danny had also finally understood that if KITT didn't want to talk about something he should respect that, Zoe had finally called down Sarah enough to let her go out of her pod with the rest

"hi everyone" Sarah said as she entered the kitt cave

"um did anyone noticed that KITT's not here?"

"yeah we have Sarah" Alex said

"so why isn't he here?"

"because of me" Danny said as he too entered the kitt cave with Shelby behind her

"what do you mean?" Danny explained Sarah what had happened

"so do you know when is he going to come back"

"no"

"anyone knows?" all said no

"by the looks of it it might as well be a while" Shelby said remembering how KITT had peeled off the SSC

"and how long was that?" Sarah asked, everyone seemed to froze with the question, then Billy answered

"almost four hours ago" realizing that time had gone by that fast they all started to worry, they had no idea where KITT was and now they realized that no matter how angry or mad he was four hours was just too much

There are not many things KITT is afraid of KARR is the only one so far but right now he had just realized his satellite image had been damaged, as well as his GPS and communication lines with the SSC and now not knowing where he was heading or who had trapped him he was scared to the point that he was pretty sure he had just shivered, inside the truck where three men who just had realized that KITT was awake again

"hey boss, he's awake"

"I know"

"is he going to escape"

"no"

"how can you be so sure?"

"one: one of his tires is melted and two: he is broken"

"oh, right"

KITT had just felt a drop ice cold water fall on his hood, now he was in trouble if he didn't get some cover on his damaged area there was a high probability his chips and sensors would get wet causing him to shut down either temporarily or permanently or cause irreversible damage all three things where bad and he didn't want any of them to happen

"hey chief it's starting to rain"

"I have noticed that"

They stopped under a tree and took out a piece of plastic out, two of the men where now out and heading to KITT's back area, they placed the plastic half on top of him to cover only the damaged area as they where doing so the men that was on the side KITT was damaged stopped and looked at the cracked fender, the outline was a bit melted but that was not why the men had stopped

"wow" he said admiring all the complex circuit that was now exposed, hundredths of cables and miniature chips could be seen all over the opening he reached out a hand and touched the inside, as soon as he touched one of the tiny chips the whole car shook scaring the men

"hey what was all that" the boss called from inside the truck

"I don't know' the men on the opposite side the damaged fender was called out

"hurry up Phil we have to get to base before midnight don't touch anything else"

"sure"

Now with both men scared and the rain starting to fall they quickened the pace and in a minute it was all ready to keep moving

They had stopped under a small tree and started covering him with some plastic, he was relieved because the risk of short-circuit had been cleared then something he didn't expected, he saw as the men that was on the side of his damaged fender stared at his now exposed circuitry then he reached out a hand and KITT knew what was going to happen do he braced but couldn't help it, the pain was so intense that his entire frame shook causing the truck he was in to shake as well then they quickly finishing placing the plastic and went back inside the truck just as it started raining but now KITT knew, they wanted him alive, if they didn't care about him or wanted him dead they could just uncover him or shoot another missile at him, KITT had just completed the profile of the attack and discovered that what hit him was one of the Knight Industries missile but it had been modified giving it extra power, after running the calculations KITT found out that if the missile had hit his front tire instead of his back he would be dead right now, at this point he was defenseless with no mobility nor communications he was a sitting duck to whoever had trapped him

Everyone at the SSC was now on a frenzy trying everything on their power to find KITT and so far they where not having any luck

"guys do we have anything " Sarah asked to Billy, Alex and Zoe who where immersed on their computers just then Danny entered, wet but unharmed

"Sarah" Danny said reaching into a bag he was carrying and taking something out… it was a piece of metal that seemed once black but it now was a dark grey with scratches all over it, it could only be one thing

"it's KITT's" Sarah said staring at the piece of metal Danny had on his hands

"I guess it is"

"Where did you found it?"

"a couple kilometers from here on the side of the road"

"anything else?"

"no, impossible to search for any tracks with this rain"

"guys I found something" Mike said entering the SSC

"what did you found?" Danny asked him

"not far from where you found that piece of metal the road had a black mark on it, like if something had exploded"

"so they set him a trap?" Zoe asked

"yes, the question now is who" Shelby said getting out of KIFT

"guys we have to found him, he is damaged and by the looks of it BADLY" Danny said as he paced back and forth in the middle of the room trying to think what to do

As soon as KIFT too realized that KITT had now been missing for four hours she tried to establish communications with him but was unsuccessful then Shelby came in with her

"KIFT are you okay?"

"it depends, on what concept do you mean?"

"not physically, emotionally, mentally"

"then no"

"we will find him, he's okay maybe he is still cooling off"

"then why had any contact I have tried to get with him ends in failure?"

"umm, maybe-" she started but was cut off when both saw Danny entering the SSC with something in hand

"KIFT, look" Shelby said as Danny showed Sarah the piece of metal he found

As soon as KIFT saw what Danny was holding she froze 'no it couldn't be there was no way' then she heard Sarah "it's KITT's" she couldn't believe it, she scanned the piece and found traces of what once was KITT's Nano skin but now was just a piece of burned metal

"he's hurt" KIFT said

" KIFT I have to go out with them, you stay here and try everything you can to find him okay"

"okay" Shelby could feel the sadness and worry on her voice

"we'll find him, and that's a promise" then she got out and went with the rest KIFT on the other side started searching for KITT using any available resources she could

"okay guys for now we have to do everything we can to find him, starting from now" after Sarah said that Danny and Mike left in their cars to check the area for any other clue and Shelby went out with KIFT and the search continued trough the night

Meanwhile nowhere near the SSC was KITT still on top of the truck but now he was approaching a camp on the middle of a small mountain range the hours had passed but the weather didn't the rain continued to pour down as before if not worst if that is even possible, it was almost midnight and he had the camp on sight, it was not a big camp but it wasn't small either there was a small complex with about five houses but what caught his attention the most was a relatively big tent next to the house complex he saw earlier because even his scanner wasn't working properly he detected a few yet very advanced electronics inside it and that was a worry for him

They continued to take hit further into the camp then they stopped under a roof and the three man that attacked him got down and uncovered him

"guys you know what to do, I want you in ten minutes you know where"

"yes sir" both answered and proceeded to push KITT down the truck

They had stopped one of the man had gone away leaving the other two to take him somewhere where he didn't know, the men started to surround him and to take him down the truck when the worst came, the entire journey to the camp his damaged wheel hadn't been touching the flood because they had placed some supports underneath but now they where taking it away and as soon as they did his damaged side came crashing down on the floor causing his engine to go off and growl in pain

"Phil I told you to be careful!"

"how would you expect me to know that that was going to happen?"

" don't make a mess go get the chain!"

Phil came back a moment later with the chain, both attached one end to KITT's front and the other end to a pick-up truck and then they started moving, each turn his damaged wheel gave send warning signals to KITT but there was nothing he could do but hold the pain, finally after what seemed like an eternity they arrived to a completely empty tent , they unhooked him and drove the pick-up away and after a while they came back

"Phil finish here I have to go do something"

"okay"

KITT saw one of the men leave and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to try to escape even though he knew it would be painful, he had to take advantage of it, he knew that the one named Phil was the soft one so with only him watching it should be relatively easy

Phil was just about to finish he just needed to find something and go, secretly he admired the car and it's advanced tech and didn't like seeing it damaged and suffering but he really had no choice, he was pulled back to reality with the sound of an engine, he turned back to see the Mustang starting to move forwards not so fast but yet it was moving

KITT could barely handle the pain exploding from his back wheel and fender but he had to try, then Phil launched forwards placed his hands on his scanner and started pushing, KITT had never liked when foreign people touched him especially his scanner and now he had the one who nearly killed him with BOTH hands against his scanner, he stopped and then Phil removed his hands from him

Phil was relieved when the car stopped moving but then quickly went for what he was looking for, it was an automatic missile launcher that he placed just about three or four meters in front of KITT then he grabbed a tiny chain that was attached to the missile launcher and locked the other end on KITT's front tire as he did so he spoke in a low almost unnoticeable tone

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice

KITT was actually surprised he was sure he had heard Phil apologize, what was going on?, why didn't he had a choice?, who where this men?, those questions where flying in his processor trying to find an answer, then he focused on the missile in front of him, it was the same type of missile that had hit him earlier that day, now he was in trouble

Phil exited the tent but not without glancing at the beautiful car behind him before closing the tent, he went to the tent next to where he was to find his boss and Matt waiting for him

"why did it took you so long?"

"sorry boss, I…umm, had a small problem"

"what happened?"

"nothing everything's fine"

"is the car secured?"

"yes"

"umm, chief, does the car have a name?" Matt interrupted

"yes"

"what is it?'

"let's go find out"

The boss stood up and walked outside the tent, Matt and Phil exchanged looks before following him to the tent KITT was in

KITT had been trying to look a way to escape or at least to fix himself since Phil has gone away, then he saw the three enter the tent and stood right in front of him

"Matt, Phil stay out"

Matt obeyed right away but Phil stayed inly a second longer eyeing the black Mustang on front of him then he went out

Once he saw both Matt and Phil where outside the tent he started eyeing and surrounding him, then he stopped where the car's fender was cracked open, he kneeled down and eyed the damaged area, again he stretched out a and touched it, the car shook and it's engine made a high pitched noise before settling back into silence

KITT never lost sight of the men who's name had yet to learn, then again he stretched his hand and touched his damaged area, KITT couldn't hold it and again his engine went off on a high pitch scream then it settled back into silence as his pain started to fade away

He was choked for a moment when the entire car shook violently and he fell to the ground then he regained himself and stood up

"so you can feel pain" he mused, as he thought of it it occurred to him how he could use that for his advantage as he reached the car's front end again, he stared at the car's front scanner then he switched his gaze to the chain locked trough it's front wheel, he followed the line until he was looking at the automatic missile launcher

"I see you are smart enough not to move and set off the missile, now I wonder what's your name"

KITT watched him every step, now to make it worse he knew he could feel pain and easily he could use that to get whatever he wanted, then he spoke, he was asking for his name, of course he wouldn't answer, he wouldn't give out anything, no matter what

"I'm trying to be nice to you right now, so give me your name or things won't get pretty"

KITT stood quiet

"well I tried to be nice" he started walking towards the damaged area, he eyed the Mustang hood to trunk then he looked at the cables and chips that could be seen trough the not so small crack then like if it was the most normal thing on the world in only about a second's time he grabbed about five cables and pulled them out

From the moment KITT saw him starting to walk towards his damaged fender he had an idea he knew what was coming, but when he felt and saw what he really did it gave him the feeling that this men meant business, the moment he touched the cables KITT flinched but managed to contain the urge to let his engine growl, half a second later when he pulled out the cables KITT felt the worst pain he had ever felt, this time he didn't bother on hiding his pain, his engine went off on a loud yet deep grown and in one second climbed to a very high pitch that surely could be heard at least fifty meters square then he blacked out

About one hundredth kilometers from there at the SSC everyone had just gone to sleep about five minutes ago, except for KIFT, she was still checking the surrounding area when she received a faint almost invisible signal and before she could even tell what it was she started following it only until she was outside the SSC she found out that it was KITT, but it wasn't a normal signal, it was a signal that she had learned it was sent automatically by the central system if the computer in this case KITT was under extreme stress or pain or both and knowing that made her go even faster, she transformed into attack mode and quickened the pace, the signal was fading, FAST

A couple of minutes later Danny awoke and headed for a glass of water, he couldn't get to sleep properly he just closed his eyes and prepared to sleep, a sleep that never actually came so he got up and headed for some water to reach the kitchen he needed to go trough the kitt cave and you can imagine his shock when he found it empty, alarmed he set the complex's alarm off and in a minute everyone was with him

"Danny, KIFT, where id she?!" Shelby asked

"why do you think I'm calling you guys?"

"quick Billy, Alex access the computer and KIFT's GPS!"

Billy and Alex scrambled to their computers and quickly got a position on KIFT

"Sarah I got her" an enormous sigh could be heard as Shelby saw KIFT's position on the GPS, she shoved Billy away and grabbed the control

"Shelby to Knight four thousand, do you copy?"

A moment passed when suddenly " I do Shelby"

"KIFT why in the world would you leave without notifying us?!"

"I received a signal and followed it immediately, then when I was outside the SSC I found that it was from KITT"

"from KITT!"

"shhh, Danny let her finish"

"I was glad to receive a signal from KITT until I realized that it wasn't a normal signal, this signal only sets off when the computer in this case KITT is under extreme stress or pain or both, I am currently on attack mode following the signal but it's fading"

"KIFT we aren't picking up anything here" Alex said

"the signal is too low for detection, I nearly missed it"

"KIFT I want you to give us video feed all the time, we need to know who are we dealing with okay"

"okay Sarah"

KIFT continued moving at top speed for about an hour when she reached the mountain range and started approaching

"Shelby, Sarah I'm entering a mountain range"

"okay KIFT continue but be careful it's not raining but mountain roads cab get very slippery"

"don't worry Shelby i got this"

KIFT continued trough the roads when she finally came across a clearing with some tents on it, she scanned and fount that KITT was on one of the biggest tents, it was big enough to hold about three cars, she couldn't hold it anymore and launched forwards still in attack mode, KIFT gave a couple of aggressive turns in the middle of the camp calling the attention of some guards, she scanned the camp and found out there where at least one hundredth persons here still she needed to save KITT, one of her spins took her close to the tent KITT was in so she took the opportunity and scanned him then she send the information to the SSC not even she checked it out the only thing she wanted right now was to get KITT, almost all the man on the camp where there right now, shooting at her but of course nothing happened to her then someone called her attention so she stopped not thinking about it, he was dressed on an elegant suit and was just standing, suddenly she felt a heavy weight fall on top of her it was a net made entirely of heavy big chains with metal bulks on each corner all the man ran towards her and hold the chains then she heard an explosion but she still managed to turn around and see what caused the explosion she shouted out loud

"KITT!"

he was starting to wake up after his last horrible experience to find that his damaged side was feeling a bit numb probably because of the chips and cables 'the boss' had pulled out, then he heard something…it was an engine, a very powerful engine and he knew that engine the sound was unmistakable it could only be KIFT, then he realized, 'KIFT…what is she doing here?!' then he heard the unmistakable sound of metal meeting metal with that sound in mind he imagined the worst and couldn't hold back

KITT in a second just moved forwards about a meter ignoring his past injury when he heard a barely audible click then he remembered…the missile, a second later his entire world went dark

He was standing next to his tent watching a white modified Mustang with dark blue stripes and a red scanner on the front dance around his soldiers and knocking them to the ground then it stopped moving completely and looked at him, he knew it had to be another AI so he silently signaled one of his man to drop the net, it hit point blank on the Mustang and not long before that he heard an explosion and when he turned he found that half of the tent the other AI was had been blown to pieces then he saw the white Mustang turn on the direction of the explosion and shout

"KITT!"

Now that was enough, he now knew the other Mustang's name but now he had to learn the newly discovered AI's name then one of his men came

"sir I think we managed to control the Mustang"

"good take her to the tent next to the one that just blew up and also take the black one to the same place, use the same measures you used to hold the black one to hold the white and maybe an immobilizer or two just in case, right away and activate the EMP field"

"yes sir"

Meanwhile in the SSC

"KIFT!"

Shelby shouted as she saw how her partner and best friend launched like crazy towards the middle of the camp and in no time was surrounded by guards and other people then she saw her stop and look to a men who was dressed in a suit

"hey check that guy out" Zoe said

"Billy, Zoe, Alex identify him"

"on that" all said then exchanged looks and continued searching

Shelby remained looking at the men, she knew him from somewhere then a loud crash was heard and a chain blocked half of the camera view

"KIFT!" Shelby yelled now everyone knew what had happened, they had dropped a chain net over her, everyone jumped at the sound of an explosion, they saw KIFT turn and between a cloud of smoke they where able to see a silhouette, the silhouette of a Mustang

"KITT!" everyone shouted including KIFT then the feed was cut

"guys what happened get the feed back, NOW!" Shelby said

"we are trying" Alex answered and so they all stared at the blank giant screen

* * *

**another cliffie, sorry to tell you this but probabbly most of my next chapters are ending in cliffies**


	28. Chapter 28

**another long chapter enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

TO THE LIMIT

They had taken KIFT (barely) to the tent indicated they proceeded to place the immobilizers on her which she didn't like at all then finally they removed the chain net from her which was actually a relief then one of the guards came carrying a box which she figured out it was a missile launcher, the guard approached her with the chain attached to the box in hand she couldn't move backwards or forwards but she could move her front wheels to the sides and growl her engine to keep away the man

he was trying to get her front right wheel but she wouldn't let him, that was until the right side of the tent opened and she saw KITT enter backwards and she wondered 'why would he enter on his own?' then half way in she saw something weird, the back half of KITT's door was fine the front, well, that was a different story, it was starting to look gray then she froze in shock as the guards finished pushing KITT inside the tent

the guard took the opportunity and chained the missile launcher to the white Mustang and left then he came back with another one and chained it to the black Mustang then everyone left the tent

KIFT was now more worried than ever, she had never seen KITT in such a state she wasn't even sure if he was alive she guessed that the missile had hit him directly on his scanner because it was totally broken, it had cracks on it and it wasn't even giving out the reassuring red glow, his hood was bended outward exposing some good five centimeters of his engine and all the technology it possessed, worst of all was that he was from the front to at least half of his door he was no longer the midnight black color she liked so much but it was exactly the same as the piece Danny had brought back to the SSC, dark grey with burn marks and scratches all over him, his headlights where surely broken and the once beautiful and menacing cobra emblem was almost unrecognizable, she tried to send him a message but he didn't answer

He knew he was awake already but he wasn't sure he felt pain almost all over him again he tried to make a self-diagnostic but was unsuccessful he could only make out that the missile had blown his scanner to pieces and probably bend his hood, he could still feel the numbness on his rear fender and not only that but now he was blind and almost deaf, then he heard something, it sounded distant but still he recognized it, it was KIFT, she was speaking to him out loud calling his mane she probably figured out his receptors where not working, he thought for a way to answer her when it finally came to him, it took him all his effort but managed to make one of his headlights work just enough to produce some light

It was now her tenth attempt at making contact with him when it occurred to her to speak out loud

"KITT…KITT!" she called out, when she received no answer she started to fear the worst when she suddenly saw one of his headlights flashing, it was Morse code,

"KIFT?" he called her, so he knew she was here, she kept speaking to him out loud and he kept answering in Morse code

"KITT, what happened"

"I was ambushed by someone, they shot a missile at me then I was brought here"

"KITT I send this coordinates to the SSC they will find out a way to come for us, what's your status?"

"I am not sure, I have tries to made a self-diagnostic but failed every time"

"hold on I'll help you"

KIFT quickly scanned KITT and analyzed the information: his engine was miraculously still working, his scanner obviously not, his front axel was twisted in an awkward way so that meant no direction, his tail-lights still worked at least one of them, the rear axel was fine, then she noticed the big crack on his fender some cables where hanging some good three centimeter down and his tire was completely melted she guessed that that's where the first missile had hit but why the hanging cables?

"KITT why are some of your cables hanging down the crack on your fender?"

"the one they call 'the boss' came asking for my name and when I didn't he grabbed some cables and in under a second he pulled them out"

KIFT could only imagine the pain KITT had felt when he pulled the cables out, for hurting KITT that man had became her new enemy

"sir we have secured both Mustangs in the tent"

"good, sent Phil to keep an aye on them, tell him to check if the black AI is still operational"

"yes sir"

The guard left and went to Phil's tent

"Phil, the boll wants you to keep an eye on the cars and to check if the black still works, now"

"on my way"

Phil had arrived to the tent the Mustangs where in and what he saw made him stop cold on his tracks, there was a white mustang with a red scanner right on the side of the black one

"KITT your energy levers are running low, you need to rest"

" no, what if something happens"

"I'll tell you right away but right now you need to rest you are pushing yourself to the limit"

"okay" a barely audible humming noise was heard and KIFT knew KITT had entered his recharge mode

A while passed when she detected something or someone to be precise, she was still in attack mode because she wouldn't risk a transformation with all the people here so she decided to stay as she was, she decided to raise her back wheels a bit to look even more frightening if that was even possible, a man came in and he froze as he saw her

Phil was now feeling uncomfortable he could feel the white AI staring at him, he cautiously moved around the white one and towards the black one once he was near the black AI he headed towards the damaged fender to examine it, as soon as he stretched out a hand to grab the hanging cables the white Mustang made a loud deep grown like if warning him not to touch it

He was approaching KITT and she never took her 'eyes' from him then he approached KITT's damaged fender and extended a hand, that was enough she growled and he immediately turned around

What was he going to do, the white Mustang was watching him every second, he decided to speak up

"don't worry, I'm not going to hurt…it, I just come to check if he still is working"

KIFT thought for a minute if she could speak to him or not, there was no other way, she had to

"who are you?"

The car had spoke to him, what to do now, answer?, guess he had no choice

"I, I'm…Phil, and, and you are?"

"I am the Knight Industries Four Thousand"

"well, I, I'm guessing you know who this is…right?" he asked signaling KITT

"yes, he is a friend of mine, he is the Knight Industries Three Thousand"

"is, is he…okay?"

"no, he can't move or see, he can barely hear and he is under a lot of pain"

"can, can I help?"

"why would you help us?"

"because I am not like the people outside, they separated from my family to help them with this job and if I don't do what they say they'll hurt my family"

"if you help him to at least be able to move, we can help you escape"

"sure, I'll help you…umm, how shall I call you?"

"you can call me KIFT"

"okay, what do I have to do first?"

Everyone at the SSC had been on a frenzy since KIFT's communications where cut off

"guys any luck yet" Sarah asked as she rubber her face and grabbed her coffee mug

"not so far" Zoe said

"Sarah I got something!" Shelby said

"what is it, is a file, sent by KIFT about the same time she was in the camp"

Shelby opened the file and send it to the big screen, it was a scan she made of KITT, it wasn't good

"hey look, he has a hole in his back fender and is damaged" Billy said pointing out

"that's what the piece I found was, it was a piece of KITT's damaged fender" Danny said as he again grabbed the metal piece he had found last night

Meanwhile at the camp

"KITT" KIFT called out and after a moment the response came in Morse code

"is everything okay?"

"yes, I have found someone who can help you"

"who?"

"his name is Phil"

"Phil, I've seen him before"

"he is here with us right now, he knows of mechanics and computers"

"he needs spare parts, impossible to get them as we are"

"he will only fix your axel so you can move"

Poor Phil could only understand half the conversation, he heard KIFT talk but KITT was answering with a quick series of flashes from one of his headlights

"it's done"

"what?"

"KITT will let you have a look to his axel"

"like right now?"

"yes"

"oh, umm, okay"

Phil headed towards KITT and kneeled down just to have a quick look, what he saw was not good, his front axel had been over stretched causing it to crack right in the middle what therefor caused it to bend outwards and that made his front wheels lean inwards

"okay, I know what I have to do, but I don't have the tools"

"someone's coming" KIFT warned

Phil instantly got up and went to a nearby chair

"Phil, the boss wants you right away"

"sure, on my way"

Phil left KITT and KIFT and went towards the boss's tent

"Phil, sit"

"you where looking for me?"

"I need to know if the black Mustang is operational"

"no, his front axel is broken"

"his?"

Phil new he was in trouble now

"you spoke to him"

"no, no he can't talk he's to damaged, I, I spoke to the white one"

again Phil mentally face palmed, he had AGAIN spoken too much

"now you will tell me everything, or you know the consequences, what are their names?"

Phil sighed before answering " the black AI is the Knight Industries Three Thousand or KITT and the white one is the Knight Industries Four Thousand or KIFT"

"good, you are being of more use that I thought, fix…KITT and as soon as it's are ready notify me, we are starting to get behind the others"

"behind on what"

"non of your business"

Phil left back to the tent but when he was just outside he heard some engine noises so he peeked inside to find that a guard was getting closer and closer to KITT and KIFT was trying everything she could to keep the guard away but it was useless, the other guard walked towards KITT's only really vulnerable spot at the moment, the crack on his fender that was the time to intervene

"hey!, what are you doing?"

"nothing, the boss send me to watch over you while you repair the black one"

Phil was starting to worry now, someone watching over him what was he going to do with KITT and KIFT suddenly a guard came and called for the guard that was watching over him, he took the chance

"okay, KITT I need to have you fixed as soon as possible because the boss is planning something, I don't know what, but it can't be good so I'm sorry if I hurt you KITT but we have to do this fast"

KITT flashed KIFT the answer and she told Phil what KITT had said

"Phil he says not to worry, he understands"

"again, I'm sorry KITT" at that he pushed a lever and lifted KITT's right side and a loud high pitched growl was heard

KITT knew it would hurt to fix his damaged axel but he didn't knew how much, when Phil lifted his side all his weight fell on his left back and front wheels, the back was no problem but the front hurt a lot and that is what had caused his engine to go off

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, there is nothing I could do, but look on the bright side the angle has pushed the axel together, now I just need to weld it back together"

"you called me boss?" the guard that had just been with KITT and KIFT said

"yes, I need you to tell me if the cars are operational"

"the black one is completely busted, the white one on the other side"

"okay, go back to your position and make sure nothing happens"

"yes sir"

The next day Phil was still working on KITT's axel yet early in the morning came the boss with about five guards behind him

"Phil put it down and get out"

"but I'm not done I still have to finish fixing the broken axel"

"I said to put him down and get out"

Phil had no option and did as he said

The boss was walking around us but now he was seeing me and occasionally taking a look at KITT he continued to walk and then stopped in front of me

"you sure look fast, and I have no doubt you are and that is why I'm going to take you right now to a race I have set up and you will race and win, because if you fail to do any of those two things your friend here will have to pay the consequences"

He started approaching KITT and grabbed the cables that where hanging out of the opening, that caused KITT to growl in pain then he squeezed the cables, HARD, and again KITT was practically forced to scream harder then he let the cables go and KITT sunk in his wheels as the pain stopped

"do you understand?"

Of course KIFT didn't answer but her engine hadn't died yet it was still producing a low rumble

"I said: do you understand, Knight Four Thousand" the boss said as he started approaching KITT again and KIFT had no choice but to answer him

"yes"

"good you finally understood"

I could barely contain myself from ramming that man, he was hurting KITT and I hated to see it the only thing I could do was growl my engine menacingly at him and move my front wheels towards his side as I also tried to spin my back wheels uselessly but again I had no choice I had to do what he told me if I wanted KITT to be okay

I could barely hear what the man was saying but I did managed to make out a few words it basically consisted of telling KIFT to do what he said or else, then I filled the pain coming from my damaged fender again I couldn't control myself and I let my engine growl in pain then he squeezed the cables very tight and I growled louder, it was almost as bad as the pain I felt when he actually had pulled the cables out, he asked something else and surprisingly I could hear KIFT answer then I heard KIFT's engine fading away, I called her via Morse code but got no answer there was no other choice if KIFT was there but she didn't saw the light the only other way was to call her out loud, I accessed my voice systems and repaired them as best as I could but it was as bad as it was before, so I didn't care and tried to call her

"KI-F-T…IFT" it came out with a scratchy barely audible voice and KIFT who was starting to leave the tent behind the boss had heard it, she turned around and closed in KITT rubbing her front bumper with what was left of KITT's then she was being pulled away from him by the guards that where with the boss, they had grabbed some grappling hooks and thrown them towards KIFT's spoiled, they goy caught on it in no time and the five guards where pulling her slowly away from KITT

I was already getting out of the tent when I suddenly heard KITT trying to call me, I quickly turned around and faced him, this was the first time I actually could clearly look at him 'face' to 'face' I rubbed my bumper against his to reassure him that I was going to be okay and that nothing was going to happen to him when I suddenly felt several something's get caught on my spoiler and started to pull me back, I oppose as much resistance as I could but they where starting to pull me as I was being drawn away from him I caught a small flashing of one of his headlights surely it was for the same reason I rubbed my bumper against his I understood and stopped opposing resistance I didn't wanted to look weak in front of the boss and his men but right now it was out of my control and a drop of washer fluid leaked from the corner of my windshield all the way down until it fell to the ground as I drove out of the tent

I was worried the moment the boss came to the tent and when he told me to get out I worried even more, after I got out I didn't went far, in fact I stayed right outside the tent where the guards where not long later I hard a healthy deep engine growl and I knew it was KIFT then another growl much similar to KIFT's but this one was accompanied by a small racket then it became more intense and the racket became louder then it stopped about a minute later the guards got into the tent and quickly came back out followed by the boss and then I started to see KIFT's nose exit the tent but suddenly she turned around and entered the tent again, the guards grabbed some hooks they had on the side of the tent and they threw them at KIFT and started pulling, he peeked inside the tent and looked that KIFT was pressing her bumper against what was left of KITT's then she was pulled away and KITT flashed his light at her, I went back to where I was and looked at KIFT coming out of the tent voluntarily but he was surprised when he saw a drop of what probably was washer fluid leak from the corner of her windshield, she was crying then I heard the boss calling me

"Phil, you are going to come with us and stay in the back of the truck keeping an eye on the car understood?"

"yes sir"

And so Phil followed the boss and his men behind KIFT occasionally glaring back at the tent where KITT was, they reached the truck and the boss got inside as the guards opened the back of the truck then KIFT got inside and behind her Phil

"KIFT" Phil said walking towards her and stopping behind her side mirror

"what"

"KIFT, he is going to be fine don't worry"

"how are you asking me not to worry, you saw him!"

"I know and-"

"you don't know, you didn't heard him speaking when I was going out of the tent"

"he spoke?"

"yes, very low, his voice was scratchy and weak so unlike his normal self" at this moment KIFT let another 'tear' drop down and Phil saw it

"don't cry, I assure you everything will be just fine" he said as he wiped the 'tear' and patted KIFT's hood

"thanks"

"you're welcome"

They took off to who knows where and in half an hour's time the back of the truck was being opened again

"Phil you stay here, Knight Four Thousand follow me"

Phil stayed in the truck as KIFT got down and followed the boss, then he instructed her to go to her position, she was last in the improvised off road race, it wasn't going to be easy because she was stuck in her attach mode and because she was going against off-road vehicles but she was going to win, for KITT

And so the race began, it was a three lap course and by the time the first lap ended KIFT was already in fifth place of ten, by the end of the second lap she was in second and by the end of the last lap she was in first

The boss went to pick her up and she got back in the truck, they drove off and again in maybe a bit more than half an hour they where back at the camp

"Phil you go back and finish fixing the other car" the boss said then another six guards came and escorted KIFT towards the tent once she was back in place they again placed the immobilizers and attached the missile launcher at her again before leaving the three of them alone

Phil was a maniac, he was stuck under KITT for five hours straight and by ten-o-clock that same night KITT was ready, he only needed a tire to replace the one that was burned down

"okay KITT, you are ready I just need a tire, and now where I'm I going to get a tire?"

"Phil" KIFT said as she opened her trunk, under a small cover was a spare tire that would fit KITT perfectly

"hey thanks" Phil replaced the tire in no time and they where ready to go on with the plan

"okay I have deactivated the perimeter alarms and the shift change is in ten minutes, are we missing something?"

"Phil KITT can now move, but I don't think he is fast enough to escape the guards so I'll go out first you will have to be driving KITT because he cannot see but be careful he is still not totally functional"

"okay, don't worry"

The time of the shift change came and with that KITT came out as fast as he could and that was only about one hundredth kph, KIFT came behind him and broke the entrance gate for KITT to go out and so he did knocking a guard as he did so, KIFT to buy some time launched her missiles to the all the vehicles she had on sight before turning around and leaving behind KITT but she didn't went unharmed because the commotion had attracted the boss's attention and he grabbed one of the missile launchers in hand and launched one at KIFT, lucky for her it struck in the corner of her trunk and only caused her spoiler to bend down and a hole in her trunk, it was painful but not as painful as KITT's, as KITT drove along as fast as he could KIFT could hear some metal rattling probably from something that had gone loose with the explosion the thing was now that Phil was still with them, luckily Phil's house was relatively close to the SSC so they dropped him on their way

"KIFT, you are hurt!"

"don't worry Phil, it's nothing I can't handle, thank you for helping us escape"

"I think it's me who needs to thank"

"no need, now we have to go, I hope to see you again"

"likeways, good bye KIFT and KITT"

KIFT left Phil's house pulling KITT along on the road with her grappling hook at his speed, five hours later and she was reaching the SSC's parameters

"Shelby, Sarah if someone can hear me please respond" KIFT called to the SSC and in a second she got her answer

"KIFT, oh my god are you okay" Shelby said

"I'll be fine"

"KIFT is KITT with you?" Danny asked

"yes Danny he is, but I'm afraid he is not good, hurry up and get ready I'm entering the SSC's parameters" then she cut the line off

"okay guys you heard her KITT needs help so bring everything you think you'll need!" Sarah ordered as she too went for her diagnostics equipment

A minute later and KIFT was entering the entry tunnel, the doors that lead to the kitt cave opened and she was received by everyone and the first thing they noticed besides that she was in attach mode was that her spoiler was bended to the left, then as she started entering everyone saw KITT and ended frozen with their mouths wide open

KIFT positioned KITT and then retrieved her hook before positioning in her place she saw how everyone ran towards KITT and started to check him up

"KIFT is he alive?" Danny asked

"yes Danny but his scanner is broken along with some other things, right now he's blind almost deaf and cant speak between other major injuries"

They all started working then after some minutes Shelby turned to look at her

"KIFT, you are hurt too!"

"don't worry for me Shelby, KITT needs help right now when you finish with him you can worry about me"

"are you sure"

"I'm certain"

"okay"

* * *

**what do you think so far, please review, reviews encourage me to write more...i was going to say something but suddenly i forgot, darn, well when i rememmber i'll tell bye for now**


	29. Chapter 29

**okay i'm COMPLETELY OUT of writing juice since i wrote about five if not six chapters the past 4 days so the next update might take a while but well here you go another chapter**

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

REVELATIONS

There had passed only about fifteen minutes since KIFT had came back with KITT in tow and everyone was working fast, they had removed the hood and the side front panels as they forked from the front to the back of course they had deactivated KITT prior to the removal for him not to feel anything and he would remain that way until they had at least replaced all the front, they had called Ford about ten minutes ago and they had agreed to send them the parts they needed so they would be arriving in the afternoon but until that they would have to try and fix everything they could starting for his scanner

"okay guys I have unplugged the cables now are you ready?" Sarah asked

"yes" all answered as they started lifting KITT's scanner from it's base in front of the engine

"okay now, be careful…careful…lower it on top of the table over there…slowly…slowly, okay now you can let go" Sarah instructed as she cleared the way for everyone who was carrying KITT's scanner for something that looked so small it was pretty heavy

KIFT continues to instruct her friend in fixing KITT telling them what needed fixing and helping removing parts and so on, everyone had been working on KITT for what was left of the night and the entire morning yet they had only fixed a few things, they had yet to finish fixing KITT's scanner and by the looks of it it looked like they would be needing an entire day for the scanner alone, they had yet many thing to do…

Sarah was in her computer checking if anything on KITT's core processor had been damaged…luckily no so that took an enormous weight from her back then Billy was calling her

"umm, Sarah…there's someone at the door"

"oh, yes they have the parts we need for KITT, come on Mike help me bring the things down here"

"sure thing"

Mike followed Sarah outside to find three guys with the company uniform and a truck behind them

"Sarah Grayman?" one of them asked

"yes"

"okay we have the parts you asked us for"

"thanks"

Two of the guys went towards the truck and started bringing parts

"okay here we have a front bumper, both upper and higher grilles, front windshield and hood for a black 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang is that correct?"

"yes, thanks for coming so fast"

"no problem" then they left

Sarah and Mike started carrying the parts back inside where they the rest where still working

KIFT watched KITT's repairs every step and every movement asking sure they didn't miss a thing she knew they wouldn't but yet it was just a prevention, then she saw Sarah and Mike left the kitt cave and then came back a few minutes later with some parts she later figured out where to replace the irreparable once in the front there the missile had struck his scammer like his hood, his bumper, both grilles and the windshield, he was in really bad shape but thanks to everyone's help he was coming along just fine

Three days passed and the 'small' damage that was caused to his engine was finally fixed, now it was the time to focus on his scanner

"Billy, Alex, Zoe come here we are going to start fixing the scanner, Mike, Danny and Shelby start replacing the damaged parts for the new ones"

"on it" everyone said

Danny, Shelby and Mike had no problem putting everything in place and in about two hours everything was ready…except the scanner

"okay Sarah we finish installing the parts, now what?"

"I think that was all you could do so far why don't you go and rest for a bit, we'll have this ready by tomorrow morning"

"but Sarah it's just two-o-clock?" Shelby pointed out

"yes but you haven't got even close to the bed for the past three days"

"not that we can"

"I know, just try to get some rest, tomorrow we are bringing KITT back on-line"

"okay"

Shelby, Danny and Mike headed back to their pods and tried to get some sleep, Shelby was asleep after about an hour of tossing in bed, Danny and Mike on the other side… they where far to worried for KITT to ever be able to relax for even a minute but at the end they both managed to relax a bit and sleep

It was early morning now and Danny was the first one to wake up with Shelby and about ten minutes later Mike was with them too

"okay guys we are ready to bring KITT back, are you?"

"more than I have ever been" Danny said and Mike threw him a small grin

"let's do it, help me guys"

Shelby opened KITT's hood and then went to help the others carry KITT's scanner to his body

When the scanner was close enough Sarah grabbed the cables and got them out of the way so that they where not blocking any of the clips and stuff that kept the scanner attached to the body then when it was in place she reconnected all the cables and closed the hood

"okay we are ready to bring him back"

Sarah entered KITT and looked at the now black orb, she was about to turn him on when Mike stopped her

"Sarah wait!, we missed this" he said pointing to the crack on KITT's fender

Sarah got down and went with Mike, she realized they had been so busy fixing everything in the front that they forgot to check the back, in about an hour all the cables where reconnected and they where clear to go so Sarah got back inside KITT and prepared to turn him on, she accessed to KITT's now functional touch screen and entered a code that brought him back on-line in about a second

I was in total darkness, not even a small light but at least I was no longer feeling pain, I really don't know for how much time but it had been a while suddenly I was awake again I could feel I was again standing in all my four tires and my front no longer was hurting or feeling numb then the best thing of all…I could see again, I could see all my friends standing in front of me and I could also hear perfectly, then I heard Danny call me

"KITT"

"hello Danny"

"good to have you back and running again, you have no idea how worried we all where for you, never go away like that without surveillance, I don't want to have another incident like this happen okay?"

"okay Danny"

"hey KITT maybe now that you are functioning again you might want to fix the crack in your fender"

At that point KITT remembered it and in an instant was already working on it, he started closing the crack slowly and everyone was watching how it slowly disappeared…or did it

Everyone was surrounding KITT as they saw how he sealed the crack but when he finished there was a white scar where the two sides of the crack had fused together

"KITT…are you done?" Mike asked

"yes, why do you ask?"

"well there's still a white line where the sider of the crack met you know"

KITT rechecked but found nothing

"I just scanned it again and found nothing"

"okay, wait" Zoe said as she took her cell phone out and took a picture at the scar that started on the back of his fender and ended some centimeters up and back

"okay KITT can you link to my phone?"

"of course Zoe"

KITT did as instructed and saw the picture, there was indeed a scar where the crack had closed

"I guess there's nothing we can do…can we" Danny asked

"if KITT can't fix it himself then I don't think there's anything that can" Sarah said

"well, we did what we could, and considering the state KITT came in that is a small price to pay" Alex said

"I guess you are right"

With that said everyone retired to get some sleep after all the frenzy they had to go trough, everyone except KITT and KIFT

KITT had now turned to KIFT and noticed she was STILL in attack mode and wondered why until he saw that her spoiler was bended towards one side and he quickly figured out that when they where escaping the camp she had received a shot

"KIFT"

"yes?"

"did that happened when we where leaving the camp?"

"oh, umm…my spoiler?, yes, just when I was getting out of the camp he grabbed one of the missile launchers and shot at me, luckily it hit me in the corner of my trunk where there is no wiring so it didn't cause much damage, what about you?"

"I'm fine, all my systems are now functioning normally, though all the damage did left a price"

"what?" KIFT asked worried about what that price was

"where the two sides of the crack in my fender fused there is now a white scar that is impossible to take out"

KIFT felt relieved to hear that the price was just a small line behind his fender but at the same time she felt bad, she knew KITT loved to have his black paint untouched and always clean, now, now he had a permanent white scar

"well is a small price tag for what happened to you"

"it is" with that the conversation ended and they went to sleep

The next morning everyone finally got some real sleep and not so early the next morning they went to the kitt cave and wasted no time

"okay now we have to focus in finding who did this"

All agreed

"KIFT you have the surveillance right?" Shelby asked

"of course"

"okay main screen please"

KIFT did as instructed and she started transmitting her video feed to the screen since the moment it was cut when they threw the net on her but when the boss came on scene…

"KIFT stop!"

"is something wrong?"

"no, I just remembered, that man he came to me when I was still a racing driver asking me to drive for him, of course I said no"

"do you know who is he?" Danny asked

"no, I just know he organizes off-road illegal racing"

"somehow he knew something about KITT and went after him to use him for his races but, he hit the wrong spot"

"KIFT do you remember how to get to him?"

"yes I do"

"let's go"

"hey wait you can't just go off like that Danny"

"they almost killed KITT and you don't want to go after them?!"

"Danny I was as worried for KITT as you where and I also want to make that man pay for what he did, but we can't just go off like that"

Danny walked around KITT and leaned in the wall next to him trying to calm down

"well, let's start working on a plan" Sarah said turning to her computer behind everyone Danny was staring at the now permanent scar that would remind not only KITT but everyone of those terrible days, he wanted payback…

Sarah and Zoe stared fixing KIFT now, she had also received a shot but it wasn't as bad as KITT's, when it hit her it only made her fishtail to the side but she was back on track in about a second…a few hours later and she was ready

"okay KIFT you are ready, fix it and you can go back to your normal mode"

"thank you"

KIFT fixed his spoiled and trunk in a flash and then she transformed back to her normal self

"Sarah, Shelby do you think it might be possible if KITT and I go outside for a while?"

"sure" Sarah said

"go ahead" Shelby added

KITT went out first with KIFT close behind, KITT stopped just outside the entry doors and parked waiting for KIFT who came a few seconds later

I had actually let KITT go first on purpose, I hadn't had the chance to look at what the boss had left on KITT, he was already parked outside and I was half outside, I stopped to look at the scar the missile had left…it was not so small, you didn't need to get close to see it, it was just there, a white mark that was the perfect outline of where there was once a complete hole, they had been right it was a small price to pay but that mark would never go, it was going to stay there…forever, I hated that man right now for doing this to him, then I heard KITT calling me I realized I had stopped half way out the tunnel, he had probably realized what I was doing the time I didn't move

"KIFT'

"I'm here"

"…"

"I'm sorry if I-"

"don't worry, it's okay"

"it's just that"

"KIFT, it's fine…"

"are you sure you are alright?"

"yes…KIFT did you wanted to say something?"

"no, I just wanted to come out but I didn't want to be alone…not after I nea- I mean we nearly lost you"

I knew what she was doing and I decided to let her after all that scar was going to stay with me for a long time…maybe forever but after two minutes passed I called her, she probably didn't realize she had been looking at it for all that time so she apologized, it wasn't necessary then I asked why she had asked for us to come out, she started to say something but corrected mid sentence, still I knew what she was going to say

KITT and KIFT spend some more time outside, meanwhile inside everyone continued to see the video feed KIFT had recorded and where now starting to watch when KIFT and Phil had started to talk, they continued to watch the feed for some more time and eventually got to the part where KIFT was being pulled apart from KITT, and because they where seeing everything from KIFT's point of view they could also hear what she heard that meant they had also heard KITT calling for KIFT, everyone was touched by how KIFT had reacted to hearing KITT like he was, she was rubbing her bumper against KITT's, they saw how KIFT had been slowly pulled away from KITT with that they also saw KITT barely blink his only working light in KIFT's direction, then KIFT turned around and left behind the boss, she was now inside the truck with Phil on her side, they heard their conversation and Shelby could barely hold back her tears now when she heard Phil asking KIFT not to cry, her best friend who also was a super advanced and super intelligent AI against all odds had cried when she was being separated from her best friend and probably something else, she turned to Sarah and saw that she was also holding back her tears, she turned to Zoe to find the same thing…that meant something, the boys had a face of disbelief and sadness at the same time KIFT had revealed not only that she had emotions but that they where as strong as any human being's, just then KITT and KIFT entered

Shelby couldn't contain herself and as soon as KIFT was back in her place she ran towards her and placed one of her arms on KIFT's roof and the other against herself as she accidentally let a tear down but managed to keep the others inside, Danny walked towards her and leaded the way back to their room the others close behind each heading to their respective pods and went to sleep as KIFT asked herself what had just happened

* * *

**okay PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSE REVIEW reviews make me soooooo HAPPY and it might even encourage me to put up the next chapter sooner, BTW i'm not so far away from finishing this story but don't worry i have a sequel planned :)**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

PAYBACK

The next morning everyone was up and ready preparing to go after 'the boss', now that they knew who had done such heavy damage on KITT everyone was ready to go especially KIFT, everyone was getting ready to go now, they had agreed that this time Mike was to go in driving KITT for old time's sake and Danny and Shelby would be going in KIFT

Because KIFT was the one who knew where to go she was in the front going at a little more than three hundredth kph with KITT close behind her

"Michael I saw you where quite persisting in asking permission to drive me in this mission, why?"

"why?...well I guess that reality finally sank in, I'm no longer allowed to drive you so I insisted Sarah and Danny to let me drive you one last time before I'm called out"

"even Danny is now my driver I must say that I'm happy they let you drive me one last time" Mike smiled at KITT before glancing back out following KIFT

A few hours later both where arriving to the outside of the camp and where starting to review the plan

"Okay KIFT you'll enter first with me and Danny, we will do a recon. Of the area and when we have everyone's attention KITT will come in with Mike and try to locate the boss then Danny Mike and myself are going to get tout of KITT and KIFT and You Mike w with Danny are going to fight out the gunmen as I go for e boss, KITT you'll then call the police and we are going to go back to the SSC, any questions?" Shelby said slightly smiling at a stunned Mike and Danny

"No" Mike said

"Not at all" Danny added

"Okay then I guess it's my turn" Shelby said looking anxious as she revved KIFT's engine a few times, she could feel KIFT was anxious as well ready to go for the one who had hurt her best friend and maybe something else

As I heard Shelby explain the plan to Danny and Mike I was getting more anxious by the minute more than ready to go after the boss then Shelby finished explaining and Revved my engine, I was ready

KIFT entered the camp in a frenzy turning and making as much noise as she could and in under ten seconds she was being surrounded but then KITT came and started rounding the men soon they had them where they wanted and phase two of the plan stared, Danny got out followed by Mike who took their guns out and pointing to two groups of men

"Okay everyone we want this to go nice and easy so why don't you drop your guns and let us proceed" Mike said as he and Danny raised their weapons

as KITT called the police Shelby came out and headed towards the boss who was now nearby the other group of men, Shelby pulled him away from the group and closer to a tent, she had him pinned with the gun pointed at him

"Shelby Luna, we meet again have you finally came to you're senses and are going to work with me?"

"That's not my name anymore"

"Still, you can change the horse, but you can't change the rider"

Shelby turned around for a moment as she heard police sirens as so did Danny and Mike, when the police started closing in the men she started to back away but as soon as she was a good two meters away from him KIFT shot forwards

"KIFT NO!"

I was watching the rest of the plan unfold perfectly then I looked to my side and found Shelby pointing a gun at the boss soon I heard police sirens and then five police cruisers and a SWAT truck came in, I turned again to the boss and I had a clear view of him, he was looking at me with the same eyes he was looking at KITT when he was still badly damaged, it was an intimidating look that could easily melt ice… but not me, I glanced at KITT who was slightly ahead of me, I saw the white mark on the side of his fender then I turned back at the boss, the anger I had been bottling up inside me exploded and I launched forwards towards him

KIFT heard Shelby scream at her and she stopped only a centimeter from the boss, but it was not only because of that, as she got distracted the police took away the boss, after a couple of seconds of re-checking if what she was detecting was correct she started to move to the tent where she and KITT where being kept

"KIFT are you alight?"

"KITT come here"

"Is everything alight?"

"KITT scan that tent and tell me what you detect" KITT scanned the tent and after a few seconds...

"KIFT, is that...?"

"I don't know"

"We better go and check" KITT and KIFT entered the tent at the same time, in plain sight there was nothing but on the far corner KIFT saw a brown piece of cloth covering something that was easily seventy centimeters tall and two meters long, the weird thing was that it was shaking...

"KITT, there..." KIFT said signaling KITT towards the shaking cloth

"What is that?"

"My scanners are giving very unusual readings, it's difficult to say, what about you?"

"I'm having the same problem"

"KITT stay here I'm going to call Shelby"

"Okay"

KIFT turned around and exited the tent and in under five minutes she was coming back in with Shelby inside

"Okay...what is this? "she asked looking at the shaking thing in the corner

"KIFT and I have been trying to answer that same question"

Shelby slowly approached the thing and grabbed the cloth then she turned to look at KITT and KIFT who in response transformed into attack mode, Shelby then pulled the cloth away and jumped back to make some space for KITT and KIFT but turned back to them when she didn't hear nor KITT or KIFT's engine...she froze

I could see KIFT was ready to launch forwards but when Shelby removed the cover I was sure we both felt a shiver that went straight to the core

"KIFT...is that...an...AI?..." Shelby asked but got no response, KIFT slowly approached the now unveiled shaking figure...It was a smaller version of a Shelby GT500 Mustang, it had metallic white body and two mate black stripes running from front to back and to top it all it also had a red scanner not unlike KITT or KIFT's and to KIFT it looked just too cute, the poor thing was still shaking with fear so she decided to talk

"Hello, what is you're name?" KIFT asked as she slowly approached the smaller Mustang but received no answer it only caused it to move farther back, if that was even possible

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise" again there was no answer but the smaller Mustang moved a bit forwards, Shelby started to close in as well as KITT and that caused it to move back again

"No no no, I'm not going to hurt you either" Shelby said

"Shelby, KITT why don't you go inform the others about this while i try to talk to it?"

"Oh, sure KIFT" Shelby said

"Okay" KITT added, then both exited the tent, KIFT then tried to calm it down

"Do not worry, they are friends too, now why don't you tell me your name?" KIFT asked as the small Mustang came forwards a few centimeters

"I-I don't have a name yet" KIFT realized it was in fact an AI and a female no less but it appear to be very young, a day old at it's most

"You saw the other black Mustang behind me right?"

"Was that a Mustang?" She asked, she had only seen KITT in attack mode, not in his normal mode

"Oh, I apologize" KIFT then transformed to her normal mode

"Wow"

"Thank you, now would you like to come with us?"

"Who is us?"

"The other black Mustang, the woman you saw earlier, a few others and me"

"Are you sure they won't hurt me?" She asked, KIFT resisted a small laugh at her question but you could still hear the smile as she spoke

"Of course not I promise now follow me" KIFT said as she started to back up

"No, wait!" The smaller Mustang almost shouted

"Is everything alright?"

"No...I-I can't move" that took KIFT by surprise, she looked fine

"You can't, why?" The white and black Mustang just backed up a little and turned it's little wheels to a side revealing a small chain hooked to her in one end and in the other again the same cursed missile launcher

"Oh, don't worry I'll take care of that" KIFT backed up a little and used her laser to cut the chain, the little Mustang watched in awe as the red laser cut the chain, she shook her wheel a little making sure that it was free from the missile launcher

"Thank you"

"You are welcome" KIFT turned around and started to move towards the exit of the tent when she heard the other Mustang's engine start, it was a sound similar to her own but it had a slightly higher tone, again to KIFT it was too cute, she continued to exit the tent with the smaller Mustang behind her but as soon as she was about to exit she told her to wait inside the tent for her signal

KIFT exited the tent and was greeted by a surprised looking Mike and Danny

"Okay, where's the little one" Mike said

"She's fine but you can't get to close to her just yet" KIFT answered

"Why?" Danny asked

"Because she's still very scared for whatever they have done to her here, she looks young, a day old at it's most"

"So is she...wait, she" Shelby said

"Yes, she, it turns out that she is a female AI"

"Ok so is she coming" Mike asked

KIFT called the black and white Mustang and it slowly came out, now KITT was back in his normal mode so she wasn't that scared but still she was keeping an eye out for the other persons, everyone was looking at the small Mustang, it was too cute to look at

"Mike, Danny I'm receiving a call from Sarah she wants us back now, i have already informed her that we are bringing in visits"

"KITT she knows we are taking another AI in?"

"no, she just knows we are bringing someone in"

"Okay guys let's move" Shelby said walking towards KIFT

The young Mustang was trying to figure out what was happening and finally she decided to ask

"What is happening" she asked but KIFT dint hear her, but KITT did

"We are returning back to our base, follow us, everything is going to be just fine if you stay with us"

"Okay"

"How fast can you go?"

"About two hundredth and sixty so far"

"Okay, we'll both stay at that speed, we should be arriving to base in about four hours

"Okay"

KITT informed KIFT about his talk with the Mustang and agreed to stay at the speed, two hours later and half way to base...

The young Mustang closed up to KIFT with quite some effort and waited until she was at the same level as KIFT was

"Excuse me?" She said

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm tired"

"Already?, we have been moving for only about two hours"

"My tires hurt"

"Okay, wait a second"

KIFT then informed KITT about the situation trough their link

"KITT"

"Yes"

"We have a problem"

"What kind of problem"

"She needs to stop, she's tired"

"What do you suggest to do?"

"We can always stop and rest for a while, but it's starting to get dark"

"We are not safe here, nor is she, we have to find a way to keep moving"

"I know, pull over"

"Okay"

Both pulled to the side of the road even Mike, Danny and Shelby where eager to get back to base, one they had fully stopped everyone got out

"KITT what's wrong?, why did you pulled over?" Mike asked

"You too KIFT" Shelby said

"She's tired, we have to figure out a way to take her the rest of the way back to base" KIFT said

"You can get tired?" Mike asked turning to KITT

"Yes Michael, but only after an incredibly long drive at top speed or when both my fuel and energy levels are really low or even empty"

"In other words, no"

"I didn't say no"

"Guys you finish your talk later, we have to figure out how to take her to the base" Shelby interrupted

"I think I already know how" KIFT said

Meanwhile, the little Mustang was using every second she had to rest, she was unaware of the small talk that was building up in front of her due that she was more focused looking at the two Mustangs that where standing in front of her, she was surprised that they had the same scanner she did but she had a feeling they where far more advanced than they looked, then she heard the white one who's name had yet to learn speak, not even five seconds later and she was no longer a Mustang now she was a F-150 truck

KIFT told the others her plan and after a few questions she said the all too famous sentence

"Initiating transformation" in a blink she was already transformed into a white F-150 truck, she turned and started moving towards the young Mustang

"We have found a way to take you back to the base the rest of the way, but you are going to have to let them carry you up to me"

"Okay" she said still a little unsure

Shelby opened KIFT's box and went to help Danny and Mike carry the small Mustang, it was about half the size of a normal Mustang so weight should be half as well, right?

"Okay everyone at the count of three...one...two...three!" Danny counted

They all tried at the same time but they barely managed to pull her up about half a meter and to place heron top of KIFT they would need to lift her at least a meter so half the size, half the weight...no, but half the distance...yes

"Okay, not working, any ideas about how we can get her on top of KIFT?" Selby asked and KITT quickly came up with a solution

"Why don't we use the ropes I have in my trunk?, you can attach one end to me and in the other side you can put one piece behind her front wheels and the other in front of her back wheels then we can use that tree as a pulley"

"Looks like we have a plan" Mike said as he walked towards KITT's trunk

A few minutes later and everything was ready, some checkups later and KITT was up and ready

"Okay KITT...GO" Danny said and KITT started to slowly move forwards pulling the little Mustang each time farther up as he moved farther out, when the height was what they needed KIFT backed up as Danny, Mike and Shelby aligned her with KIFT's box, once it was ready they informed KITT to go back allowing her to go down and once on top of KIFT with the ropes removed was when everyone realized that the box was just the size then they continued the rest of the way back to the SSC

The rest of the way back was as normal as it could be and everyone was actually very exited to get there and see Sarah's reaction at the new gest, there was still another half an hour of travel till they arrived to the SSC and KITT decided to inform the young Mustang, luckily for him Mike had just gone to sleep so he wouldn't have to answer any questions so then he moved to a side and lowered his speed just enough to allow KIFT to go ahead of him then he stayed behind her looking at white and black Mustang

"Are you okay?" KITT asked

"Yes"

"We are about to arrive to base, are your ready"

"I think so, do you mind if I ask you something"

"Not at all"

"What is your name?"

"My name...of course, I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand but you can call me KITT"

"Hello KITT, and does she have a name too?"

"Yes, she is the Knight Industries Four Thousand but you can call her KIFT"

"Are you two together?"

"How together?" KITT asked feeling suspicious

"If you like each other?" Sure he did like KIFT and a lot for that matter but could he tell her?... Luckily for him at that point he had the SSC on sight

"We are arriving to the base, I have to go to the from we'll continue talking later"

"Okay"

KITT went back in front of KIFT and woke Mike up as they started to enter the property a minute later they where in the tunnel and the awaited moment arrived as the entry door opened and KITT parked in his spot allowing KIFT entrance

"Can someone tell me why is KIFT not in her normal mode?" Sarah asked as she saw KIFT getting out of the tunnel then she saw the white mass on top of her, she turned to Zoe, Alex and Billy then she saw Mike exit KITT

"Mike would you please explain what is that?!" She said pointing to the White thing on KIFT's box

"Sarah, stop I promise we will explain everything" at that moment Danny and Shelby exit KITT and headed to the back, they opened the box and placed a wooden board to use as a ramp, the young Mustang then got down

"Awwwww!, it's so cute!" Zoe said getting up from her chair and approaching the Mustang who in response rolled back until it's bumper was against the wall

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry" she said calming to down

"KITT and KIFT had a baby!?" Billy asked panicking and that caused everyone in the room including the two older AIs to glance at each other nervously

"Of course not, there has to be a logical explanation" Sarah said

"Yes there is Sarah" KIFT said as she transformed back to her normal mode

"Okay start explaining"

"We arrived to the camp and everything was going according to plan then i detected a strange signal coming from one of the tents near by and when we went to check what was it we found her"

"Her?" Zoe said

"Yes Zoe, it turns out that she as a female AI"

"So why did you brought her here?" Sarah asked

"With the situation as it tis, and considering she is only about a day old at it's most leaving her all alone on her own seemed like bad idea"

"Okay" Sarah started approaching the you Mustang and kneeled before her

"Hello, I'm Sarah, what's your name?"

"I-I don't have a name"

"Awwww!" Zoe said from behind

"Who built you" Sarah asked"

"The men at the camp where you found me with help from a scientist who came from somewhere else"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be just a test, they would built me and if I was good enough for them then they'll replicate my program at a bigger scale, until then I stayed in the tent as they did some tests, luckily you arrived just before they started the fifth test"

"Poor thing" Zoe said

"Well, you are safe with us but-" Sarah started but was interrupted by Alex

" are we going to keep her?"

"Yes we are, now as I was saying you can stay but we are going to need you to let us access your systems so we can check for any glitch and stuff and maybe as the time goes by we can upload some of the programs KITT and KIFT have, so what do you say?" The small Mustang thought for a second before answering as she reviewed the pros and cons

"Okay"

"Great, let's get started"

Sarah worked quickly with Zoe, Alex and Billy to check on the young AI and besides a small thing here and there everything was fine, they just added what was KITT and KIFT's primary directive of not harming people, fixed a few things and in under an hour they where ready

"Okay we are done, you can stay with us, KITT and KIFT will tell you everything you need to know"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

"Wait so does this means that KITT and KIFT are like her...parents?" Billy asked

"What?" Shelby said

"Yes, or adoptive parents is more like it"

"Well...it...makes sense"

"What?" Danny asked

"Well, KIFT found her and she and KITT have the ones who have been more alert for her and stuff so far"

"Well if you think about it it kind of make sense Shelby"

"Shelby you know as well as the rest of us that because at the end KITT and i are machines we can't really have any offsprings"

"Yes I know, but wouldn't you like to have a daughter KIFT?" This made her think for a second, she would love to have the opportunity to raise a child and having someone that is also a younger AI depend on you is a feeling that just can't be explained

"I...think...I would...like it"

"Well that's that, now what do you guys say if we go to bed now" Mike said rubbing his face

"Well, KITT, KIFT tell Her everything she needs to know, we'll call it a day"

"Of course Sarah" both KITT and KIFT replied as Sarah and the rest retired for the night, then they started telling the new member of F.L.A.G. What she needed to know

"Okay the first thing that you need to know is that because of your size and age you are not allowed to leave the base alone at least for now" KITT said

"Also as Sarah said before as you grow up she Zoe, Alex and Billy are going to be upgrading your systems and installing new programs" KIFT added

"What kind of new programs?" She asked

"Don't worry about that you'll see it when the time comes"

KITT and KIFT continued telling her everything she needed to know and about two hours later they had finished

"Where can I sleep?"

"I'm sure Sarah and the rest will make something for you but for mow you can stay wherever you want" KIFT said then the young AI started circling the kitt cave and finally decided to stay in the space between KITT and KIFT's gimbles, on her way there she saw KITT's scar

"What happened?" She asked innocently

"Excuse me?" KITT said

"Why do you have that white mark near your back fender?" At the question KITTT and KIFT glanced at each other before KIFT answered

"Do you remember the missile that the men at the camp attached to your wheel?"

"Yes"

"Well it was one of those"

"How?"

"Well let's just say that he had to go out and think about something but ended up being shot off the road by one of those missiles, it struck his fender throwing him off the road and causing him to flip several times until he finally stopped on his side some meters away from the road, the men at the camp took him away and because his systems had been severely damaged he was not able to contact us at all"

"And how did he escaped?" She asked as curiosity overcame her

"One of the nights not even five minutes after everyone had gone to rest for a while I detected a signal that was only emitted if the computer in this case KITT was under extreme distress or heavily damaged, I followed the signal the moment I received it after some hours I arrived to the camp and entered but there where far more people that what I expected, all the time I was transmitting a live feed her for everyone to watch, but I too got captured, a moment later I heard an explosion behind me and I turned to see KITT's silhouette trough the cloud of smoke before I was pulled into a tent, not long after that several men came in pushing KITT into the tent as well" she gave a small sigh before continuing

"At the beginning I thought he was dead, it was not until the men left that i had the chance to scan him and saw that he was barely hanging on, he couldn't speak verbally, he could however communicate with me in Morse code..."

KIFT continued to tell her everything that had happened those few days she and KITT where trapped and ended when they had finally arrived back to the SSC

"And why can't any of you repair it or take it off?"

"Because-" KIFT started but KITT cut her off

"Because supposedly my nano repair system is the most powerful reparation and regeneration device there is, and if I can't fix it myself then there's nothing that can take it off"

As if knowing she had said something she shouldn't she stood quiet and tried to get some sleep

The next norming she was the first up, KITT and KIFT where both stills sleeping and showed no sings of waking up soon as well as the rest so she decided to explore her new home, the hallways where wide enough for even KITT to go trough easily so she was not going to have any trouble, she had started to wander trough the base finding…well…actually not much, many boxes full of electronic devices and stuff she really didn't care much to know what it was so she continued her way, an hour later she had gone trough every space in the base she could enter and was heading back to her spot with KITT and KIFT and once there she decided to rest a bit more

* * *

**well i did told you i had ran out of writing juice :P _ALETR!: I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIND A NAME FOR THE NEW LITTLE ADDITION TO F.L.A.G. REQUIREMENTS: IT NEEDS TO BE AN ACRONYM 4 LETTERS LONG LIKE KITT OR KIFT, YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF THINGS if you want to have an idea of how KITT and KIFT look togwther or both with the little Mustang you can check some of my drawings at my deviantart account, look for me as **

**MICH-KR3000**


End file.
